


O Domador de Leões

by Guardiangel, Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Lions, M/M, Omega Verse, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiangel/pseuds/Guardiangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Em um mundo no qual pode existir muita maldade, há também a bondade e o sorriso.O Circo completou a vida de duas pessoas, lhes trazendo paz, felicidade e o amor que nunca imaginaram receber. Ser alpha, beta ou ômega não significava absolutamente nada para eles. Para Otabek e Yuri, a felicidade era viver.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Respeitável público!
> 
> @Guardiangel e eu viemos apresentar a vocês a nossa aventura nos mares ABO. Parecia uma ideia muito muito ruim que, rapidamente, tomou forma, cores, um roteiro, e agora, um primeiro capítulo. Esperamos muito que vocês gostem da nossa história, e, acreditem quando eu digo que ela é 50/50 da Guardiangel e minha. 
> 
> Por favor, leiam as notas finais.
> 
> Mas enfim, chega de papo e boa leitura!

O som do mar em ressaca ressoava por quase toda a cidade. Era um dia cinzento e de chuva, o vento gélido cortava a pele do menino confuso que vagava pelas ruas enlameadas. Sua mente era um vazio, tal como seu coração estava. Todos aqueles sentimentos que antes o afligiam, agora demonstravam-se pequenos diante da situação de sobrevivência que enfrentava. A fome, o frio, o abandono. Seu pequeno corpo somente desejava voltar para o calor e felicidade que experimentara anteriormente.

Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali ou o quanto havia andado. Contudo, tinha quase certeza de que nunca mais encontraria um lugar para chamar de lar. Dormiu dias nos becos, cercado pelos gatos da região, com os quais dividia o que conseguia pegar para comer. Tudo muito duro para uma criança de 4 anos. Não fazia ideia, porém, de que o destino o entregaria nas mãos plácidas de um homem que passava pelo beco no qual estava.

Dmitri Plisetsky era um alpha imponente, de feições quadradas, cabelo loiro comprido e carregava um sorriso de satisfação no rosto devida à quantidade de pães que carregava. Sabia que todos poderiam comer e ainda haveria sobras para compartilhar com os necessitados no caminho do Circo do qual era dono. Em breve cairiam na estrada outra vez, levando alegria e diversão a outra localidade. O circo era basicamente composto por artistas performáticos, bem treinados e talentosos. Contudo, Dmitri tinha o hábito de resgatar alguns animais pelo caminho, de preferência os leões judiados por outros circos.

A surpresa foi quando seus caminhos se cruzaram. Dmitri mal via o caminho com tantos pães e o menino se viu irremediavelmente observando aquela quantidade gigantesca de comida.

“Será que é tudo para uma pessoa só?”, pensou a criança. Seus pés foram atrás do homem, guiados pelo aroma de pão quente que atravessava as narinas do menino, fazendo seu corpo inteiro reagir. O mais velho reparou que o pequeno o seguia. Percebeu que por sua aparência provavelmente estava perdido ou abandonado. Aquilo lhe doeu o coração. Ajoelhou-se de imediato e o pequeno recuou. Pegou um pedaço de pão na sacola e ofereceu.

\- Tome, aceite. Tenho bastante aqui. 

A criança praticamente engolia de forma voraz os pedaços de pão oferecidos. Não podia negar nada mais ao seu corpo. 

\- Ei! Coma devagar ou vai passar mal. Qual o seu nome, pequeno?

O menino olhou ainda desconfiado para o homem, mas devido a tamanha gentileza, não seria rude com ele.

\- O-Ota… Bek  
Falou com a boca cheia.

\- Por que você está sozinho aqui nessa chuva e com tanta fome? Onde estão seus pais?

\- Sou só eu. 

\- E você mora aonde? 

Otabek apontou para um beco perto dali. Aquela criança definitivamente precisava de ajuda. Dmitri olhou em seus olhos. O grande coração que era o seu circo com toda certeza teria espaço para aquele menino. Não seriam somente os leões a serem salvos.

\- E o que você acha de conhecer o circo, Otabek? Com malabaristas, palhaços e mágicos… Tem até leões!

\- Leões? 

Otabek abriu um sorriso e Dmitri viu seus olhos brilharem. 

\- Venha, vamos dar um jeito nas suas roupas e te deixar seco e quentinho.

Não havia muito a ser pensado. Otabek sabia que nada poderia ser pior do que o que ele já vivia. Em um gesto de fé, ofereceu a pequena mão ao circense que o guiou para o local no qual conheceria as maiores felicidades.

Ao chegarem, Otabek se surpreendeu pelas cores e pelo tamanho da tenda. Os artistas treinavam para a última apresentação naquela cidade. A criança tentava entender aquela confusão. As trapezistas voavam de um trapézio ao outro deixando o garoto tonto. Contudo essa sensação logo passou ao perceber as cores das enormes chamas saídas da boca de um outro homem.

Era tudo tão surreal que não podia compreender. Os palhaços corriam por todo o picadeiro, fazendo brincadeiras e sorrindo e um outro rapaz tirava um coelho de dentro de uma cartola, enquanto um de cabelos grisalhos batia palmas incessantemente com cara de bobo. Contudo, logo foram interrompidos pela voz de Dmitri que exclamou para que todos ouvissem:

\- Respeitáveis artistas! Quero um momento de vossa atenção!

Todos pararam suas atividades e se reuniram no centro do picadeiro. Otabek observava atrás do homem, impressionado. Nem percebeu que na verdade estava puxando as calças do circense, que deixou o pacote enorme de pão sobre a arquibancada.

\- Gostaria de apresentá-los ao mais novo membro da trupe, Otabek.

\- Mais um, Dmitri? Desse jeito, vamos à falência! 

O homem se abaixou, tentando atrair a atenção do menino.

\- Você é um pouco tímido, não? Sou JJ, cuspidor de fogo, rei desse picadeiro. 

JJ estendeu a mão. O pequeno sentiu o cheiro forte de querosene que o homem utilizava, se escondeu um pouco mais e respondeu, tapando o nariz.

\- Você precisa de um banho!

O comentário gerou risadas da trupe e uma torcida de nariz de JJ.

\- Você também não cheira nada bem e eu não disse nada.

Otabek fez um biquinho, mas antes que pudesse fazer birra, foi pego de supetão por um grito agudo.

\- QUEM É ESSA COISINHA FOFA? 

Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos, usando um colã se aproximou, apertando as bochechas da criança com certa ferocidade, seguida de uma outra de cabelos pretos lisos.

\- Assim você vai assustar o menino, Mila! Já não basta o JJ fedendo a querosene! 

Ela pegou as pequenas mãos do menino, tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe, querido. Eu protejo você desses boçais.

Os que estavam ao redor acharam graça. Dmitri as interrompeu prontamente.

\- Essas são Sala e Mila. As duas estavam nos trapézios. Elas entraram para a nossa família há três paradas e já estão acostumadas. Logo você também se adapta.

O menino não teve tempo de absorver a informação quando foi colocado no ar pelo homem de cabelos grisalhos, que o pegou no colo e girou velozmente, para logo abraçá-lo. O que tinha a cartola nas mãos passou a mão por seus cabelos e sorriu.

\- Yuuri, eu gostei muito dele. Podemos adotá-lo? 

\- Que nem os dez coelhos que você está criando no nosso trailer? Eu nem preciso disso tudo!

Dmitri logo respondeu:

\- Eu já não falei para vocês que já temos coelhos mais do que suficientes para o show?

\- É que eles se reproduzem muito rápido…

\- Estou certo de que se um de vocês fosse ômega, o circo estaria abarrotado de criancinhas correndo.  
Disse Dmitri rindo.

\- Oh! Desculpe, Otabek. Esses são Victuuri. Quer dizer, Victor e Yuuri, mas logo você vai perceber que os dois são apenas um. Victor é o Mestre de Cerimônias e Yuuri o grande mágico.

Otabek deu um pulo ao ouvir um som de buzina muito alto e gargalhadas vindas das duas figuras maquiadas.

\- Você viu alguém novo por aqui, palhaço Pitch?

\- Eu não, grande Minami. Tudo o que eu vejo é uma pequena barra de chocolate. Oh! Eu não sabia que chocolate ficava assustado…

Pitchit foi até a direção do pequeno e passou os dedos por seu nariz. 

\- Roubei seu nariz! Roubei seu nariz!

Todos acharam muito fofa a forma com a qual Otabek tocou seu nariz para ter certeza de que ainda estava ali. Eram sim uma grande família e todas as brincadeiras eram demonstrações do carinho que sentiam um pelo outro.

\- Só está faltando o Chris, mas ele está no cio.

Otabek levantou a sobrancelha, estranhando a situação.

\- Ih, Dmitri… Eu acho que você vai ter que ter a conversa...  
Sala colocou a mão sobre o rosto, pensativa.

\- Pode deixar que eu falo!

Victor afirmou.

\- Não Victor. Você já traumatizou crianças o suficiente! Já não basta o Yuri correndo ontem no refeitório perguntando quem tinha cloaca!

Otabek estranhou a palavra saída da boca de JJ. 

\- Clo.. Aca. O que é cloaca?

\- Eu achei bonitinho ele pulando de uma mesa para outra pelado gritando “cloacaaaaa!!!!”. Foi tão orgânico. Tão sublime...  
Disse Yuuri.

Dmitri pegou na mãozinha de Otabek.

\- Vou te levar para conhecer Yuri, aposto que vocês serão grandes amigos. 

Eles saíram do picadeiro e foram em direção ao vagão de Yuri. 

\- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre segundo gênero? 

Otabek permaneceu calado e sem reagir.

\- Vou te explicar um pouco sobre isso para que a gente não passe por nenhuma situação desconfortável futuramente. Existem os gêneros principais, como menino e menina. Mas além disso, meninos ou meninas podem ser alpha, beta ou ômega. Alphas e ômegas tem um cheiro especial e único para cada pessoa. Os beta não tem cheiro de nada, como Victuuri e os palhaços, por exemplo.

\- Cheiro? Como aquele cara que fedia?

\- Ele fede, mas aquele cheiro não é o dele. JJ é alpha e geralmente eles gostam do cheiro dos ômegas e os ômegas gostam do cheiro dos alphas.

\- Eu gosto de cheiro de pão…

\- É isso mesmo, Otabek. É como se você passasse na frente da padaria com cheiro de pão. 

\- Então os ômegas e alphas são pãezinhos?

\- Er… Enfim. O que você precisa saber agora é que ômegas e alphas precisam passar um tempo sozinhos por causa do cheiro.

Otabek claramente não estava entendendo nada do que lhe era falado. Dmitri imediatamente se arrependeu de ter iniciado essa conversa. O menino ainda não tinha como entender o segundo gênero por ser muito novo.

\- Mas o que é cloaca? 

\- Quando eu te apresentar o Yuri, você pergunta para ele, tudo bem?

Ele acenou com a cabeça em afirmação. 

Enfim, chegaram na tenda na qual Yuri se encontrava. Otabek se surpreendeu com o menino loiro, de olhos verdes sobressalentes que pulava de um lado para o outro gritando “cloacaaaa!!!”

Dmitri agora tinha absoluta certeza de que havia sido uma péssima ideia pedir a Victor para conversar sobre segundo gênero com Yuri.

O menino loiro se voltou para a figura esmirrada que acabara de adentrar seus aposentos.

Dmitri ajoelhou-se e foi recebido por um abraço de Yuri, que beijou seu rosto, enquanto o mais velho afagava seus cabelos.

\- Ele é novo no circo, papai?

\- Sim! O seu nome é Otabek. Espero que vocês sejam grandes amigos.

Tentando deixar as crianças mais à vontade para interagir, o pai fala para Yuri.

\- Você faria a gentileza de mostrar o resto do circo para Otabek?

\- Claro, papai! 

Dmitri se retirou para uma conversa muito séria com Victor e Yuuri, apesar de depois daquele diálogo com Otabek perceber a dificuldade de falar sobre o assunto com crianças, ainda mais quando se tratava da esponja que era a cabeça do filho. 

Yuri abriu um sorriso e desatou a falar.

\- Meninas tem vagina e homens ômega tem cloaca. Você tem cloaca?

\- Eu não sei, você tem?

\- Eu acho que se tivesse, saberia. Mas o Victor disse que eu só vou descobrir em alguns anos. Mas ele não tem. E você? 

\- Acho que eu também não tenho não.

\- É por onde saem as crianças nos homens ômegas.. E o cocô. 

Otabek ficou estarrecido com a revelação.

\- Então eu acho que eu tenho.

\- Não, todo mundo faz cocô. Mas cloaca é diferente!

\- Mas como eu sei se vai sair uma criança ou um cocô?

Yuri não sabia responder a essa pergunta e decidiu mudar de assunto.

\- Você já conheceu os leões? Meu pai é um homem muito bom e resgata vários leões de outros circos. Eles ficam afastados daqui, mas não gostam muito das pessoas não. Só do meu papai.

\- Leões tem cloaca?

\- Não seja bobo! Só galinhas e homens ômegas tem cloacas! Vamos lá! Você precisa ver!

Os dois saíram da tenda e caminharam passando por todas as tendas dos artistas, que estavam vazias devido ao ensaio. Finalmente, chegaram ao último lugar que havia para conhecer. A tenda dos leões. Nela havia uma grade para proteger as pessoas dos leões e os leões das pessoas.

\- Ei! Essa é a tenda dos leões. Aqui eles são bem tratados, mas só o meu pai consegue dar comida para eles. Estão sempre de mau humor.

Otabek olhou admirado para o lugar. Cerca de 5 leões dividiam um espaço gigantesco. Eles pareciam bem calmos, apesar da presença dos pequenos.

Yuri, com seu espírito aventureiro, propôs um desafio para Otabek.

\- Eles hoje estão mansos! Por que você não tenta brincar com eles? Eu tento às vezes, escondido do meu pai, mas eles são chatos e rugem para mim.

Otabek engole seco ao olhar para as feras ali presentes.

\- Você está com medo? Tudo bem, eu também tenho.

\- Eu não tenho medo de nada! Já vi até o homem do saco. Ele tentou pegar um dos meus gatos, mas eu sou muito forte e não deixei. 

Yuri ficou impressionado com a coragem de Otabek, que escalou e pulou a cerca, indo em direção aos leões. 

Otabek estendeu a mão e a encostou de leve no pelo da juba de um dos leões, com certo receio. O garoto loiro ficou boquiaberto quando o leão abriu os olhos e lambeu a mão de Otabek, ronronando logo em seguida. 

Os outros leões se aproximaram e começaram a cheirar Otabek, que ficou paralisado de medo e totalmente envolto pelos felinos que já deitavam ao seu redor, fazendo gracinhas. 

Foi quando Yuri percebeu seu pai afoito, logo atrás de si. Dmitri havia percebido a movimentação e correu para que não ocorresse nenhum acidente, mas se deparou com a cena que o deixou em choque.

\- Eu nunca vi nada parecido com isso.

Otabek passou a mão por todos eles e abraçou a cabeça do maior, que roçou carinhosamente nele em resposta.

\- Eu acho que eles querem brincar comigo, Yuri.


	2. Estreia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá de novo, pessoal! 
> 
> Voltamos com o primeiro capítulo de "O Domador de Leões". Estamos muito felizes em ver que vocês gostaram da premissa da história e estamos ansiosas para escrever mais, entretanto, vamos parar durante o mês de junho por causa das provas da faculdade (tristeza infinita). Desde já pedimos desculpas por não poder postar com tanta frequência como gostaríamos, mas logo que pudermos, vamos postar bastante.
> 
> Avisando para os que vão ler o capítulo, ocorreu uma passagem de tempo que citaremos durante o texto, só para que fiquem cientes.
> 
> Desde já agradecemos pelo apoio e tenham uma boa leitura!

Era mais uma troca de cidade. Os mesmos problemas se acumulavam. Lonas rasgadas, vagões com freios ruins, equipamento esquecido na parada anterior… Tudo era uma grande confusão. Ainda era necessário armar as tendas, aprontar as arquibancadas e montar as apresentações que chamariam atenção do público dali. 

Dmitri, no primeiro dia, fazia um reconhecimento do lugar. Caminhava pelas ruas buscando por onde poderia comprar os suprimentos e observando as pessoas. 

Não havia descanso para ninguém. Tanto a equipe de suporte quanto os próprios artistas precisavam ajudar a montar todos os aparatos para o show. Chris carregava caixas de forma muito peculiar, lembrando um pouco um polvo. Victuuri se agarravam em um canto, totalmente relapsos de suas tarefas, em seu próprio mundo. Já Sala e Mila gritavam com JJ para que parasse e se acalmasse, já que andava de um lado para o outro como se tivesse comichões. Entretanto, elas compreendiam. O cheiro de grama cortada já se fazia perceptível, sinal de que seu cio se aproximava. Era hora de afastá-lo da trupe. Se já era irritante durante seus dias normais, perto do cio era pior ainda de se aturar. 

\- São só dois dias, JJ! E estamos com tudo sob controle. Se recolha de uma vez, o seu cheiro já está mais do que forte! 

Sala afirmou, irritada com o alpha marcando sua presença tão fortemente com o cheiro involuntário que desprendia de si.

\- Mas quem irá reinar nesse picadeiro essa noite? Todos sabem que eu sou praticamente a estrela do show. Nada chama mais atenção do que o fogo!

Mila, com receio do conflito dos dois alphas, olha ao seu redor, vê o jovem Otabek passando de relance e isso lhe dá uma ideia.

\- Não mesmo? Menino-leão, vem cá! 

Otabek reagiu com certa surpresa. Não esperava ser chamado naquele instante. 

\- Quer se apresentar hoje? Felizmente temos um lugar sobrando.

\- Mas... Como assim? Não sei em que posso ajudar.

\- É só você fazer o que sempre faz! Brincar com os leões que gostam tanto de você. Até dormir com eles você dorme...

\- Não sei… Eles não gostam muito das outras pessoas.

\- Tenho certeza de que você consegue acalmá-los.

Jean arqueou a sobrancelha e mostrou uma feição de plena indignação.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério, Mila. Esse moleque nunca se apresentou. E se der errado?

\- Errado é você estar praticamente no cio e não querer se retirar! Se para mim que sou marcada, já está incomodando, imagina para o Chris e para qualquer ômega na plateia! Seja mais considerativo!

O alpha rugiu e deu as costas. Mila colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Otabek.

\- O que me diz? Vai participar? Pode ser um só dos seus bichinhos. Usamos como teste. E você não precisa se apresentar sempre. Quando sentir que eles estão confortáveis e você quiser…

\- Se eu aceitar, você me dá o seu pão amanhã no café? 

\- Te dou meu e o do JJ, mas não conta para ele, está bem?

\- Então temos um trato.

A ruiva e o adolescente apertaram as mãos, selando aquele contrato do pãozinho.

 

Yuri passara a tarde ajudando os colegas de circo a se aprontarem. Remendou roupas, penteou perucas e maquiou os palhaços Pitchit e Minani que no fim, sempre estragavam sua obra-prima. Em seu coração, ardia o desejo de participar ativamente das apresentações, e embora treinasse em secreto com Chris as peripécias de ser um contorcionista, sabia das convicções de seu pai para que seu futuro não fosse ali.

Com o cair da noite, a tenda principal já estava alinhada. A futura plateia começava a chegar, prometendo uma noite de casa cheia. Muitas crianças acompanhadas de seus pais e casais que aproveitavam a novidade. Os palhaços recebiam as pessoas na entrada, já fazendo brincadeiras e joguetes. A expectativa era crescente, não só do público que começava seu burburinho, mas também dos artistas, que se reuniam sentindo aquele incômodo da ansiedade na boca do estômago. 

Eles fizeram uma roda, colocaram suas mãos ao centro e bradaram um largo “MERDA”, encorajando a entrada de Victor no picadeiro. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse deixar a coxia, um fiscal da prefeitura surgiu, sinalizando irregularidades que precisavam ser solucionadas burocraticamente de forma imediata. 

Dmitri negociou com o fiscal para que as apresentações não parassem e no fim, tinha que sair de forma apressada para o ofício da prefeitura. As pessoas já batiam palmas ao som da música de abertura do show.

\- Deixo com vocês o espetáculo dessa noite! Tenho plena confiança que vão conseguir fazer do show um completo sucesso!  
Afirmou Dmitri.

\- Pode deixar conosco! Temos tudo sob controle.  
Disse Chris, piscando para o dono do circo.

Ele deixou os bastidores e partiu, deixando todos ainda meio incertos do que fazer, exceto por Chris, que tinha tudo planejado. Seus treinos secretos com Yuri poderiam render excelentes frutos hoje, já que Dmitri não estaria ali para impedir o filho de participar como contorcionista.

\- Que tal fazermos a noite dos novatos? Soube que Mila ofereceu dois pães para Otabek. Com toda certeza hoje ele vem e bom, Yuri podia tentar se apresentar comigo!

\- E desde quando Yuri é contorcionista? Meus Deus, Chris. Você está treinando com o garoto?  
Yuuri perguntou, esperando por sua vez para entrar no picadeiro. 

\- Aquela coisinha desde que pulava de uma mesa para outra gritando “cloaca” mostrava talento. Por que não? E ele está no ponto! 

\- Já estamos com um novato mesmo… Céus, Dmitri vai enlouquecer se souber.  
Afirmou Phichit, ajustando o nariz de palhaço.

Os membros do circo concordaram silenciosamente com aquilo. Chris correu até o vagão de Yuri e encontrou o rapaz estudando, tendo perdido a noção do tempo. Ao ver a afobação e o sorriso de Chris, o adolescente teve a certeza que a sua oportunidade havia surgido. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pôde e o contorcionista principal trançou seus cabelos. Quando chegaram na tenda, Sala e Mila já se apresentavam, arrancando gritos dos que pensavam que elas cairiam e aplausos a cada retomada dos trapézios.

A hora de Yuri entrar em ação era chegada. Suas mãos suavam enquanto Victor fazia o discurso de anúncio do contorcionista. 

\- Chris, eu não sei se estou preparado…

\- Eu entrarei logo atrás de você. Não se preocupe! É só fazer como ensaiamos e tenho certeza de que todos ficarão impressionados com sua habilidade!

Yuri olhou de forma incerta para o centro do picadeiro e, naquele momento, encarnou o verdadeiro artista que era. Entrou dentro da mala pequena que os palhaços Pitchit e Minami tinham ao seu lado e a viu ser fechada deixando seu mundo em completa escuridão. Sentiu-se sendo carregado, entretanto, logo chegou ao seu destino.

Os fechos foram abertos e seus olhos viram a luz que focalizava em si, e seu corpo desdobrou-se como o desabrochar de uma flor saindo de seu botão. A platéia não emitia sons naquele momento, era uma imagem que deslumbrava e de muitas formas, os deixava sem palavras. Aquele figurino com rendas e pedras brilhantes reluzia e mesmerizava a todos os presentes. Ao som da flauta, Yuri movimentou-se em passos dançantes e subitamente levou um de seus pés à cabeça, arqueando-se e posteriormente rotacionando o corpo de maneira quase inimaginável. 

Atrás das cortinas, os artistas olhavam admirados. Otabek entrou com seu leão na tenda pouco antes da mala abrir mantendo-se ao fundo, para não assustar aos demais. Mesmo assim, não recordava-se de Yuri ser tão reluzente. Suas habilidades eram realmente impressionantes e a cada movimento achava tudo no loiro mais bonito. Seus cabelos loiros presos perfeitamente, a cor que seus olhos ficavam contra a luz forte dos holofotes.Talvez fosse difícil para Otabek separar Yuri de algum tipo de divindade naquele momento, ou até mesmo, do mais delicioso pão.

Queria tocá-lo, vê-lo mais de perto. Seus pés começaram a caminhar na direção do outro adolescente sem nem se dar conta. Mas o leão que estava consigo abocanhou o tecido de seu casaco, despertando-o daquela realidade que mais parecia um sonho vívido. 

\- Ei, Otabek! Está pronto para sua apresentação? É logo em seguida. Mas lembre-se que não precisa participar se não quiser...

\- Eu não sei… Vocês são todos são bons. 

\- Vai lá, ficarei cuidando aqui para que sua apresentação seja tão bonita quanto a do Yuri. Quem é esse que você trouxe com você?

\- É o Maresia. Ele hoje estava bem tranquilo e quando brincamos mais cedo, achei que ele fosse gostar, mas não sei como vai reagir com tanta gente estranha aqui.

Mila sorriu de longe e acenou, temendo chegar perto, apesar da calmaria demonstrada pelo bicho. Ela sabia que o leão a qualquer momento poderia ter um ímpeto territorialista sobre Otabek.

O adolescente suava frio. Sentia seu estômago revirar. Engoliu seco. Era assim que todos se sentiam? O leão começou a rugir e o som impactou toda a gente nas arquibancadas. Victor o apresentava. Pensou que não daria conta, que não conseguiria entrar, mas era corajoso e disso ele tinha certeza. Seus pés não mais o trairiam e ele faria aquilo.

Otabek entrou no picadeiro olhando para Maresia. Teve a impressão que se observasse ao redor não conseguiria. O leão rugiu e Otabek o imitou, despertando algumas risadas e “oooown’s” da plateia. Maresia caminhou ao redor do adolescente, que não deixou de encará-lo, como se ele fosse sua presa. O público antes tranquilo passou a demonstrar consternação. Era apenas uma criança e tal brincadeira era muito perigosa. 

O jovem então, deitou-se no chão bruscamente, soltando suspiros dos que o assistiam. Contudo, eles não esperavam pela reação de Maresia, que fez o mesmo, esfregando suas costas e soltando pequenos ronronados. Otabek arrastou-se até ele e ambos ficaram frente a frente. O moreno passou a mão pelo focinho do felino, que se virou, encostando a cabeça no chão e aceitando a carícia, fechando os olhos. Ele parecia tão envolto na presença do garoto que nem se importava com a platéia que agora aplaudia a cena. Era uma amizade verdadeira e qualquer um podia dizer. Qualquer um, inclusive o loiro que observava atrás da coxia.

Seu momento de devaneio foi bruscamente interrompido pela voz conhecida de seu pai e o cheiro de madeira cortada de seus feromônios, que se alastrava devido a sua irritação, trazendo desespero a Yuri. Ele tinha que se esconder rápido, se o pai o visse com aquelas roupas, com certeza receberia algum castigo duro. Tentou correr e se esconder em algum canto escuro, mas não conseguiu.

\- Yuri Plisetsky. Que roupas são essas?

\- Papai! Er… Eu só estava experimentando algumas roupas do Chris…

\- Roupas do Chris que cabem em você? Agora você deu para mentir também?

\- Olha… Me desculpa…

Dmitri passou a mão pelo rosto. Não esperava que sua trupe fosse tão inconsequente, nem que permitissem que Yuri se apresentasse quando seu destino estava escrito.

\- Não quero ouvir nada agora. Tenho preocupações maiores. Christopher!!! O que Otabek está fazendo naquele picadeiro com um leão? Se importaria em me contar? Nós nem temos segurança suficiente para isso!  
Disse Dmitri com uma fúria contida.

\- Ele sempre se deu tão bem com os leões… Todos achamos que poderia ser uma boa ideia ele se apresentar brincando como sempre faz.

\- Vá tirar Otabek dali imediatamente. 

\- Mas e o show? 

\- Temos artistas o suficiente para um show, não precisamos envolver crianças nisso.

Chris achou sensato não arguir mais. Foi até o picadeiro e avisou ao mestre de cerimônia para anunciar o término da apresentação com o leão, e foi isso que Victor fez. A platéia emitiu sons de desgosto pelo fim do show e Otabek, sem entender muito, percebeu que era hora de voltar aos bastidores. 

Mila o recebeu dando um beijo em sua bochecha. 

\- Você foi maravilhoso. A platéia está nas suas mãos. 

O jovem Otabek acenou com a cabeça. Dmitri o olhou com olhar de desaprovação, o que ocasionou um certo desespero no adolescente. Abaixou a cabeça sentindo vergonha e ouviu a voz daquele homem.

\- Vocês dois. Vão para o vagão do Yuri. Teremos uma conversa séria nós três. Mas antes, quero o leão de volta na tenda.

\- Mas papai, foi só uma apresentação!

\- Quieto, ou o seu castigo será pior do que o que tenho planejado. Mas primeiro, vou lidar com nossos amigos, também precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria.

Ambos partiram juntos para fora da tenda principal sem saber o que os aguardava. A mão de Otabek segurava a juba do leão com suavidade. Yuri ainda o olhava admirado. 

\- Acho que nunca vou conseguir me acostumar com esse seu super-poder.

\- Não é super-poder… É só que eles são meus amigos. Amigos não têm medo e não fariam nada para machucar uns aos outros. 

\- Ainda assim é bizarro.

\- Mas você tem um super-poder também. Ninguém consegue se contorcer daquele jeito sendo só humano.

\- É resultado de anos de treino secreto que tenho feito com o Chris. Se bem que agora não é mais secreto né?

\- Eu nunca nem suspeitaria, mas não temos conversado muito, né? Apenas nos vemos nas aulas e depois disso, eu sempre fico com os leões e você passa mais tempo estudando do que toda a trupe treinando junta. E olha que o JJ é um maníaco por perfeição. 

Otabek riu, mas Yuri abaixou a cabeça. 

\- Papai quer que eu seja engenheiro naval. Mas eu gosto mesmo é disso aqui, sabe? As viagens, os lugares, a emoção, o calor da plateia… Você não sentiu hoje? 

\- Na verdade, eu só consegui me concentrar em Maresia. Ele era tudo o que importava. 

\- Achei um nome engraçado. 

\- É porque a cidade de onde eu vim cheirava à maresia o tempo inteiro. Eu me sinto grato por estar aqui e muito feliz por ter essa família. Mas, às vezes, dá saudade. 

\- Eu, às vezes, tenho saudade da minha mãe. 

A atmosfera se tornou densa e os dois preferiram se manter em silêncio. Maresia foi deixado na tenda, despedindo-se carinhosamente de Otabek. 

\- Ei! Lembra de quando você veio para o circo pela primeira vez?

\- Eu lembro de poucas coisas daquela época, mas se tem algo que nunca vou esquecer é de que você tinha uma obsessão por cloacas. E aí? Já descobriu o que são?

Yuri deu uma cotovelada no moreno e seu rosto tomou uma coloração totalmente rubra.

\- Não sei muito mais do que eu sabia antes. E olha que já fazem quase 10 anos…

\- Já faz muito tempo mesmo...

\- Bom, acho que no tempo certo vamos acabar descobrindo. Dizem que o segundo gênero se manifesta em torno dos 15. Estamos quase lá. O que você acha que é? Eu aposto que sou alpha como meu pai. 

\- Não faço a menor ideia. Mas isso realmente importa? Com segundo gênero ou não, continuo sendo Otabek e você continua sendo Yuri. Com cloaca ou sem cloaca. 

Ambos riram daquele momento estranho. Era tão natural a forma com a qual interagiam que qualquer embaraço fora embora no mesmo instante. 

Chegando ao vagão de Yuri, os dois apenas sentaram-se e esperaram por Dmitri. Sabiam que teriam que ouvir o que não gostariam e nem estavam preparados para aquilo. Mas também não estavam prontos para se apresentarem e o fizeram mesmo assim..  
Dmitri entrou nos aposentos e seu cheiro já exalava fraco, sinal de que estava mais calmo. Mesmo assim, os dois jovens se encolheram na cadeira. 

\- Acho que ambos já sabem o que vou dizer não é?

Os garotos acenaram com a cabeça sinalizando que sim.

\- Mesmo que já saibam eu vou falar. Vocês me decepcionaram muitíssimo. Sempre os protegi e cuidei para que nada de mal ocorresse a nenhum de vocês. Dei amor, teto, comida, educação e o mínimo que eu esperava de vocês era que respeitassem minha autoridade. Fui para a cidade deixando você com seus leões e você estudando. E quando eu volto, está tudo fora do lugar! Meu filho treinando contorcionismo pelas minhas costas e meu afilhado colocando em risco a vida das pessoas que vieram nos assistir essa noite.

\- Mas foi um sucesso, papai. Nós dois fomos. 

\- O que mais me deixou magoado, Yuri, foi você mentir para mim. E você, Otabek, foi não me contar que gostaria de se apresentar. Eu movo o mundo por vocês dois e recebo essa punhalada. 

\- Peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Não deveria ter agido pelas suas costas. Espero que me perdoe por isso.  
Disse Otabek de cabeça baixa.

\- A mim também, papai. Sei que lhe decepcionei e peço perdão por isso. Não voltará a se repetir. Vou me dedicar ainda mais aos estudos a partir de agora.

\- Já lhe disse, Yuri. Você é muito mais inteligente que qualquer um aqui. O circo não é o que está escrito para você. E Otabek, da próxima vez que Mila te oferecer pães, fale comigo primeiro, te darei quantos pães forem necessários para que você fique seguro.

Dmitri levantou, posicionou-se atrás dos dois e bagunçou os cabelos de ambos;

\- É claro que os perdoo. Vocês são meus filhos. Mas isso não significa que não haverá punição para ambos. Yuri, seu castigo será estudar sozinho o dobro de tempo do que tem estudado durante 2 semanas e nada de treinamento de contorcionismo para você a partir de agora. E Otabek, seu castigo será ficar distante dos leões por 2 semanas.

\- Mas onde irei dormir? 

\- Vai dividir quarto com o Yuri durante esse tempo e estudará durante suas horas extras também. Estamos entendidos?

Os dois odiavam aquela sensação de serem repreendidos, mas não conquistariam nada discutindo naquele momento.

\- Sim, senhor.  
Disseram em uníssono.

\- Agora vão para a cama. Otabek pode pegar o colchão que fica embaixo da sua cama, Yuri. E tratem de se dar bem, vão ter que conviver por pelo menos 2 semanas.

Dmitri deixou os aposentos e os dois se encararam. Yuri pegou alguns lençóis na estante e os deu para o outro, auxiliando-o a arrumar a cama. 

\- Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não tenho ideia do que é um colchão?

\- Lá na tenda dos leões não tem um para você?

\- Se eles me deixassem dormir lá, seria um sonho. Mas acaba que é mais quentinho com eles.

\- E o bafo? Não te incomoda?

\- Eu meio que já estou acostumado… Eu faço a limpeza deles então eles estão sempre limpinhos e bem cuidados.

\- A relação de vocês é realmente impressionante. Eu mal acreditei quando o leão começou a reproduzir o que você fazia lá no picadeiro. 

\- Isso a gente faz sempre. Todo mundo da família já havia visto, menos você, por motivos óbvios. Impressionante mesmo foi te ver saindo de dentro daquela mala. Não só isso, Yuri. Você inteiro brilhava. Parecia uma pintura, daquelas que tem nos museus, sabe? Anjo, é como se fala? E as posições? Com toda certeza era algo sobrenatural. De verdade. 

\- Não foi nada demais… Você é exagerado .

\- Posso até ser exagerado, mas não era eu quem gritava “cloaca” por aí…

Yuri jogou um travesseiro sobre o rosto de Otabek, com força, fazendo-o rir. Otabek devolveu o ataque na mesma medida. Os dois batiam-se com cada vez mais força, gargalhando. 

\- VÃO DORMIR, OS DOIS.

O grito de Dmitri atravessou as paredes, os imobilizando e fazendo-os entrar dentro das cobertas. Em poucos segundos, a dupla dinâmica já se encontravam nos braços de Morfeu.


	3. Confiança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senhoras e senhores,
> 
> Bem-vindos de volta a essa coisinha linda que eu e a @Guardiangel amamos escrever.  
> Voltamos um pouquinho antes da hora, mas não nos aguentamos. Esperamos que gostem e se divirtam tanto quanto nós nos divertimos escrevendo.

Já era tarde da noite. O silêncio era quase absoluto, sendo quebrado apenas pelo inconstante estrilar dos grilos.

Um som, porém, se destacou de forma aguda. Yuri teve seu sono interrompido pelo susto, pois não tinha ideia de onde advinha aquele barulho. Olhou receoso para os lados e certificou-se de que não havia monstros atrás da porta, embaixo da cama ou dentro de seu armário. 

Plec!

Mais uma vez. Definitivamente havia algo de errado. O barulho vinha de fora. Yuri entrou embaixo de seu cobertor, sua única proteção. Somente ali, os monstros, demônios e demais criaturas da noite não o alcançariam.

\- Psss! Yuri!  
O loiro ouviu um grito sussurrado. 

Ainda com receio, o rapaz levantou-se em sua cama e olhou pela janela. Era seu amigo que tentava lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Otabek! Você é louco? Quer me matar do coração?

\- Hahaha! Desde quando Yuri Plisetsky é um medroso?

\- E-Eu não estava com medo…

\- Esquece isso e vem comigo! Quero te mostrar uma coisa incrível.

\- Sabe que horas são? Eu estou com sono! Como você pode não estar?

\- Você sabe que eu fico elétrico sempre que me apresento…

\- Mas precisa ficar elétrico na minha janela? Ainda mais a essa hora! 

\- Eu realmente tenho algo para te mostrar. Sai logo daí! 

Yuri piscou algumas vezes, tentando tirar o ardor do sono de seus olhos. Colocou um casaco para enfrentar o frio e logo se colocou ao lado de Otabek. O clima calmo da madrugada era totalmente diferente do presenciado enquanto a trupe ainda se divertia.

\- Você sabe que se nos pegarem fora da cama a essa hora…

\- Não tem ninguém, Yuri. No máximo o JJ sonâmbulo pelado.

\- Como assim? 

\- Você não vai querer saber...

Yuri arregalou os olhos, assustado com o quão bizarro poderia ser a imagem. 

\- Você me olha assim porque não viu Victuuri fugindo da tenda de madrugada.

\- Eu pensei que você ficava sem aparecer de manhã por causa dos leões, não porque passava a madrugada acordado.

Otabek sorriu confiante e apontou para si mesmo:

\- Eu sou um animal noturno!

Yuri virou o rosto por um momento, o sangue correndo por suas bochechas era sinal de seu riso contido. Otabek definitivamente estava cheio de energia e o loiro aproveitaria daquele raro momento com seu melhor amigo.

Ambos foram caminhando em direção à tenda dos leões que estava bem afastada do vagão de Yuri. Passaram por várias tendas, parando na de JJ, onde Otabek fez sinal para que ficassem quietos. 

\- Você me acordou no meio da noite só para vir ver o JJ roncar ?

\- É outra coisa! Mas ouve só.

Os dois permaneceram calados na expectativa. Os ouvidos dos dois jovens se atentaram à frase que era murmurada repetidamente:

\- Eu sou o grande alpha, venham provar da delícia de alpha que eu sou. Cuatorze, fourteen, juuyon, quatorze centím...

Os dois não aguentaram prender o riso. Era mais do que podiam conter. Saíram dando gargalhadas e correndo para longe das tendas, a fim de não acordar os membros da trupe. 

\- Socorro, Otabek! Eu vou acabar engasgando de tanto rir!

\- Eu te disse, não disse? Eu só não sei porque ele fica repetindo 14 centímetros. E EM VÁRIAS LÍNGUAS.

\- Mas espera… Como você sabe dessas coisas? Você por acaso fica bisbilhotando as tendas alheias?

\- Eu? Nunca! Eu gosto de respirar o ar à noite e aproveitar o silêncio para dar uma volta com os leões. Eles passam o dia inteiro na tenda e acaba sendo chato para eles, sabe?

\- Eu entendo muito bem como eles se sentem…

Ambos se olham e não sabem o que dizer um ao outro. Até que Otabek rompe o silêncio.

\- Se você quiser, pode sempre encontrar comigo de noite. Andar. Respirar. Não se preocupar com o seu estudo…

\- E correr o risco de ser devorado por um dos seus leões?

\- Sobre isso… Hoje eles estão bem calmos e eu queria que você os visse…

\- De novo isso? Otabek, olha…

\- Você confia em mim?

\- Confio.

\- Fecha os olhos então. E me dá a mão, que eu vou te guiar. 

Os dois adentraram a área destinada aos leões. Otabek puxou Yuri até um dos cantos, o deixou parado e o soltou. 

\- Pode abrir os olhos agora. 

A princípio, Yuri não soube distinguir o que havia de tão diferente na tenda dos leões. Mas ao sentirem a presença de Otabek, os animais se levantaram e revelaram uma das imagens mais puras que o jovem já presenciara.

Uma leoa cuidava seu pequeno filhote. Ele era pálido, parecia frágil. Sua mãe, entretanto, lambia-o para limpá-lo enquanto amamentava. Um momento precioso demais. Tão precioso, que Otabek precisava compartilhá-lo com Yuri.

\- Eu sabia que a Manteiguinha estava esperando um leãozinho do Pãozinho. E quando nasceu, eu achei que você fosse gostar, sei lá. Talvez até se dar bem com ele. 

Após alguns minutos observando a cena, Otabek propõe:

\- Quer fazer carinho no filhote?

\- O que?! Não! Ela deve ser muito protectiva com seu filho. 

\- Confia em mim, Yuri. Eles não vão te fazer mal enquanto eu estiver por perto.

\- N-Não dá! Eu…

\- Vai confiar em mim ou não?  
Perguntou Otabek com um olhar intenso.

Yuri hesitou um pouco, mas tinha que confiar no amigo. Otabek lhe ofereceu a mão e ambos se aproximaram pouco a pouco do centro da tenda, no qual Manteiguinha cuidava de seu bebê. Enquanto isso, Pãozinho observava com cautela sua família.

Ao chegarem até a leoa, Yuri apertou a mão de Otabek em temor. O moreno lhe respondeu silenciosamente com um olhar encorajador. O rosto do loiro estava vermelho e por um momento, Yuri não soube identificar que sensação era aquela ao receber o olhar penetrante de Otabek sobre si.

\- Vamos… Pode tocá-lo. 

Otabek levou a mão do outro, que segurava, até o pequeno filhote. Manteiguinha parecia cansada e somente repousou sua cabeça sobre o chão. Ao encostar no bebê leão, Yuri sorriu de forma tão espontânea e bonita que Otabek só pudera comparar ao do Sol.

\- Isso… Isso é incrível!

\- Eu te disse que era. 

\- Eles são legais.

\- Os leões? 

\- Sim. A princípio você sempre acha que eles vão te atacar e rugir. Mas tudo o que você me mostrou sobre eles é que são seres pacíficos.

\- Claro que são! Eles só precisam de amor como qualquer outro ser vivo. Por isso que eles ficam tão bonzinhos quando eu estou por perto. 

\- Você realmente os ama, não é? Acho que é fácil se acostumar com isso. Eles são muito amáveis.  
Disse o loiro sorrindo.

Tão absortos naquele momento, mal perceberam que ainda tinham as mãos encostadas. Aquele calor do toque, agora só parecia natural aos dois. O momento fora interrompido ao ouvirem passos do lado de fora da tenda. 

\- Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu vagão… Se nos encontrarem aqui podem acabar contando ao meu pai. E você já sabe o quão nervoso ele fica quando fazem coisas pelas suas costas…

Otabek assentiu com a cabeça. Puxou Yuri pela mão o levando até a saída da tenda. Os dois estavam frustrados por aquele momento mágico na tenda ter chegado ao fim, mas ainda estavam envolvidos por aquele clima gostoso. O loiro sorriu e continuou a conversa.

\- Como você escolhe os nomes deles? Pãozinho e Manteiguinha… Não seriam as minhas primeiras opções...

\- Eu dou o nome de coisas que eu gosto muito. Você deve lembrar do Maresia. E aquele ali é o Meia-noite, que é a hora dos passeios.

\- Você já escolheu o nome do filhote?

\- Eu não sei ainda…

\- Mas tem um monte de outras coisas que você gosta. Picadeiro, Soneca, Sol …

\- Tem sim. Mas eu queria algo mais… especial. É a primeira vez nesses anos todos que nasce um leão, sabe? Eu nem contei para o padrinho ainda…

\- Você o viu nascer?

\- Sim. Foi uma experiência única, sabe? É tão diferente do que vemos nos livros… Sorte dos animais que eles não têm segundo gênero.

Agora que ambos sabiam o que era aquilo, uma compreensão mútua se deu entre seus olhares. Estudava muito, mas as experiências pessoais ali no circo às vezes eram tão mais relevantes do que as coisas que ele aprendia sozinho...

\- Sabe, Otabek, às vezes eu sinto que vivemos em um mundo à parte aqui no circo. Nos livros fala-se de quanto os ômegas são inferiores biologicamente e os alfas nasceram para ocupar cargos determinantes na sociedade, já que são ditos mais fortes e mais inteligentes… Mas não é isso que eu vejo na nossa família. Por exemplo, quem é a pessoa mais inteligente aqui?

\- Depois de você? Mila. 

\- E ela é ômega! E o Chris? É tão forte quanto o JJ, senão mais! Victor e Yuuri são betas e os dois tem um destaque enorme. Todo mundo aqui têm suas habilidades e talentos. Não tem isso que os livros dizem que o segundo gênero define quem nós somos.

\- Talvez os livros estejam errados. 

\- Ou talvez, aqui no circo, a gente viva o que é certo... Eu e você já temos a idade para que se manifeste o segundo gênero. Se nada aconteceu até agora, é porque devemos ser betas, não é?

\- Eu...

Ouviram barulhos esquisitos. Pareciam com o estalar de coisas molhadas e… Alguém com dor? Sentiram medo, entretanto, não podiam fugir. Os dois se olharam, encorajando-se a averiguar. Poderia ser um ladrão. Ou alguém perdido. Otabek cogitou ter deixado a tenda aberta e algum dos leões ter saído e por medo, atacado uma pessoa. Não queria acreditar nisso, mas tinha que se certificar. Andaram até a fonte dos barulhos e se depararam com uma cena no mínimo constrangedora.

\- Meus olhos! Por que a gente veio até aqui mesmo?  
Yuri colocou a mão sobre o rosto tentando esquecer o que vira.

\- E eu pensando que o JJ pelado era a pior parte.Tem crianças vivendo aqui! Eu já vi vocês se agarrando várias vezes, mas isso?

\- Vocês não têm tenda, não? 

Victuuri se cobriram rapidamente com um cobertor grosso, mantendo-se lado a lado. Yuuri parecia envergonhado, mas Victor sorriu.

\- Vocês já estão velhos demais para não saberem essas coisas. Ambos já têm 16 anos, nenhum dos dois é mais criança.

\- Não significa que sejamos obrigados a vê-los em público. Nem Sala e Mila no cio são tão escandalosas quanto vocês... Tenham vergonha!

Ignorando completamente o ralhar dos jovens e tentando desviar do assunto, Victor falou:

\- O que vocês dois fazem fora da cama? Dmitri sabe de suas aventuras noturnas?

\- Tanto quanto sabe das de vocês. 

\- Quer dizer então que os jovenzinhos de mãos dadas também não estavam vivendo o amor em sua maior essência?  
Perguntou Yuuri.

\- O QUE?  
Perguntaram ambos ao mesmo tempo soltando as mãos imediatamente.

\- E-Eu não sei do que você está falando. Só estava sem sono…  
Retrucou Yuri.

\- Eu sempre saio de noite, isso não é novidade.

\- O que estavam fazendo então?

Os dois jovens encararam os pés. 

\- E que… Bom... Otabek?

O moreno suspirou. Queria contar ao padrinho antes do restante da trupe. 

\- Manteiguinha teve um filhote e eu queria mostrar pro Yuri primeiro.

Victuuri exclamaram em uníssono:

\- Um filhote? Podemos ir lá ver?

\- Vamos ter um filhotinho também, Yuuuuri?

\- JÁ TEMOS 33 COELHOS, VICTOR! Eu te amo, mas tudo tem limites.

\- Yuri, como somos seus segundos pais e do Otabek também…

\- Vocês não são meus pais…

\- Somos responsáveis por lhes proteger dos castigos e acobertarmos suas fugas amorosas!

\- Mas…

\- Sem “mas”! Você vai já para sua cama e o menino-leão vai nos mostrar nosso mais novo filhotinho!

Yuri entrou em seu vagão, mas ainda a tempo de ouvir Victuuri exclamando:

\- Ah! O amor juvenil…

“Velhos malucos…”, pensou Yuri.

Apesar do trauma ocasionado pela cena protagonizada por Victuuri, o motivo pelo qual Yuri se via incapaz de fechar os olhos, era outro. Os pensamentos assaltavam sua cabeça todo o tempo. A sensação de adrenalina quando Otabek tomou sua mão e a conduziu até o leãozinho. O olhar encorajador que lhe deu. A atmosfera confortável entre eles… O sorriso com o qual acabou dormindo, com certeza poderia ser visto até o amanhecer.

Victuuri pareciam empolgados com a ideia de verem o leão e Otabek estava feliz com isso. Adorava quando sua família se empolgava com a outra parte dela. Caminhou confiante até o gradeado. 

\- Se vocês não se sentem confiantes para entrar, daqui dá para ver. 

\- Yuuuuuuri, olha como ele é fofo! 

\- Estou quase mudando de ideia sobre ter um filhote. Você cuidou de tudo sozinho, Otabek?

\- Eu percebi que ela estava mais tranquila comigo por perto. Mas não fiz quase nada.

\- Mas foi muito corajoso. E não deve ter sido fácil se apresentar hoje. Está explicado porque fazia um tempo que você não levava a Manteiguinha para a apresentação.

\- Se bem que, não é sempre também que o Otabek se apresenta… Aliás, tem vezes que ele fica dias sem aparecer!

\- Já escolheu o nome do leão? Você sempre coloca nome das coisas que gosta...

\- E-Eu… Ainda não.

\- Tem que ser algo muito especial, você sabe… Estou aqui quase uma vida inteira e nunca vi um leão nascer.  
Disse Victor.

\- Não só especial. Tem que ser o nome daquilo que você mais ama na vida!  
Exclamou Yuuri olhando como um bobo para o filhote.

\- Eu ainda não sei, está bem?!

Victor e Yuuri se entreolharam. Otabek, apesar de contido, era extremamente transparente. 

Yuuri o olhou amavelmente e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Você tem certeza? Olha… Nós dois podemos não ser as duas pessoas mais reservadas deste mundo, mas sabemos guardar segredo. E eu tenho para mim que você já sabe.

\- Não sei não… Vocês não passam muita credibilidade.

\- Nós sabemos de quase todos os segredos dos nossos amigos do circo. Alguns muito importantes, outros, nem tanto… Mas quantas vezes você nos ouviu falando sobre os segredos de alguém?

\- Nenhuma.

\- Isso só mostra que somos dois amantes leais!

Victuuri esfregaram seus narizes, em um beijo de esquimó. Otabek colocou a mão sobre o rosto envergonhado. Realmente aqueles dois se amavam e eram melosos além do necessário.

\- Eu… Eu vou contar, tudo bem? Na verdade, desde que descobri que a Manteiguinha estava grávida, eu já sabia. O nome dele é “…”.

A última palavra saiu um um sussurro tão baixo que Victuuri não pôde discernir o que era. Ambos se olharam em interrogação.

\- Desculpe, não entendemos. Você pode repetir?

\- “…”

O rosto do jovem estava tão vermelho que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

\- Você vai precisar se esforçar um pouco mais, querido.

\- YURA!!!

Sua voz saiu em um grito de coragem.

Victuuri se olharam como se tivessem acabado de receber o melhor presente de suas vidas. Quem olhasse, poderia jurar que havia algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Tudo o que fizeram após isso, foi tomar Otabek em seus braços e gritar:

\- Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube! Meus filhos! 

\- Ei! Vocês estão pelados! Me soltem!

\- Yuuuuuri! Eles vão se casar! Vão ter muitos filhotinhos e vamos cuidar dos nossos netinhos! Eu vou morrer de emoção!

\- Vi-Victor! Você está assustando o garoto!

Otabek se soltou daquele abraço, nervoso. Casamento? Filhotes? Sua cabeça parecia revirar. E isso porque nem havia criado coragem de conversar com Yuri sobre aqueles sentimentos. 

\- Você contou para ele? Acho que o Yuri vai ficar muito feliz.

\- Não… Ele não pode saber… Ele nunca… Tenho certeza de que ele não pensa em mim dessa forma.

\- Você não vai saber se nunca contar. 

\- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso, está bem? Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Victuuri assentiram. Yuuri beijou a bochecha de Otabek, Victor o abraçou ainda emocionado e foram em direção à tenda que lhes pertencia. 

No outro dia, apesar de ser algo comum, Yuri achou estranha a ausência de Otabek no almoço. Sabia que ele gostaria de contar a todos sobre o novo integrante da trupe. Victor e Yuuri seu sentaram ao seu lado e o loiro não evitou questionar se havia motivo naquele dia em específico para seu sumiço.

\- Sabem por quê o Otabek não apareceu hoje?

\- Ele disse que precisava de um tempo para si. Achamos melhor não o incomodar hoje. Você sabe como ele é…

Yuri era amigo de Otabek por anos. Sabia que quando ele precisava do seu espaço, era necessário deixá-lo só. Entretanto, isso nunca o incomodou como incomodava agora.

\- Sei sim. 

Yuri ficou amuado com aquilo. Queria conversar com ele e tê-lo por perto.

\- E o que aconteceu depois que fui para o meu vagão?

Victor animadamente, respondeu:

\- Otabek nos apresentou o…

O grito de dor que Victor deu graças ao beliscão que Yuuri lhe dera, lembrou-o de que não deveria falar sobre o nome do leãozinho.

\- O filhotinho… Hehehe!

\- E o que acharam dele?  
Perguntou Yuri, sorrindo.

\- Ele é tão especial e fofo quanto você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? Curtiram?  
> A gente morre de fofura enquanto escreve!  
> E JJ, o "grande" alpha? HAHAHHAHAHAH  
> E nos AMAMOS Victuuri pseudo-pais desavergonhados causando constrangimento!  
> Quem quiser procurar a gente no facebook, só adicionar! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/reira.trapnest.505  
> https://www.facebook.com/lovage.s
> 
> Um beijo e até a próxima


	4. Fora do Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais:
> 
> Bem-vindos de volta, Respeitável Público! As provas estão acabando e adivinha o que aconteceu no pouco tempo livre que tivemos? Sim. Capítulo novo. 
> 
> Espero muito que gostem desse capítulo e fiquem ligados em cada detalhe! Obrigada por todo o apoio! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Otabek podia sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e o cheiro de maresia que tanto amava. Entretanto, fazia muito frio. Seu corpo tremia e agora uma chuva intensa o deixava ensopado. Se sentia pegajoso e fraco. Por mais que quisesse encontrar abrigo, suas pernas pareciam pesadas demais para se moverem. Em algum momento, uma voz harmoniosa como as ondas do mar o chamou incessantemente, hipnotizando-o quase como um feitiço, aumentando os tremores em seu corpo. Yura…

\- Otabek! 

O mundo girou no momento em que abriu seus olhos. Uma figura de cabelos dourados o chacoalhava, chamando-o de volta para a realidade de sua tenda.

\- Otabek! Acorda! Você está ardendo em febre.

\- Yuri? Não, eu só…  
Falou com a voz fraca.

\- Eu sei quando você está doente, não adianta fingir para mim que não está! Os leões estão chorando de saudade. 

Otabek suspirou. Odiava deixar qualquer um no circo preocupado, ainda mais Yuri. Já não bastava tudo o que faziam por ele, não podia incomodá-los ainda mais.

\- Seus… Estudos? Aula?

\- Você costuma desaparecer por um dia ou dois, mas não por quatro dias inteiros! O que você está sentindo além de febre? Dores? Mal estar? Vomitou?

\- Eu… Não sei… Não conta para ninguém. Vou melhorar logo. 

\- Não posso simplesmente deixar você doente aqui, Beka! Eu nem sei como te ajudar.

\- Água. Preciso de água.

\- Você precisa é de um banho gelado. 

Otabek não parecia mais falar nada coerente e o loiro temia que ele desmaiasse a qualquer momento. Yuri tomou Otabek em seu colo e o levou até o lavatório de seu vagão, a fim de manter o sigilo que o amigo pedia.

\- Vou tirar sua camisa, está bem? 

\- Mas está frio…

Yuri desabotoou a camisa de Otabek e a retirou, tentando evitar corar por encarar a pele morena que geralmente não ficava exposta. Desviou o olhar para não constranger o amigo, e talvez, só talvez evitar a sensação estranha que percorria seu corpo. Tinha um trabalho a cumprir.

\- P-pode deixar que eu me viro...

\- Tem certeza?

Otabek acenou com a cabeça enquanto começava a desabotoar a calça. Yuri, envergonhado, se retirou do banheiro, sentindo o coração acelerado. Encostou-se na porta e ainda conseguia ouvir os gemidos do domador ocasionados pelo frio e pela doença.

Sentou-se sobre a cama aguardando que o moreno o chamasse novamente. Começou a pensar em como amenizar a febre e decidiu que era melhor que Otabek permanecesse em seus aposentos. Após alguns minutos, o moreno saiu, não muito enrolado em uma toalha e ainda cambaleante. Yuri segurou o amigo a fim de evitar sua queda, mas não conseguiu evitar a da toalha.

\- Desculpa, Yuri!  
Disse Otabek abaixando-se para pegar a toalha.

Enquanto isso, um Yuri de olhos arregalados e assustados virava de costas sem saber o que fazer.

\- D-Deita na minha cama e se cobre, por favor. Você precisa suar um pouco. Posso me virar?

\- Sim.

Quando virou-se, encontrou Otabek com o rosto enfiado em seu travesseiro.

\- O que você está fazendo?  
Indagou Yuri.

\- Você cheira bem…

\- Certo… Vou te dar uma muda de roupas, ok?

Otabek se vestiu rapidamente embaixo do cobertor. As horas subsequentes não foram nada fáceis. Yuri procurou o termômetro no vagão do pai e verificou a temperatura continuamente e fazia algumas compressas, na tentativa de amenizar a situação, sem muito sucesso. A febre que antes estava a 38 ºC, agora aumentara para 40ºC. Yuri estava assustado e não sabia mais o que fazer.

\- Vom…

Não houve tempo para que Otabek se levantasse ou fosse ao banheiro. A cama do jovem agora estava coberta de vômito, o que fez todos os alarmes soarem na cabeça de Yuri.

\- Não tem mais jeito, Beka. Eu vou ter que falar com meu pai. 

Otabek não estava mais em condições de negar. Yuri, apesar de receoso de deixar o moreno sozinho, se retirou e em poucos minutos retornou com Dmitri, que entrou às pressas no vagão e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Otabek.

\- Há quanto tempo ele está assim? 

\- Faz algumas horas… Eu coloquei ele em um banho frio e fiz compressas, mas a febre não cedeu. E agora ele vomitou. Estou com medo, pai. Ele pediu para que eu não contasse, mas tenho medo de ter tomado a decisão errada. 

Dmitri suspirou.

\- Vou levá-lo ao hospital. Limpe as coisas por aqui. Corra até a tenda e chame Minani para ir comigo ao hospital, Pitchito tem apresentação hoje, mas ele está disponível.

Yuri pôs-se em carreira até a tenda dos palhaços e explicou rapidamente a Minami sobre a situação, levando-o até seu pai, que já estava pronto para partir com um Otabek enrolado no cobertor em seus braços.

\- Minami, eu confio no meu pai, mas sabe como ele fica emotivo quando se trata de todo mundo aqui. Seus instintos alpha são muito fortes quando se trata da proteção da nossa família. Se ele ficar alterado, por favor, ajude-o.

\- Pode deixar. Família cuida da família não é mesmo? E comigo não tem tristeza por perto!  
Disse sorrindo e bagunçando os cabelos do loiro em um afago.

\- Estou de partida, Yuri. Conto com você para cuidar de tudo.

\- E eu com o senhor para cuidar dele.

Dmitri percebeu a genuína preocupação e carinho que o filho possuía pelo amigo e seu grande coração alpha se aquiesceu.

\- Volto o mais rápido que puder. 

Dmitri beijou a têmpora de Yuri e entrou no táxi que Minami chamara.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hospital, Dmitri sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, com a cabeça de Otabek apoiada em seu ombro. Minami foi ao balcão onde recebeu uma ficha que deveria ser preenchida com informações clínicas do paciente. Como não sabia essas informações sobre do agora jovem-leão, levou a ficha até Dmitri.

\- Alergias?

\- Ele tem alergia a Novalgin.

\- Alguma alimentar?

\- Acho que só à pimenta e limão. Ele não tem cirurgias anteriores, ao menos que eu saiba, e não está fazendo uso de nenhum medicamento, eu acho. O sexo é masculino.

\- E o segundo gênero? 

\- Bom, se ele tivesse um cio, nós todos saberíamos, não? Para mim está claro que ele é beta, apesar de eu nunca ter perguntado para ele. Eu nunca o vi falar sobre o assunto e nós discutimos isso com certa frequência no circo. Sem contar que nunca senti nenhum aroma diferenciado vindo dele. 

\- Faz sentido. Eu também cheguei à conclusão de que era beta por volta dessa idade, já que nunca manifestei qualquer sinal de ser alpha ou ômega. Vou terminar de preencher e entregar à recepcionista.

Após mais 1 hora sentados nos bancos de madeira do hospital, Dmitri já estava irritado. O cheiro de madeira cortada já aparecia fraco e característico de sua ira. Se dirigiu à balconista.

\- Só alphas são privilegiados no atendimento? Estamos aqui faz muito tempo e muitos do que chegaram passaram à frente dele. O garoto está com 40 graus de febre. Isso é muito sério. Se eu perder o meu afilhado por causa desse sistema ineficiente que só privilegia quem não precisa…

\- Meu senhor, infelizmente são as regras do hospital. O jovem terá a sua vez. Aguarde apenas mais um pouco. 

O pai de Yuri ameaçou se exaltar mas Minami apareceu ao seu lado.

\- Dmitri, os seus feromônios estão ficando um pouco mais fortes, tente se controlar! Eu sei que a situação é preocupante, mas falta pouco. Otabek é muito forte e vai aguentar. 

O jovem finalmente foi chamado e Dmitri o acompanhou em cada momento. O médico, após alguns exames primários, chegou à conclusão de era algum tipo de bactéria ingerida. Aplicou-lhe uma injeção de penicilina no glúteo e prescreveu mais antibióticos para garantir que a bactéria não resistisse. Após tomar um antitérmico, Otabek já se sentia um pouco melhor, para a alegria de Dmitri e Minami, que o levaram de volta para o circo já consciente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- JÁ PODEM PARAR DE TENTAR CRIAR UM BURACO NESSE PICADEIRO!

\- Mas... Yuri! Como você pode não ter nos contado sobre isso? Era nosso direito como seus pais secundários!  
Exclamou Victor de forma exasperada.

\- Vocês não são nossos pais…  
Sussurrou o loiro já cansado repetir a mesma frase.

\- Eu até entendo esses dois, Yuri… Está todo mundo preocupado. Eu não sei nem como vou conseguir subir naquele trapézio hoje!  
Mila afirmou preocupada. 

\- Apesar de ter roubado meu pão várias vezes, espero que ele esteja bem. VEJAM COMO É GRANDE O MEU CORAÇÃO ALPHA!  
Gritou JJ para que todos ouvissem.

\- Não me admiraria que ele tivesse 14 centímetros…  
Disse Chris quase cuspindo de tanto rir. JJ engoliu um pouco da querosene com aquela resposta, mas não teve a oportunidade nem a coragem de retrucar. 

\- Não é hora para palhaçadas. Isso é sério.  
Falou Pitchito, o palhaço.

Yuri mal os conseguia ouvir. Estava tão nervoso e preocupado com o amigo que seu estômago parecia revirar. Esperava que seu pai retornasse logo e com boas notícias. Gostaria de ter ido junto para poder ficar com Otabek, mas se houvessem problemas, seria o único que poderia cuidar do circo. Um pouco antes do início do show, Yuri encontrava-se na coxia e todos já se preparavam para o show. Subitamente, Minani apareceu e o jovem não pôde evitar correr até ele para perguntar:

\- Como está o Otabek? Onde eles estão? 

\- Dmitri foi em direção ao seu vagão e o Otabek…

O loiro nem sequer esperou para ouvir o resto. Estava tão feliz de ter o domador de volta que não se conteve e correu para vê-lo. Dmitri estava na porta de seu vagão.

\- Como ele está? O que ele tem? Ele vai melhorar? Vai ficar tudo bem?

Dmitri ainda achava graça no quão afobado Yuri conseguia ser. 

\- Ele está bem, a febre está cedendo. Tomará antibióticos por alguns dias, mas ficará bem. Eu achei que era melhor que ele ficasse aqui para que você pudesse observá-lo para mim.

\- Eu posso cuidar dele. Eu tenho que cuidar dele.

Yuri entrou com toda velocidade no vagão e encontrou Otabek ressonando de forma tranquila em sua cama. 

\- É melhor deixar ele descansar. Vou me retirar para o show. Qualquer coisa, me chame.

\- Obrigado por cuidar dele, papai.

\- Ele é nossa família também e família cuida da família.  
Respondeu Dmirtri ao sair.

O rosto do moreno ainda estava um pouco pálido e isso fez com que Yuri sentasse no chão ao seu lado. Mesmo sabendo que ele estava melhor, não conseguia deixar o sentimento de preocupação de lado. A luz da lua, que se infiltrava por seu basculante e agora iluminava os fios grossos e escuros do amigo, fez com que ele parecesse menos com um ser humano e mais como uma divindade.

“Amigo…”

A vergonha não impediu suas mãos de acariciarem o preto dos cabelos alheios. Ele só queria que o outro pudesse sentir que estava ali por ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finais:
> 
> E então, pessoal? O que estão achando do nosso pequeno espetáculo? Já está bem claro que não é só o Otabek que tem uns coisos pelo Yuri né? Hahahaha! Fiquem ligados pois as férias estão chegando e vamos atualizar com uma frequência um pouquinho maior. 
> 
> Agradecemos pelos comentários e kudos! Ficamos muito felizes com eles!
> 
> Até a próxima!


	5. Ápice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respeitável público!   
> Vocês estão prontos? Hoje é o dia tão temido pelas autoras. Vocês vão entender o motivo, mas esperamos do fundo do coração que vocês gostem, ou que, pelo menos, continuem conosco para o resto da jornada. Amamos vocês.
> 
> Aproveitem e boa leitura!

Em poucos dias, Otabek melhorou e Yuri, que passou tantos dias ao seu lado, auxiliando-o a passar pela doença, sentiu sua falta. 

Era mais que esperado que tudo voltasse ao seu normal. O domador passaria os dias enfurnado na tenda com seus leões, aparecendo para eventuais apresentações e refeições, com algumas escapulidas durante a madrugada para perturbar Yuri. Contudo, aquilo já não era mais suficiente. 

Yuri com frequência se pegava pensando no outro. De repente, sua percepção sobre seus sentimentos ficara diferente. Durante os momentos cuidando do domador, a amizade entre ambos fora questionada diversas vezes na cabeça de Yuri. Seu coração parecia uma bagunça generalizada e ele não sabia mais a qual compartimento o amigo pertencia. Falar sobre aquilo com ele também seria impossível. Não tinha ideia se Otabek também o via de forma diferente e a coragem para tocar no assunto simplesmente não existia. Pensou em falar com pai, mas seria difícil conseguir um conselho sem receber perguntas demais. 

Mas, se não conseguia falar com seu pai, ele tinha dois na reserva.

“De jeito nenhum! Eles não são meus pais!”  
Balançou a cabeça acenando negativamente.

Mas não existia outra opção, existia? E eles, apesar de tudo, sempre tinham uma resposta. Geralmente não eram boas, mas eram melhores do que nada. 

Yuri olhou o próprio relógio e haveria tempo antes da apresentação do dia. Se esgueirou até o trailer de Victuuri e bateu na porta, como seu pai costumava bater na sua. Logo ouviu alguns murmúrios dentro do trailer e um barulho de correria. O filho de Dmitri estranhou a demora e bateu novamente. Yuuri abriu a porta, mostrando apenas o rosto, como se quisesse ocultar o que havia dentro. 

\- Ah, Victor, é só o Yuri. Pode soltar as crianças!

\- Vocês não conseguem nem cuidar dos coelhos que têm, agora vocês decidiram também adotar crianças?

Victor apareceu sorridente logo atrás de Yuuri.

\- Na verdade, foi só um gato. Mas se seu pai suspeitar que estamos com 33 coelhos e um gato, teríamos problemas sérios!

\- Quando ele descobriu que tinham quinze, nos fez doar alguns dos mais novos nas apresentações. Victor ainda chora de saudade à noite. 

\- MEUS COELHINHOS...

Yuri se questionou seriamente se aquela realmente havia sido uma boa ideia. Victuuri o encarava na expectativa de saber o que ele tinha para dizer. 

\- Você quer entrar, Yuri? Está com uma carinha de preocupação…  
Yuuri afirmou, abraçando o jovem.

\- N-Não estou nada. Vim apenas tirar uma dúvida básica, sabe?

\- Victor! Nosso filho veio pedir conselhos aos pais! Que orgulho!  
Falou Yuuri.

\- Que emoção!  
Gritou Victor de dentro do trailer.

\- Já estou arrependido! Vou voltar para o meu…

\- Nananão!

Yuuri puxou o loiro para dentro do ambiente que tinha um peculiar odor de dejetos de coelhos. 

\- Como você conseguem viver aqui dentro?

\- Em nosso ninho de amor sempre cabe mais um…  
Respondeu Victor, apenas de cueca.

\- Eca…

\- Mas diga, Yurio. Que tipos de preocupações e tormentos se passam em seu jovem coração?  
Perguntou Yuuri.

\- Já falei para não me chamarem de Yurio.   
Yuri suspirou. Não era nem um pouquinho fácil conversar com aqueles dois.

\- Digamos que eu tenha um amigo que está com algumas dúvidas sobre um assunto estranho e…

\- Você está apaixonado?  
Perguntou Victor.

\- Está sim! Olhe para a cara dele!  
Respondeu o mágico.

\- É SOBRE UM AMIGO!

\- Tudo bem, “sobre um amigo”. Pode falar.

Yuri passou a mão nervosamente sobre o rosto. Respirou fundo e garantiu sua dose de coragem para falar do assunto, ou sabia que poderia ficar preso ali para sempre.

\- O meu amigo conhece uma pessoa faz muitos anos. E eles sempre foram amigos. Mas… Ultimamente… Ultimamente essa pessoa percebeu que talvez só amizade não defina o que ele sente pelo amigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tem medo de que não seja algo recíproco e que a outra pessoa acabe se afastando.

Victuuri se entreolharam com um sorriso frouxo que dizia “eu sabia”.

\- Oh, querido… Eu e Victor sempre soubemos que você e Otabek nasceram um para o outro, como em contos do passado!  
Suspiraram juntos.

\- Que história é essa de contos do passado? Eu e Otabek nunca… E QUEM DISSE QUE ERA EU? É UM AMIGO!

\- Ok. Um amigo… Tudo bem.  
Respondeu Victuuri.

\- E-Eu não… Quer dizer… Esse meu amigo não sabe o que fazer ou como expressar o que está sentindo. É tudo muito estranho e confuso. O coração bate acelerado, as noites são mal dormidas, o tempo inteiro só tem uma pessoa no pensamento. 

Seguiu-se uma pausa. 

\- Pelo que ele me contou…  
Terminou Yuri, desviando o olhar de Victuuri.

\- Essas coisas são realmente complicadas, sabe? Ele já deve ter dado algum sinal se sente algo assim por você… Aliás, pelo seu amigo. E tem mais, Yuri, se ele nunca falar, nunca saberá se é recíproco. É realmente melhor permanecer com a dúvida do que saber a verdade?  
Yuuri disse, mexendo nos cabelos loiros do jovem. 

\- Uma boa opção é perguntar o nome do leãozinho novo dele!  
Victor falou animadamente, batendo pequenas palmas e quase não percebendo Yuuri virando em sua direção, em choque.

\- Vi… Victor! DE QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?   
Yuuri dirigiu um olhar assassino ao marido.

\- Oh! Nada! Eu estou um pouco confuso, apenas. Já que seu amigo não está apaixonado por nenhum domador de leões, não há motivos para perguntar o nome do leãozinho, não é, YURA?

\- O nome do leão do Otabek é Yura?   
Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Por isso ele não havia contado o nome e evitava mencionar o filhote na sua presença. Otabek também sentia alguma coisa! Beijou a testa de Yuuri e a careca de Victor e correu na direção da tenda dos leões.

Pela primeira vez, Yuri sentiu que valera a pena pedir conselhos a Victuuri. Os dois tinham as cabeças no mundo da lua, mas seus corações estavam no lugar certo. 

As nuvens pesadas se aglomeravam do lado de fora e, por um segundo, Yuri temeu se molhar. Mas isso não importava. 

Por mais que corresse, sua ansiedade por aquilo fazia os segundos parecerem uma eternidade. Mas ao mesmo tempo… A proximidade com a tenda fez as borboletas em seu estômago se agitarem. E se não fosse isso? E se aqueles dois ouviram tudo errado? Seus passos foram se desacelerando. E se? E SE? Por que aquilo era tão difícil? 

Terminou parado no gradeado já na parte coberta da tenda, encarando os leões em busca de Otabek. Se assustou quando ouviu a voz do moreno logo atrás de si, notando que estava ofegante.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Yuri?

\- Qual o nome do seu leão?

\- O nome do que?

\- Do filhote. É Yura, não é?

Otabek encarou os próprios pés. Onde estava com a cabeça para confiar aquilo àqueles dois lunáticos? Yuri o encarava ainda ofegante, esperançoso por ouvir a resposta.

\- N-Não… Quer dizer… Eu não…  
Otabek se atrapalhou com as palavras, desviando fortemente os olhos de Yuri.

O domador, sem saber como sair daquela situação, acabou andando sem direção, simplesmente passando pelo loiro que estava parado e quase em choque.

\- Otabek, olha para mim, por favor… OLHA PARA MIM!

O moreno virou-se rapidamente, encarando os olhos esmeralda de Yuri.

\- Eu não sei exatamente como dizer isso. Não sei mesmo. Mas tudo parece tão diferente agora. Eu não sei como é para você, mas… Eu… Eu gosto de você, Otabek. 

\- E-Eu também gosto de você, Yuri. Você é meu melhor amigo e…

\- Não. Não como amigo. É mais do que isso. Eu sinto algo diferente quando te vejo. Não sei nomear. Não sei se é necessário nomear. Eu só sinto, e isso tem me consumido pelos últimos dias. Eu quero ser seu amigo, mas não quero. Também quero ser mais.

Otabek estava pálido. As gotas de chuva que começavam a cair se transformaram em uma tempestade e o rapaz não conseguia ao menos se mover de onde estava para buscar proteção. Sua boca não se movia. O fluxo sanguíneo parecia ter parado completamente. Ele estava certo de que aquela declaração de Yuri não poderia ser real.

\- V-Você… Você está enganado. Isso… Isso não é real, Yuri. Volta para sua tenda, por favor.

\- Eu sei que o que sinto é diferente. Mas não há engano. Mas eu preciso saber de você… Não precisa ser recíproco, eu só…

Otabek permaneceu em silêncio. Os olhos de Yuri começaram a marejar. Não havia aceitação ou recusa. A indiferença lhe doeu mais que uma resposta negativa.

\- É isso, então? Não vai me dar uma resposta concreta? Coloca o nome do seu leão com o meu apelido e finge que não significa nada? Nossos passeios à noite também não significaram nada? Nossas conversas? Aquele dia com os leões? Você segurou minha mão! Segurou minha mão e agora está soltando?   
Terminou com a voz embargada.

O domador ainda estava parado. Não era possível dizer se era a chuva que corria pelo rosto do moreno, mas em Yuri, que estava completamente seco, somente lágrimas se viam. Yuri saiu da cobertura em direção a Otabek, parou ao seu lado e, sem olhar para o outro, disse:

\- Tudo bem. Eu não devia ter falado nada mesmo. Você diz que é corajoso e que não tem medo de nada, mas agora parece covarde. 

O loiro seguiu o caminho para sua tenda, deixando o domador na chuva torrencial sem mover um músculo sequer.

Imaginava que a conversa seria difícil, mas não tão complicado. Lidar com a rejeição era mais difícil do que qualquer exercício de matemática em suas horas incessantes de estudo. Era pior do que as posições que Chris tentava lhe ensinar.

Gritou contra o travesseiro, tentando abafar o som de sua angústia. Aquilo era pior do que a incerteza. Entretanto, percebeu que Otabek não havia tirado qualquer uma de suas dúvidas relacionadas aos dois. Ele se escondera. Guardara tudo para si. Assim como Yuri pensava ter sido o melhor a se fazer.

A apresentação já havia terminado. Yuri nem sequer teve forças para levantar de sua cama e ir assistir ao espetáculo que tanto gostava. Todos estavam em suas tendas e apenas o som da chuva em sua janela era audível. Se sentia sufocado, enclausurado dentro de seu conforto. As palavras ditas ao amigo se repetiam diversas vezes em sua mente. Já começara a acreditar que havia sido ríspido demais. Afinal, se aquela constatação fora difícil para o loiro, também não devia ter sido fácil ouvir todas aquelas palavras e ter uma resposta pronta para elas.

Já eram por volta de uma da manhã. O loiro se revirava na cama. A culpa o consumia completamente. Só queria voltar ao que era antes da estúpida ideia de confessar seus sentimentos para Otabek, que claramente não estava preparado para tal. Resolveu acabar com a agonia. Colocou seu tênis, saiu em silêncio do trailer, para não acordar seu pai, e rumou em meio ao gramado molhado que exalava seu cheiro característico. Seu único desejo era fazer as pazes. Conversar com o amigo. Ele aceitaria ter apenas a amizade, mesmo sentindo algo a mais.

Já em proximidade da tenda dos leões, em apenas uma batida do seu coração, o mundo inteiro parecia se focar naquele lugar. Um cheiro de hortelã com algo mais, que ele não saberia diferenciar, o direcionava para o local no qual estava Otabek. E Yuri sabia disso. Sabia em seu âmago. Era tão forte e tão bom que parecia uma tortura. Seu coração acelerava e a respiração era incerta. Quando percebeu, estava correndo, e em outro lampejo de sua mente, estava parado nas grades da tenda.

Aquele cheiro era… Erva de gato. E Otabek era a fonte. Podia ouvir seus gemidos altos e os gritos implorando por um…

\- ALPHA! POR FAVOR!

Yuri percebeu que não conseguia se controlar. Ele precisava estar com Otabek. Os leões rugiam ferozmente, como nunca antes viu. A inalcançabilidade de Otabek o sufocava. Procurou pelas entradas do gradeado, mas todas estavam trancadas. Poderia arrebentar os cadeados, mas como passaria pelos leões? Sua mente trabalhava em favor de seus instintos, mas o sofrimento de Otabek corrompia suas faculdades mentais. Procurou pela entrada mais distante, pela pura necessidade. Tinha que tentar. Ao correr até a entrada dos fundos da tenda, o vento fresco que soprava atenuou o cheiro de Otabek, trazendo a Yuri a consciência que ele necessitava para sair do local. Totalmente transtornado, o loiro se viu obrigado a deixar Otabek em seu sofrimento, sem ajuda. Era pelo seu próprio bem. Mas também não podia deixá-lo à mercê de outros alphas que passassem por perto. Decidiu então colocar uma cadeira perto da tenda dos leões, que, felizmente, era bem afastada de todas as outras, e vigiar o ômega em seu cio, mantendo uma distância segura.

Então, Otabek era ômega. Não achava que seus instintos o levariam tão longe ao presenciar um cio. Quando se deu conta do que poderia ter feito… Agradeceu mentalmente por ter conseguido ficar são.

Começou a se questionar como nunca sentira seu cheiro antes. E era tão bom… Provavelmente ele tomava supressores, para o cio, para o cheiro… Mas por que ele nunca o havia contado? Quando se descobriu alpha, não escondeu isso de Otabek. E eles sempre conversaram abertamente sobre o assunto. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. 

Antes que se afastasse o suficiente, ainda conseguiu ouvir o choro vindo de dentro do ambiente:

\- YURA! FICA COMIGO!

Um grito que lhe partiu o coração, e que ao mesmo tempo, lhe encheu de esperanças. Yuri soube que, naquele momento, Otabek sentia sua presença ali. A presença de um alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá novamente. Nos perdoem pela dose de angst, mas faz parte do desenvolver da história e a rejeição assim como uma série de outras pontas soltas que esse capítulo deixou serão explicadas futuramente. Paciência conosco e prometemos que o amorzinho e as graças voltam em breve.   
> Amamos vocês por acompanharem nossa história e até a próxima


	6. De volta ao palco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senhoras, senhores e crianças (eu pelo menos espero que não tenha nenhuma aqui),
> 
> Temos o prazer de trazer para vocês um capítulo cheio de emoções, com risadas, drama, romance e aventura. 
> 
> Esperamos que gostem e que as lacunas agora sejam todas preenchidas!

Yuri sabia que precisaria explicar sua ausência para o pai, então, correu até o seu vagão, deixando um bilhete, avisando-o que passaria todo o dia seguinte estudando com Otabek. Certamente, Dmitri não iria se opor aos estudos do filho ou do afilhado.

Pegou uma cadeira de metal em seu quarto, alguns livros e um pouco de água e comida. Sabia que o cio poderia durar de 12 à 48 horas e seria bastante tempo observando Otabek. Aproveitou o ensejo, tapou o nariz e a boca, entrando na tenda e jogando alguns alimentos embrulhados por cima da grade. 

Sentou-se onde achou que estaria seguro de seus instintos com alguns livros. O frio da madrugada era desconfortável, mas era necessário passar por aquilo. Entretanto, não esperava dar de cara com o JJ sonâmbulo e pelado que vinha em sua direção. Em um primeiro instante, amaldiçoou-se por não lembrar que Otabek o havia avisado sobre aquela possibilidade. Não tinha ideia de como lidaria com… “AQUILO”, mas não poderia deixar outro alpha se aproximar de Otabek. Além da proteção do ômega, seus instintos alpha o alertavam para que afastasse o outro.

Levantou-se de supetão, cobrindo os olhos, deixando espaço para que apenas visse o caminho. Encontrou JJ facilmente seguindo o som das frases que este dizia repetidamente e começou a empurrá-lo pelas costas, levando-o na direção contrária à tenda dos leões. 

\- Eu sou o grande alpha! Todos querem um alpha como eu! Meu fogo nunca se apaga!

“Que nojo…”  
Pensou o loiro. 

\- FOURTEEN!

\- Fourteen é o número de passos que você precisa dar naquela direção para se provar o MAIOR ALPHA DE TODOS!

JJ acenou com a cabeça e andou a passos lentos até sua tenda. Yuri torceu para que ele não saísse mais de lá. Não sabia se seria capaz de enfrentar Jean, o grande alpha e sua nudez novamente. 

“Como ele não sente frio?”  
Pensou um Yuri indignado.

O resto da madrugada fora bem tranquila. Yuri passou todo o dia praticamente nos arredores da tenda e apenas afastou-se quando deixou de sentir qualquer indício do aroma fresco de erva-de-gato no ar. Ele sabia que o dia seguinte não seria nada fácil, em parte pela última conversa que tiveram, e também por haver presenciado aquele cio. Chegou a se perguntar se Otabek se recordaria de sua presença, mas com certeza aquele grito por seu nome não era algo facilmente esquecível. Sentiu sorte por não ter sido visto, pois seria muito difícil de explicar o porquê de estar ali sem invadir a privacidade de Otabek. 

Sentia-se cansado, angustiado, triste, confuso e apaixonado. Aguardou ansiosamente para que o amigo lhe procurasse. Mas Otabek não bateu em seu vagão na madrugada seguinte e nem apareceu para o café da manhã. Yuri já sentia-se sufocado com tanta coisa que precisava dizer. Não conseguia se concentrar nos livros, treinar contorcionismo ou qualquer outra coisa que precisasse fazer. 

Uma batida em sua porta lhe tirou de seus conflitos internos, o trazendo de volta à realidade. Dmitri abriu a porta e viu o filho deitado no chão com uma dezena de livros abertos ao redor.

\- Filho? Podemos conversar um pouco?

\- Claro, pai. Desculpe a bagunça.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que você está estudando bastante esses dias e eu não quero atrapalhar nem nada, mas… Eu percebi você um pouco cabisbaixo ontem durante o dia, e queria saber se aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- É que eu me desentendi com o Otabek durante os nossos estudos e ficou uma situação chata entre nós. 

\- Ah, filho… Isso é normal em uma amizade. Nem sempre vamos concordar em tudo. Eu sei que vocês vão fazer as pazes, é só uma questão de tempo.

\- Mas… Não. O senhor tem razão. Não tenho motivos para me preocupar com isso.

Respondeu o loiro, agora sorrindo e olhando de forma confiante.

\- Esse é o rosto do meu filho!

Disse Dmitri afagando os cabelos de Yuri.

\- E como vão os estudos?

\- São muitos conteúdos para estudar, mas tenho me saído bem. Otabek é melhor em linguagem do que eu, então ele tem me ajudado. 

\- Fico feliz em saber que você está se preparando bem. Logo logo fará os exames de admissão para a faculdade e ser um dos primeiros lhe garantirá uma bolsa de estudos. Não poderá mais viver essa rotina do circo. Terá de se estabelecer em algum lugar, e eu lhe darei o suporte para tal. 

Yuri não sabia como responder ao pai. Não podia recusar-lhe realizar seu sonho, mas também, não queria deixar o circo, e muito menos Otabek. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe daquele lugar e das pessoas que amava.

\- Bom, não quero atrapalhar seu momento de estudo… É só que eu ouvi falar que o Otabek está no refeitório, se isso ajuda em alguma coisa…

“Otabek?”

O rapaz saiu correndo para fora do quarto, deixando seu pai rindo no local. A necessidade de acertar as coisas com o amigo era tão grande, que nem sequer tinha planejado o que iria falar quando o visse. Eram tantas coisas que gostaria de colocar para fora...

O loiro entrou esbaforido no local e de imediato seu olhar cruzou com o de Otabek, que começou a encarar a própria bandeja. O refeitório estaria vazio se não fosse por ele. Yuri entrou e sentou-se bem de frente para o domador, que permaneceu sem olhá-lo, enfiando o pão que tinha pego praticamente todo na boca, como se quisesse escapar de estar no mesmo recinto que o outro. 

\- Beka…

\- Acho que não é uma boa hora agora, Yuri. 

Disse tentando se levantar, mas sendo segurado pelo amigo. 

\- E quando vai ser uma boa hora? Quando você entrar no cio de novo e alguém te atacar? Você tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? Eu… 

Yuri segurou o braço de Otabek, impedindo-o de se afastar. 

\- Olha, Yuri…

\- Desde quando você sabe? E por que nunca me contou? A gente sempre conversou sobre tudo, Otabek. Tudo. Quando eu achava que era beta, conversei com você muitas vezes sobre as minhas inseguranças. Quanto tempo mais você pretendia esconder isso de mim? 

\- Isso não é da sua conta, está bem? Esse problema é meu. 

\- Nós somos uma família, Otabek. O que pode acontecer com você, é e sempre será meu problema. Eu passei o dia protegendo você. 

\- Eu sei me cuidar sozinho. Eu sempre soube me cuidar sozinho, mesmo antes de vocês aparecerem.

Yuri estava frustrado com aquela conversa. Otabek não parecia se abrir por nada.

\- Yuri… O seu cheiro…

\- Desculpa se eu sou a droga de um alpha e estou preocupado com você. Eu pelo menos sou sincero! Eu te disse sobre tudo! Sobre meus sentimentos, sobre quem eu sou! E você… Você me afasta. 

O loiro foi embora, deixando um Otabek sem ação. O moreno abaixou a cabeça na mesa do refeitório, e embora lutasse para conter suas lágrimas, elas caíam sem aviso prévio. Era melhor que fosse assim. Um ômega como ele não merecia o amor de ninguém.

Yuri não conseguia entender aquele comportamento. Nem o porquê de Otabek nunca ter se aberto. Aquilo o feria, mas não tinha como obrigá-lo a dizer coisa alguma. O circo partiria no outro dia e sabia que o domador não desejava viajar em sua companhia, como geralmente fazia. 

No dia seguinte, o jovem loiro ajudou em algumas tarefas da mudança do circo, como colocar os tecidos no vagão de carga e carregar alguns objetos pesados que outros não conseguiam. Não vira Otabek durante todo o dia e aquilo o deixava ainda mais mau-humorado e triste.

Enquanto isso, em outro canto da bagunça, Otabek tentava conversar com Dmitri sobre a viagem.

\- Padrinho, mas eu…

\- Olha, eu entendo que você ame os leões, mas tenho que ficar de olho em todos, durante a viagem. O vagão dos leões é muito afastado de minhas vistas. Além disso, você e Yuri são amigos, qual o problema em viajar juntos?

\- É que não…

\- Sem desculpas, rapaz. Vá no vagão com o Yuri e não quero saber se vocês vão passar o tempo todo sem olhar um para o outro. Isso é uma ordem.

O domador se deu por vencido. Não havia como desagradar ao padrinho, não com tudo que este fazia por ele. Sentiu-se temeroso pela viagem, pois sabia que Yuri o confrontaria novamente. Suspirou e acabou por se dirigir ao vagão do amigo. Se é que o alpha ainda o considerava assim.

Otabek organizou suas coisas no vagão, pegou o colchão embaixo da cama e ligou o rádio, que tocava um tango qualquer, aproveitando que Yuri ainda não estava ali. O cheiro característico do alpha, ainda que fraco, dominava o ambiente e era quase impossível não se sentir confortado por ele. Otabek ainda se questionava sobre o que teria ocorrido para que os próprios supressores do cio perdessem o efeito e não conseguia chegar à uma resposta imediata. Era extremamente cauteloso pois não desejava que os outros soubessem seu segredo. Deitado no colchão, ao lado da cama de Yuri, percebeu que seu travesseiro ficara junto com as outras bagagens. Com preguiça de ir buscá-lo, acabou puxando o travesseiro da cama acima, afundando-se ainda mais, nos ferormônios do amigo.

Assim que Yuri entrou, visualizou a figura do domador encolhida no colchão, abraçando seu travesseiro como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sorriu de lado.

“Ainda tem a coragem de dizer que não gosta de mim”

O ômega, depois de tudo, parecia extremamente relaxado. A cena toda confortava os instintos protetivos do loiro. Yuri pegou um dos livros na mesinha e deitou-se na cama em uma posição nada confortável para os não-contorcionistas, passando as páginas com um de seus pés. 

Horas se passaram e agora, já desfrutava da paisagem verde dos campos. O sacolejar eventual do trem fez com que Otabek despertasse lentamente. Ainda estava agarrado no travesseiro do outro. Quando apercebeu-se, colocou-o de lado e sentou-se no colchão de molas, agora tendo a visão de Yuri, que se encontrava deitado, olhando para algum ponto distante na janela. Ambos coraram de vergonha e Otabek deitou-se novamente. 

\- V-Você quer seu travesseiro de volta?

\- Hm… Pode ficar com ele. O cheiro te acalma, não é ?

Otabek, quase de imediato, atirou o travesseiro no alpha. Yuri por um momento sentiu-se satisfeito, mas no seguinte preocupou-se. Não era aquele tipo de provocação que ele gostaria de fazer. Queria acertar as coisas. Colocar os sentimentos que ambos tinham um pelo outro em pratos limpos. 

O silêncio era constrangedor. O moreno religou o rádio numa tentativa de amenizar a atmosfera densa. Não funcionou muito. 

O loiro imaginava maneiras de ultrapassar aquela barreira. Por mais que a música tocasse, o único som que chegava em seus ouvidos era a respiração pesada do outro. Desistiu, mas sem saber quem era o mais covarde: ele ou Otabek.

Já era de noite. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de levantar. Nem mesmo o anúncio do jantar feito animadamente por Victuuri fez com que movessem sequer um músculo. Subitamente, um tranco balançou o vagão no qual estavam, fazendo com que Yuri fosse lançado para o lado, inevitavelmente, em cima do domador.

Tudo pareceu parar. A cena era constrangedora para ambos. Os olhares próximos, o peso de um sobre o outro, a respiração mesclada, que aquecia os dois. Talvez, o fator mais constrangedor fosse a mistura dos seus feromônios. Yuri exalava seu odor característico, despertado pelas sensações do corpo de Otabek sobre si e ainda mais, pelo quase imperceptível, porém presente, cheiro de erva-de-gato que emanava da pele do moreno.

\- Você também cheira bem.

Otabek corou com o comentário do loiro e virou o rosto. Yuri levantou-se apressado, sem graça, tentando desfazer aquela situação.

\- Você está bem? Desculpe ter caído em cima de você, eu...

Yuri disse, levando sua mão para trás da cabeça e desviando o olhar.

\- Tudo bem, foi um acidente.

No fundo, Otabek sabia que aqueles segundos a mais nos quais Yuri estava sobre ele, não haviam sido acidentais. Entretanto, não gostaria que fossem.

\- Meu pai tem que ter mais cuidado com os maquinistas que ele contrata! Espero que ninguém tenha se machucado. É um absurdo! Já não temos muitas coisas, imagina se elas caem e quebram! Eu… 

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Yuri. Se alguma coisa tivesse dado errado, já saberíamos. Seu pai já estaria esbravejando por aí.

Os dois riram. 

\- Ele realmente não é a pessoa mais silenciosa do mundo. Nem a que consegue melhor disfarçar os ferormônios...

Yuri estava satisfeito por ter conseguido começar aquele diálogo. Agradeceu mentalmente ao maquinista ruim ter provocado aquele baque. Mas achou que a locomotiva estava parada tempo demais. 

\- O trem está demorando a partir. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Yuri questionou-se.

Repentinamente, Otabek percebeu que havia algo de errado e saiu correndo para a porta do vagão-quarto. Quando a abriu, teve certeza de que a situação era bem pior do que apenas estar parado. 

Estavam completamente sozinhos. No meio da ferrovia. Apenas os dois. No vagão que soltou-se do resto do trem. 

Enquanto Yuri ainda esbravejava sobre o maquinista, o domador foi o arauto das más notícias.

\- Yuri… Acho que nós temos um problema...

O loiro olhou espantado para o trilho a frente. 

\- Mas que…

\- Sabe o que o padrinho acha sobre palavrões.

\- O que a gente vai fazer agora? Nós estamos no meio do nada! Só tem mato aqui! Pior! E se aparecer algum animal…

\- Meus leões! 

\- Eles estão seguros. Meu pai ainda sabe cuidar deles. Vai ficar tudo bem. 

Otabek respirou fundo. 

\- Sério, Yuri, você precisa aprender à controlar seus feromônios. 

\- Desculpa. Eu só… É difícil. Especialmente com você por perto. Não consigo controlar meus sentimentos. Mas você nunca falou do meu cheiro antes…

Otabek suspirou, porém ali, sabia que não havia mais como fugir do assunto do seu segundo gênero.

\- Se eu dissesse que sentia o cheiro de todos no circo, seria bem óbvio que eu não era beta, já que eles são quase insensíveis aos feromônios. 

\- Mas por quê esconder isso, Beka? Você sabe que ninguém ali iria te julgar por isso, muito menos… Eu. Você escondeu isso do seu melhor amigo. Eu nem sei como conseguiu esconder de todos no circo.

\- Yuri… O mundo não é assim. A gente já conversou sobre isso antes. Os ômegas são inferiores e não têm espaço. São fracos…

\- Você acha isso do Chris e da Mila? 

\- Nunca! Eles são incríveis. Mas… Eles são diferentes de mim. Eu… Eu nem sequer sou digno de tudo o que recebi de vocês.

\- Você acha que qualquer coisa do que eu sinto por você seria diferente se você fosse alpha ou beta? Honestamente? 

\- Isso já aconteceu antes e eu não me surpreenderia se acontecesse de novo. 

\- Aconteceu quando, Otabek? Se pelo visto, só eu sei!

Yuri percebeu na expressão do domador que a mágoa ia além da história que conhecia do amigo. 

\- Quer sentar e conversar sobre isso? Sem mais mentiras entre nós?

\- Não é mentira… É só… Medo. 

Para Otabek falar em medo, O alpha sabia que havia algo de errado. Sentou-se na porta e o outro fez o mesmo, ficando ao seu lado. 

\- Eu vou te contar, Yuri. Preciso que me ouça até o final. 

O loiro assentiu e domador iniciou sua história.

\- Eu me lembro de poucas coisas antes do seu pai me achar. Eu tinha uma família. Uma casa enorme, feliz e acolhedora. Houve um dia em específico, no qual meu pai sempre falava. Eu só sei que tinha a ver com algo dos alphas, pois eles não paravam de repetir isso. 

O olhar do domador parecia perdido na noite enquanto contava sua história.

\- Quando o tal dia chegou, a família inteira estava reunida na sala. Pensei que fosse uma festa, eu adorava festas. Mas estava muito enganado. Eu nem podia imaginar o motivo. Um doutor foi até meu quarto e fez vários procedimentos comigo… Cheguei a ficar desacordado. 

Yuri percebeu que aquela história não tinha um final feliz. Sentiu a tristeza do amigo e tomou uma de suas mãos em sinal de conforto.

\- Depois disso só lembro do meu pai dizendo coisas grotescas e afirmando que não tinha espaço para um ômega na família dele. Todos pareciam concordar, me olhavam com nojo. Eu não merecia nada por ser ômega. Não merecia o amor de nenhum deles. 

Aquelas palavras doeram no coração do alpha. Nunca passara por nada do tipo, mas imaginava o quão terrível deveria ser para uma criança. Fora inevitável impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

\- Eu sei que naturalmente a gente só descobre o segundo gênero na puberdade, mas eu sempre soube. Minha família gastou bastante dinheiro com exames incomuns como se fizesse questão que eu soubesse. Por isso me jogaram fora, como se eu fosse lixo. Eu não era digno deles. Nem de ninguém.

\- Não chame esses imundos de família. Eles não sabem o que é uma família de verdade. 

\- No fim das contas, acabei largado nas ruas. Eu, meus gatos, os restos de pão que eu conseguia e o cheiro de maresia que me dava segurança de estar em casa. 

\- Você disse que gosta do meu cheiro. Eu lhe cheiro a quê?

\- Eu acho que não me encaixo em lugar nenhum. Mas quando estou com você, me sinto em casa. Me sinto de volta à minha cidade, antes disso tudo acontecer. É maresia, Yuri. E para mim, o cheiro de maresia é quase tão bom quanto o de pão quentinho.

Um sorriso escapou pelos lábios do loiro, mesmo entre as lágrimas. Talvez não estivesse enganado em acreditar que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

\- E você tem cheiro de erva-de-gato. E eu achando que o lance dos leões era puro talento…

\- Erva… de… Gato?

\- Por isso que os leões ficam dengosos quando você aparece! E os felinos têm o olfato melhor que o nosso. Aposto que quando criança você já tinha um pouco… Se bem que eu nunca senti seu cheiro antes do seu cio.

\- O padrinho me dá uma mesada. Eu me contento com pouco, sabe? Custeei meus supressores de cio e cheiro por alguns anos, e me isolava quando o cio vinha, mas ele costumava ser mais fraco devido ao supressor. E ninguém desconfiava, já que é comum eu sumir por um dia ou dois.

\- É comum que o consumo de antibióticos corte o efeito do supressor… E o uso prolongado tem efeitos colaterais, você tinha que ter ciência disso.

\- Eu sei me cuidar! Não precisa fazer isso por mim...

\- Eu quero fazer isso por você, se você quiser… 

\- Não quero que me veja como alguém fraco, que necessita de proteção. Eu sou corajoso, sempre fui. Eu ainda sou seu amigo. Quem te chama para passear de madrugada, quem te faz tocar nos leões. Eu sou o mesmo. Sou o mesmo…

\- Você ainda é o mesmo para mim. Já te disse várias vezes que não importa o seu segundo gênero. Eu… Eu me apaixonei muito antes disso. Me apaixonei por tantas coisas em você, que é até difícil enumerar. Mas me desculpa. Desculpa se eu fui precipitado em te revelar sobre meus sentimentos. Eu aceito qualquer coisa, Otabek. Se você me quiser só como amigo, eu…

Antes que Yuri pudesse continuar sua sessão de desculpas, as de Otabek haviam acabado. Os lábios pálidos do loiro foram cobertos pelos cheios e quentes do domador. Muito além do que alpha e ômega, eles eram duas pessoas confessando seus sentimentos de forma silenciosa. O simples tocar de seus lábios fez com que seus corações batessem como um. Eles se completavam e traziam à tona o melhor do outro. A conexão era tão intensa que os fez perder o ar. 

Yuri olhou para Otabek ainda tímido. Não esperava aquela atitude do ômega, estava nas nuvens. Só que eles estavam abandonados no meio do nada e não sabiam se o resgate chegaria tão cedo. 

\- Yuri, me diz que você ainda contrabandeia os biscoitos da cozinha… Eu estou morrendo de fome.

\- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam. 

\- Falando em velhos hábitos, quando eu cheguei você só falava em cloaca. Olha só que ironia, tenho uma! 

As risadas foram bem gostosas. Estavam mais confortáveis do que nunca na presença um do outro.

\- Mas você sabe controlar se vai fazer cocô ou criança? 

Yuri tentou ser engraçado.

\- Até o momento, eu só sei fazer o primeiro.

Yuri olhou espantado para Otabek, que fez uma careta. Os dois voltaram a rir. Os biscoitos foram divididos entre os dois. 

\- Otabek, liga o rádio, por favor. Já estamos sozinhos nesse fim de mundo até alguém nos achar mesmo...

A música tomou conta do ambiente. 

\- Nunca pensei que o meu primeiro jantar romântico seria dentro do meu quarto, comendo biscoito e ao som do Rei, Elvis.

Otabek nunca sentira-se tão confortável. Nem mesmo em meio aos seus amados leões. Aquela sensação era totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que experimentara antes. Era como ser… Amado? 

“Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so”

* “Me ame com ternura, me ame com doçura  
Nunca me deixe partir  
Você tornou minha vida completa  
E eu te amo tanto” *

O jantar chegou ao fim pouco depois. Trocaram ainda mais alguns carinhos e beijos. Deitaram-se na cama na esperança de que alguém aparecesse logo e terminaram por dormir abraçados, bagunçados e, surpreendentemente, felizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como vocês estão? Vivos? Bem? Esperamos que sim e que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois ele foi muito importante para a história. 
> 
> Muito obrigada pelas leituras e kudos, nós nem conseguimos agradecer o suficiente. Obrigada a todos e até a próxima!


	7. Efeitos Especiais

Notas Iniciais.

Respeitável público,

Decidimos fazer alguns esclarecimentos sobre passagem de tempo, que está nos pequenos detalhes nos capítulos, mas pode ter passado despercebido. 

Em praticamente todos os capítulos tem passagem de tempo. 

No primeiro capítulo, os dois tem em torno de 4 anos. 

No segundo, 12 anos.

Terceiro, aproximadamente 16.

E nos demais eles tem aproximadamente 17 anos.

O que imaginamos é uma diferença de alguns meses entre o terceiro e o quarto. 

No mais, esse capítulo foi gostosíssimo de escrever, é um pouquinho mais curto pois é de transição e esperamos que vocês gostem.

 

*

\- Eu, JJ, o grande alpha, rei do circo, os encontrei! 

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo. JJ ria para si mesmo, completando sua entrada com uma pose digna dos heróis gregos. O restante da trupe corria apressada para alcançá-lo. Sala fora a primeira a vê-lo, colocando a mão no rosto em vergonha alheia pelo outro alpha. Victuuri se ajoelharam no colchão de Otabek quase em prantos pelo reaparecimento do loiro e do domador. Os palhaços Pichit e Minami se abraçavam em comemoração. Chris e Mila observavam a cena dos dois jovens totalmente entrelaçados dividindo a mesma cama, paralisados. Se entreolharam temerosos da recepção que Dmitri teria àquilo.

Nem a agitação fora capaz de despertar os dois “amigos”, portanto, acenaram para que Victuuri realizassem essa árdua tarefa. Tapinhas foram desferidos em seus rostos para que acordassem antes que Dmitri os alcançassem.

\- Bom dia, coelhinhos do amor!   
Falou Yuuri no ouvido do loiro.

Yuri, começara a dar sinais de que acordava. Tentava entender aquela confusão de vozes, até que a de Victor praticamente cantarolou.

\- Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Não se demorem ou Dmitri pode vê-los bem abraçadinhos como vocês estãooo…

Seus olhos abriram-se e contemplaram o brilho de Victuuri à sua frente (nesse caso, era mesmo a careca de Victor). Tentando fugir da luz, se moveu na cama estreita e percebeu que Otabek encontrava-se com as costas coladas ao seu peito. No susto da realização, acabou por chutar o amigo, fazendo-o cair da cama diretamente em seu colchão.

\- Isso vai dar uma merda…  
Mila e Chris disseram em uníssono.

\- O que vai dar uma merda?  
A voz inconfundível de Dmitri ecoou pelo vagão. Todos pararam o que faziam. Yuri engoliu seco, temeroso. 

\- Desculpa por contrabandear os biscoitos, papai, acho que por isso nós estamos bem. 

Aquela resposta rápida, apesar de fora de contexto, fora determinante. Dmitri abriu os braços, acolhendo o filho e o afilhado. 

\- Isso é o que menos importa agora. Eu fiquei tão preocupado com vocês… Só nos demos conta quando percebemos que os leões não paravam de rugir. Voltamos no primeiro retorno.

\- Tudo bem, padrinho. Não aconteceu nada conosco. 

\- Muito bem, então. Já fizeram as pazes?

A trupe inteira pareceu rir daquilo, pois Dmitri era o único que não sabia o quão bem eles estavam. Yuri fora rápido novamente.

\- Chutei o Otabek e agora está tudo bem.  
Disse rindo.

\- Não fui eu quem ficou com medo dos animais noturnos…  
Respondeu o domador à altura.

\- Eu não tenho medo de animais noturnos. Eles parecem gostar de mim…

Ninguém parecia entender do que os dois falavam, mas o sentimento geral era de felicidade e alívio. Isso era o suficiente naquele momento.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Yuri tinha um livro aberto sobre a mesa, mas as palavras lidas sequer faziam sentido. Percebia que as horas começavam a avançar na madrugada e sentia o nervosismo na boca do estômago. Ansiava pelo momento que Otabek batesse em sua janela, como era de costume.

Após terem sido acordados, com a mudança de cidade e a tentativa de organizar o circo para o dia seguinte, mal haviam se falado. 

No primeiro tilintar de uma pedra em sua janela, Yuri deixou tudo de lado e saiu tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, para não acordar seu pai. Otabek abriu um sorriso largo e o loiro o abraçou pela cintura e o beijou. 

\- Isso tudo é saudade?  
Disse o moreno

\- Agora que eu sei que posso te segurar assim, não quero soltar nunca mais. 

\- Você parece Victuuri falando… 

Os dois se olham em concordância e falam juntos:

\- Eca…

Otabek beijou a têmpora de Yuri e o abraçou. 

\- Quer ir para minha tenda?

\- Nós vamos ver o Yura?

\- Estava na hora de rever meus dois leõezinhos favoritos juntos.

Yuri achou divertida a ideia de ser chamado de leão, ainda mais sabendo do amor que Otabek tinha por eles. 

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a tenda. O aspirante à contorcionista colocou os dedos no gradeado na parte coberta, encantando-se pela milésima vez pelos leões no espaço. O domador o abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. 

Yuri sentiu seu coração disparar. Otabek inalava o cheiro provindo de seus cabelos e o apertou contra si. Seu nervosismo acabou por manifestar-se em seus feromônios. O domador percebeu a situação e acabou por afastar-se envergonhado.

\- Me desculpa, Yuri. Eu… Estava com saudades e…

Vencendo o nervosismo das novas sensações, o loiro virou-se e tomou o moreno nos braços e encostou seus lábios no do outro. Ambos sentiram-se envolvidos de forma que não conseguiam pensar direito. Eram tantas emoções e sensações diferentes que seus movimentos foram quase involuntários.

O beijo casto tornou-se mais profundo. Ambos apenas faziam aquilo que desejavam: estar mais próximos. As mãos de Yuri agora acariciavam as costas de Otabek por cima do tecido que o cobria. Mais… Ainda não estavam próximos o suficiente para aplacar seus sentimentos.

O contorcionista se deixou levar e acabou por encostar o domador no gradeado. Era a única forma de estarem ainda mais próximos. Suas respirações mesclaram-se. O loiro buscou um pouco do cheiro tão arrebatador do ômega em seu pescoço, entretanto, achou-o de forma quase imperceptível. 

\- Beka… Você ainda está usando os supressores, não é? Fico preocupado com sua saúde… 

\- Eu… Depois a gente pensa nisso. No momento eu só quero que você continue… Por favor…

Yuri recusou-se a seguir o próprio pensamento. Precisava atender àquele clamor. Voltou a beijar Otabek, mordendo seu lábio inferior e fazendo o ômega suspirar. O domador agarrou-se aos cabelos macios do loiro, sentindo-se ser pressionado ainda mais. Aquele contato gerava um calor desconhecido para ambos. Contudo, suas presenças bastavam. Estavam confortáveis em explorar o desconhecido. Os beijos cada vez mais molhados, as carícias que geravam pequenos arrepios. 

Yuri já não resistia à falta de contato com a pele, brincando com a barra da camisa de Otabek e agarrando-lhe a bunda carnuda, o trazendo mais para perto. Nesse momento, ouviu-se o rugir feroz de Maresia. O leão aproximava-se da grade, de certo modo, parecendo enciumado. Os dois jovens soltaram-se de imediato. O filho de Dmitri sentiu algum temor, afastando-se da cerca. O domador ajoelhou-se no chão, encolhendo os dedos para alcançar o focinho do leão, que ameaçou resistir à carícia.

\- Hey, o que foi? Está tudo bem. 

O leão esfregou-se contra a grade fazendo manha, colocando seu pêlo contra a mão do moreno. 

Otabek sentiu vontade de entrar na tenda e ficar com o leão, mas achava que talvez não fosse a hora mais apropriada para levar Yuri para vê-los mais de perto. Despediu-se do animal e levantou-se.

\- Acho que é hora de ir… Desculpe por ter avançado sem te perguntar nada.

\- E eu achando que eu era o animal noturno…  
Disse Otabek sorrindo.

Yuri corou violentamente ao ouvir aquilo, mas sabia que Otabek também o desejava naquele momento que passaram juntos.

\- Vamos… Eu te levo de volta ao seu trailer.

O domador tomou a mão de seu amado e o guiou para fora da tenda. Havia muito o que gostariam de conversar e Otabek foi o primeiro a levantar questões.

\- Nós vamos contar sobre nós dois ao padrinho?

\- Acho melhor não… Meu pai pode encarar como uma distração para os meus estudos, e você sabe como ele é rigoroso com isso…

\- Mas eu não conheço ninguém que seja tão inteligente quanto você…

\- É… Você tem razão.

\- Você deixa de comer para estudar. Não é certo...

\- O que não é certo é você se entupir de supressores… A vida é sua, eu sei. Você deve fazer como desejar, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar com o uso deles. 

\- É complicado, Yuri. Não estou pronto para que todos saibam ainda. É mais difícil do que você imagina. Você nunca foi rejeitado por ser quem é.

\- Eu jamais te rejeitaria por você ser quem é. Nem eu e nem qualquer pessoa do circo. Se nós amamos o JJ, somos mais do que capazes de te aceitar e te amar também.

Otabek foi pego de surpresa. Seu riso saiu solto. 

\- Bom… Eu prometo pensar nisso. Talvez parar aos poucos ou diminuir a dose. Às vezes me sinto um pouco fraco, mesmo…

\- Mas isso deve ser porque você só se alimenta de pão.

Aquela verdade era irrefutável. 

\- Mas eu gosto muito de pão. 

\- Mais do que gosta de mim?

\- Quase tanto eu gosto de você. 

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, com ternura.

\- AI MEU DEUS, VICTOR. NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTOU VENDO! NOSSOS GAROTOS ESTÃO TÃO CRESCIDOS!

O domador e o contorcionista se entreolharam com uma única mensagem em mente: “Ah, não.”.

\- Yuuuri, eles são tão fofinhos. EU SOU PADRINHO DE CASAMENTO. E NINGUÉM ME TIRA ISSO.

Era possível ver pequenas lágrimas de felicidade se formando nos cantos dos olhos de Victuuri. 

\- Não é nada disso! Vocês entenderam tudo errado!  
Disse Otabek preocupado.

\- Não há erro no amor entre dois mancebos!   
Respondeu Victor suspirando.

\- É bom que vocês não contem à ninguém.

\- Yuri, querido. Não é como se ninguém soubesse… 

\- Se vocês disserem uma palavra sobre o que viram hoje, contarei ao meu pai sobre o seu novo gato…

\- Não esqueça os 33 coelhos…  
Disse Yuuri inocentemente.

\- 34.  
Corrigiu Victor.

\- Vamos ter uma conversinha quando chegarmos em nossa tenda.  
Sussurrou Yuuri no ouvido do platinado.

\- Mas é só mais um, Yuuri… O que são 34 coelhos para quem criou 33 com tanto amor…

\- Esse foi o mesmo argumento que você usou quando nós tínhamos só 10. E veja onde fomos parar! 

Victor começava a chorar. 

\- Mas Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri…

\- Mais tarde! Temos outros assuntos para tratar agora. COMO ESSE CASAL QUE PARECE QUE SAIU DE UMA FÁBULA. UM DOMADOR DE LEÕES E UM CONTORCIONISTA. 

Yuuri gritava de empolgação, enquanto os jovens o olhavam com estranheza. De repente, a voz de Dmitri se fez presente, arrepiando os envolvidos naquela conversa.

\- ESSE O QUE? 

As mãos de Yuri e Otabek se soltaram no mesmo instante. O filho do dono do circo falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

\- ELES TÊM 33 COELHOS!   
Berrou Yuri, apontando para o casal mais velho. 

\- 34.   
Victor corrigiu novamente.

\- E um gato.  
Otabek completou.

A expressão de Dmitri era inexplicável, porém, nada foi mais assustador do que o que viria a seguir.

\- EU SOU O GRANDE ALPHA, JJ! VENHAM PROVAR DA DELÍCIA QUE EU SOU! FOURTEEN!

***************************

 

Notas finais:

Olá, queridxs! 

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar do capítulo ter sido pequeno. Sinceramente, queríamos dar um pouquinho mais da relação de nossos personagens e também fofura. Preparem os corações para os próximos capítulos!

Beijos beijos!


	8. Participações Especiais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respeitável público!  
> Esse capítulo não é o que nós duas planejamos. Mas quando vimos, já tínhamos 4000 palavras e muita coisa para escrever ainda. Consequências: dois capítulos, esse saindo hoje e o próximo em breve. 
> 
> Esperamos que apreciem o show e até a próxima!

Os olhos austeros de Dmitri encaravam os dois jovens que evitavam a mirada.

Yuri e Otabek nem sequer encostavam um no outro, não conseguiam prever o tipo de punição que receberiam e nem sequer sabiam como explicariam o que estava acontecendo a Dmitri. Eles mesmos não entendiam seu atual relacionamento.

\- Eu queria muito entender o que Victuuri quis dizer com “casal”. E pior, pelo visto eu sou o único que não sabia de nada. 

Otabek logo tomou à frente, na tentativa de proteger Yuri.

\- Olha, padrinho… Nós… também não sabemos, só aconteceu!

\- Aconteceu o quê? Vocês sabem das implicações de seus atos?!

\- Mas, papai! Não aconteceu nada! Quero dizer… Não aconteceu nada demais. Nós estamos apaixonados e só.

\- Só? E agora vai me dizer que vai ficar preso a esse lugar pra sempre por causa de uma paixonite juvenil!

Ambos arregalaram os olhos, mas foi Yuri quem rebateu o pai.

\- E se eu quiser ficar aqui? Você sabe que eu amo o circo, nossa família, nossos costumes…

\- Mas você sempre sonhou em sair daqui!

\- Esse é o seu sonho, e está mais que na hora de o senhor perceber que isso não é o que eu quero. Eu quero ficar com Otabek, quero ser contorcionista, quero estar aonde estou feliz, com as pessoas que me fazem feliz. 

\- Você só tem 17 anos, Yuri. E essa é a única vida que você conhece. Duvido que tenha certeza se é realmente isso que o fará feliz. 

Percebendo Yuri acuado, Otabek manifestou-se. 

\- Perdoe-me interromper, padrinho, mas o vejo dizer essas coisas desde sempre. Creio que ele não está incerto de suas vontades.

\- Como pode saber o que ele quer ou não? Nem ele sabe! E é tão jovem quanto ele! Aposto que você também possui suas incertezas! Por isso não acho certo que, seja lá o que vocês tem, se desenvolva. Não é o que está escrito para Yuri. 

Yuri ergueu a cabeça. Precisava se impor como o alpha que era. 

\- Pai, eu deveria decidir o que está escrito ou não. Posso ser jovem, inexperiente, mas estou convicto dos meus desejos e do meu lugar. É no circo que eu quero e vou ficar.

Dmitri bateu na mesa com certa força, assustando os dois. Mas logo sentou-se na poltrona tentando colocar os nervos no lugar. 

\- Não desobedeça as minhas ordens. Esse namoro de vocês acaba aqui. A prova para a faculdade é daqui há um mês e logo estará longe daqui. Vamos, Yuri! Eu sei que tem se esforçado para isso, não é possível que queira jogar tudo fora agora.

\- O senhor não pode fazer isso, pai! É injusto comigo e com Otabek... 

\- E estão os dois de castigo, por mentirem para mim. Otabek pode pegar suas coisas e...

Nesse instante, a cabeça de Dmitri deu um nó. Ele sempre colocava Otabek de castigo com Yuri. Chegou à conclusão que, talvez, o romance tenha se iniciado devido a isso. Dessa vez, não era propício deixá-los juntos. 

-... ir para a tenda de Victuuri. 

Os dois jovens arregalaram os olhos. 

\- Mas padrinho, a tenda deles fede a cocô de coelho. Eu não quero.  
Falou Otabek com uma voz chorosa.

O dono do circo realmente havia tomado uma decisão precipitada. Ainda precisava solucionar a questão dos 34 coelhos. E um gato.

\- Eu ainda tenho que conversar com eles... Fique com JJ então. Dormirá lá a partir de agora. E durante duas semanas, nada de ver os leões.

Os sentidos de Yuri se alertaram. Não poderia ser arriscado deixar Otabek com outro alpha? E se houvesse algum descontrole dos feromônios? O domador precisava interromper o uso dos supressores pelo bem de sua saúde. 

\- Pai, você teve provas concretas hoje de como é o JJ. Vê-lo todos os dias pelado é mais do que um castigo... Sabe-se lá o que mais ele faz quando está sonâmbulo. 

Dmitri pareceu ponderar e Otabek não entendera a relutância de Yuri. 

\- Tudo bem então. Otabek dormirá junto com Chris. E qualquer conversinha que eu veja de vocês dois, serão severamente punidos. Estamos entendidos?

Yuri, suspirou em alívio. Ao menos, sabia que Otabek estaria seguro de outros alphas. 

\- Sim.  
Responderam em uníssono.

\- Agora vão. 

Dmitri levantou-se, esperando que os jovens fizessem o mesmo. Os dois, em um ato corajoso, seguraram as mãos como se dissessem: "Vai ficar tudo bem", embora não pudessem garantir que ficaria. Dmitri considerou que sua atitude pudesse ser um erro, afinal, o amor ali parecia genuíno. Mas mesmo assim, os olhou com reprovação, o que os fez se soltarem. 

Não tinham ideia de o quanto aquele mês seria difícil para ambos.

\--------------------

Otabek estava parado na frente da tenda de Chris. Já era de madrugada e não sabia se ele já dormia. Não queria entrar. Precisava dar meia volta e ir contra Dmitri. Queria ficar com Yuri. Mas sabia das implicações. Sabia que não poderia prejudicar seu amado àquele ponto. De certa forma, o padrinho estava certo. Se Yuri esforçava-se tanto pelos estudos, não era justo impedí-lo pela simples vontade de estar com ele.

Observou que a lamparina da tenda ainda estava acesa. Adentrou timidamente e deparou-se com Chris sentado no chão, com um livro que, de acordo com sua capa, parecia feito para maiores. O contorcionista o olhou espantado. Deixou o livro cair no chão e rapidamente o chutou para debaixo da cama. 

\- Menino-leão! Que surpresa! Que ventos o trazem aqui?

\- Olha, Chris, se quiser eu volto depois...

O mais velho levantou-se e impediu o jovem de ir. 

\- Você nunca procura ninguém aqui a não ser que seja realmente necessário. E eu quero saber no que eu posso ajudar. Família é para isso. 

\- Vou precisar dormir aqui por uns dias. Padrinho me colocou de castigo... 

\- E você não vai ficar com Yuri por que... Céus, ele descobriu sobre vocês.

Otabek encarou o chão e o contorcionista o abraçou. 

\- Nós temíamos que a reação dele fosse exagerada. Mas não se preocupe, nós conversaremos com ele e ficará tudo bem. 

\- Ele quer que Yuri preste o vestibular logo e saia daqui. E ele tem se esforçado tanto para isso... Não posso ser egoísta e querer que ele fique. Eu sequer sou digno disso. 

\- E por que não seria? Amor como o que vocês experimentam só se vive uma vez e não se pode deixar passar. Você é bonito, corajoso, inteligente, um grande domador de leões... Por que não seria digno?

\- Eu...

O jovem não sabia como iniciar aquela conversa, mas se quisesse ajuda, teria que ser sincero sobre o assunto. Que mal faria? Chris era ômega, como ele. Certamente poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento tão difícil.

\- Chris… Eu… Também… 

O jovem não tinha ideia de como compartilhar seu segredo. Mas era necessário.

\- Ande! Diga logo! Seja lá o que for, sabe que estarei ao seu lado.

\- Eu… Sou ômega. Como você.

O contorcionista sentiu seu queixo despencar.

\- Mas… Você… O quê? Você não era um beta? 

\- Eu nunca disse nada sobre isso. Vocês chegaram à essa conclusão sozinhos.

\- Você tem ideia do perigo que correu? Temos pelo menos quatro alphas no circo, apesar de Sala estar em um vínculo. Eu mesmo tenho dificuldade de lidar com meus cios em meio à tantas pessoas.

\- Eu tomo supressores, e quando estou no cio, costumo ficar entre os leões, assim o cheiro deles se mistura com o meu. 

\- Mas… O Yuri… Ele… Sabe?

\- Ele descobriu em um dos meus cios, quando fiquei doente e tive que tomar antibióticos. Não lembro de muita coisa.

\- Uau. Que sorte, garoto. Para um alpha conseguir se segurar no cio de um ômega.

\- O Yuri é incrível mesmo. Mais um motivo pelo qual eu não sou digno dele.

\- Quais são os motivos? Porque eu não consigo pensar em nenhum.

Otabek ficou em silêncio. Não sabia como responder. Os outros ômegas do circo eram muito diferentes dele. Eram especiais.

\- Não me diga que… É por causa de você ser ômega?

\- Eu fui parar nas ruas por ser ômega. Nem meus pais me aceitaram. É motivo suficiente?

\- Anjo. Ou melhor… Jovem Leão. Se somos capazes de aceitar até a breguice da Mila, uma domador de leões ômega não é um problema.

\- Mas é diferente!

\- O caso dela, para mim, é muito mais preocupante. Ao menos você sabe se vestir… 

O jovem estava confuso. Aquilo sequer fazia sentido. 

\- Bom… Vamos dormir. Amanhã, eu mesmo irei até Dmitri para tentar ajudá-los de alguma forma.

\- Por favor! Não conte ao padrinho sobre eu ser ômega. Seria apenas mais um motivo para ele nos deixar afastados.

\- Fique tranquilo, tudo bem? Vamos dar um jeito, como sempre demos. Aqui no circo, nenhum amor é impossível.  
Disse Chris, piscando com o olho para o moreno.

\---------------------------------

Não houve conversa que mudasse a opinião de Dmitri. Os dois jovens ficavam sob vigilância constante durante o dia, e à noite, o dono do circo trancava o vagão de Yuri para evitar os encontros românticos. Às vezes, conseguiam trocar olhares durante as refeições ou enquanto os artistas apresentavam-se. 

A trupe, como a família que era, começava a sentir a dor dos jovens. Reuniram-se após um dos ensaios para tentar encontrar alguma solução. Yuuri aproveitou a situação para motivar Victor, que ainda sofria com a doação de 24 de seus coelhos. E um gato, que foi dado para Sala e Mila.

\- A situação está realmente alarmante! Ofereci o pão de JJ para o Otabek e ele recusou! Isso é muito grave!  
Disse Mila.

\- Yuri tem andado cabisbaixo também, parece um leão de rabo cortado. Sua juventude vai embora junto a seu olhar que se perde toda vez que Otabek passa.  
Falou um Yuuri preocupado.

\- Isso é porque vocês não ouvem o choro baixinho do menino-leão no meio da madrugada. É de partir o coração…  
Afirmou Chris.

\- E o que podemos fazer? Nenhum de nós foi capaz de mudar a cabeça do chefe!  
Disse Minami. 

\- E se nós trocássemos mensagens entre eles?  
Sala deu um pequeno soco em sua mão ao perceber que era uma boa opção.

\- Podíamos tentar distrair o Dmitri, para que eles se vissem, nem que fosse por alguns minutos! Isso não é tão difícil!  
Pitchito afirmou animado!

\- Tão triste ver o amor de dois mancebos sendo proibido dessa forma!  
Victor encostou-se no ombro de Yuuri e chorou baixinho. 

\- EU! JJ! REI DESTE PICADEIRO! JURO POR MINHA GRANDE HONRA DE ALPHA QUE DISTRAIREI DMITRI! Os jovens certamente terão um momento para seu amor.

\----------------------------

Otabek encontrava-se deitado em seu colchão na tenda do contorcionista. As horas longe de seus leões e de Yuri faziam com que desejasse ser livre novamente. Não tinha fome, não tinha sono, apenas padecia à vontade de estar com quem amava.

\- Entrega do serviço postal do amor para o domador de leões!  
Chamou a voz conhecida de Sala na entrada da tenda.

\- O-O que? 

\- Ande logo, antes de Dmitri perceba que estou fazendo entregas em nome de seu filho.

\- Isso… É do Yuri? Para mim?

\- Não, deve ser do JJ. ABRE LOGO, GAROTO!

O jovem se apressou e tomou o papel de forma quase voraz das mãos da alpha. Ele virou de costas para a mulher, e secretamente, levou o papel até seu nariz, inalando cada traço do cheiro de maresia daquela carta.

\- Bem… Vejo que precisa de um momento a sós com seu bilhete… 

Sala deixou o recinto e o moreno finalmente abriu o papel, pondo-se a ler.

“Beka,

Você sabe que é melhor do que eu com as palavras. Nossas horas juntos nos provaram isso. Tenho tanta saudade que penso que poderia enlouquecer. Queria estar contigo novamente. Compartilhar segredos, andar de mãos dadas, acariciar seu rosto. Mas não posso, então, esta carta haverá de ser suficiente.  
Por enquanto.

Saiba que em nenhum momento deixo de pensar em ti. Não há estudo que me faça esquecer, ou desânimo que me faça desistir.

Tenha fé que estaremos juntos logo, meu Beka, e cumpriremos o desejo de nossos corações. 

Para sempre seu,

Yura.”

A tinta das letras escritas agora encontrava-se manchada pelas lágrima que escorriam do rosto de Otabek. Pensou como seria impossível amá-lo mais. Yuri era o que tinha de mais certo em sua vida, antes até de seu amor pelos leões. Precisava dizer a ele como sentía-se. 

Catou nas coisas de Chris papel e caneta. Entregaria a carta à Sala no dia seguinte. Apoiou-se na mesa e pôs-se a escrever.

“Yura, 

De toda beleza desse mundo, tenho certeza que a sua é a maior delas. Seu coração é precioso, sua alma, pura. És tão cheio de amor, que é capaz de amar até mesmo à mim. Eu que fui deixado por ser quem sou. Mas você… Você aceitou-me por inteiro.

Por mais que buscasse uma vida inteira, seria incapaz de encontrar alguém como você. Sinto falta dos seus olhos esmeralda, dos seus sorrisos espontâneos, da maneira como tua mão encontra a minha e teus lábios beijam os meus.  
Sinto-me completo quando estou ao seu lado e muitas vezes, esqueço-me até das minhas inseguranças. 

Posso viver sem pão, mas acho que seria incapaz de viver sem você. 

Seu, 

Beka.”

Beijou o papel e o esfregou instintivamente nos pulsos e pescoço, onde geralmente seu cheiro era mais forte. Queria que Yuri o sentisse. Colocou a carta em um envelope e, naquela noite, depois de muito tempo, conseguiu pregar os olhos. 

\-------------------------------

\- Pode entregar ao Yuri, por favor?  
Otabek disse, estendendo o papel embrulhado à Sala. 

\- Eu até poderia entregar, mas não seria melhor que o fizesse pessoalmente? 

\- Mas não há como!

JJ surgiu no ambiente. 

\- Vamos, menino-leão, e não diga que nunca fiz nada por você. 

O alpha o empurrou até a lateral do próprio trailer, onde Yuri já estava. 

\- Vocês tem aproximadamente 3 minutos. Apressem-se. 

O cuspidor de fogo os deixou sozinhos. Otabek corou ao ver Yuri tão de perto e o alpha correu para abraçá-lo. 

\- Tem ideia de quanto tempo faz que quero fazer isso?  
O domador de leões o abraçou de volta. 

\- Não faço ideia, mas sinto que aqui é o meu lugar. Nos teus braços. E quero ficar aqui para sempre.

Yuri beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, erguendo seu queixo logo em seguida, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem. À princípio, de forma bruta, impulsionados pela saudade, mas logo, com corações mais aliviados, o beijo tornou-se a expressão de seus sentimentos. Claro, calmo, compassivo.

\- Tão bom poder sentir o seu cheiro de novo! 

\- Você parou com os supressores, não é?

\- Reduzi as dosagens. E o Chris sabe que sou ômega. Mas acho que o restante ainda não reparou. Ainda tenho medo de contar…

\- Otabek, olha… 

\- Eu sei que vai dizer que é tolice, mas não sou capaz de mudar do dia para a noite. Apenas reduzi os supressores porque pediu. Mas não sei se estou pronto. 

O aspirante à contorcionista suspirou. Aquilo era alguma evolução, não era?

\- Yura, isso é para você.

Otabek sacou a carta do bolso e praticamente a empurrou contra Yuri, envergonhado.

O loiro abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Não imaginava que o domador respondesse ao seu bilhete. Ele guardou a carta dentro da camisa e tirou o próprio casaco, estendendo-o à Otabek. 

\- O nosso tempo está acabando e não quero que fique com frio. 

O ômega agarrou o tecido roubando mais um beijo intenso do alpha, que sorriu com a reação. Queriam que aquele beijo fosse eterno. Mas a sorte não era tanta.

\- Tá bom, tá bom! Os senhoritos já podem parar de agarração. Não sou obrigado a ver ninguém se atracando quando eu mesmo não tenho ninguém para agarrar.

Ambos riram de Chris, esperançosos de que conseguiriam ter outros momentos como aquele para matar a saudade. Agora contavam com a família que seria capaz de um tudo para ajudá-los a superar o que quer que estivesse escrito para ambos. Seriam donos de seus próprios destinos.


	9. Hora do Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O aniversário do Otabek é hoje, mas quem ganha presente são vocês!
> 
> Divirtam-se

Durante os dias que se seguiram, encontraram-se mais algumas vezes por intermédio da trupe. Sempre em espaços de tempo curtíssimos, mal conseguiam dar conta da saudade. Os beijos, sempre que se aprofundavam, viam seu fim. Estar juntos por tão pouco tempo já não era suficiente para nenhum dos dois. 

Ao final de uma das noites de apresentação, JJ finalmente resolveu colocar em ação o seu grande coração alpha em um plano ambicioso, para conseguir algum tempo a sós para os pombinhos embebidos pelo fogo da paixão. Havia esperado seu cio aproximar-se para dizer que, seu corpo mais quente, tratava-se de uma febre.

\- Não vê Dmitri! Há algo de errado! Meu fogo é intenso, mas minha temperatura elevada é incomum!

\- Não é por causa da proximidade do seu cio? Sinto seus feromônios de longe. 

\- Um alpha como eu sabe reconhecer seus próprios cios! Isso é diferente. Estou tonto! Minhas pernas estão fracas! Olhe minha garganta, aposto que está inflamada!

Neste momento, o cuspidor de fogo arreganha sua bocarra para mostrar a Dmitri, que, sem desejar aproximar-se, dá passos para trás.

\- ESTOU A MORRER! NÃO CONSEGUE VER?  
Grita o moreno, colocando a mão em sua testa.

\- Dmitri, acho que tem algo de realmente errado com ele. Durante a apresentação ele falhou duas vezes! E ele está com algumas manchas vermelhas na pele!  
Tentou Pitchito, apoiando a mentira premeditada. As manchas eram sua obra de arte aprendida em tantos anos como palhaço. 

\- Hmm… Nesse caso não há outra opção senão levá-lo até o hospital. Por mais que seja um grande alpha, necessita de cuidados médicos. Pode nos acompanhar, Pitchito? Não deve ser nada demais...

O palhaço concordou e sinalizou para Victuuri que haviam conseguido tirar Dmitri do circo. O casal dividiu-se para conseguir reunir os jovens o mais rápido possível, na tenda dos leões. Tanto Otabek quanto Yuri sentiam um nervosismo na boca do estômago, ansiosos pelo reencontro. Quando lá chegaram, seus segundos pais lhe disseram:

\- Hoje terão algum tempo a mais. Não sabemos o quanto, depende apenas do tamanho do talento de JJ e Pitchito. Mas creio que é seguro dizer que ao menos durante duas horas, já que o hospital é distante.

\- Espero que o talento não tenha 14cm, senão estamos perdidos.  
Retrucou Yuri. 

\- O Minami ficará de alerta e irá chamá-los ao primeiro sinal do retorno deles. Desfrutem da sensação sublime que é estar com a pessoa amada! 

Os jovens reviraram os olhos e deram as costas. Não suportariam ficar ali ouvindo tamanhas cafonices. 

\- Voem, pombinhos! Mas cuidado para não voarem alto demaaaais...  
Gritou o casal peculiar, no último instante. 

Nenhum dos dois entendeu o que Victuuri quis dizer, mas a frase permaneceu latente em suas cabeças. Voar alto demais seria… Não! Não! Não! O que aqueles dois queriam insinuar? Tratando-se do casal que outrora tivera 34 coelhos e um gato, provavelmente nada. Mas estava na hora deles conversarem sobre aquilo, não estava?

Não sabiam sobre sexo muito mais do que a biologia que aprenderam nos livros. Além disso, eram alpha e ômega, ambos já com idade para aquilo!

As mãos, que antes ameaçavam tocar-se, agora estavam distantes. Os dois não ousavam olhar-se. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era o que mais desejavam. Tocar um ao outro, conhecer mais um sobre o outro. Aproveitar o carinho que ambos sentiam.

Entraram na tenda. Otabek foi o primeiro a correr até os leões para abraçá-los. Há muito tempo sem dormir com seus amigos, parecia também não aguentar-se de saudades. 

\- Maresia! Manteiguinha! Pãozinho! YURA!!! 

O alpha observava a felicidade nos olhos do domador ao reencontrar seus leões, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria receber aquela mesma atenção. 

\- O-Otabek… Eu… Estou aqui também. Com saudades…  
Falou o loiro de forma acanhada.

O moreno achou graça do ciúmes do aspirante à contorcionista. Levantou-se e tentou ir na direção do amado, mas foi impedido por Maresia, que novamente mordeu suas vestes. Otabek suspirou. Lhe partia o coração o olhar do leão. 

\- Desculpa, Maresia. Mas hoje preciso passar um tempo com o Yura. Da última vez que você o viu, foi bem rude! Precisa aceitá-lo melhor, sabe? Não vou deixar de amar você, os dois sempre estiveram no meu coração. Prometo que amanhã de manhã venho passar algum tempo com você.  
O domador beijou o focinho do leão e acariciou a juba, despedindo-se e deixando o gradeado. 

Os dois jovens entraram no quarto de Otabek, retirando os sapatos e permanecendo ainda um pouco distantes. Yuri sentou-se na cadeira da mesa de estudos e o dono do ambiente acomodou-se na cama. Ficaram em silêncio ainda por alguns segundos.

\- Eu acho muito fofo como você lida com os leões, como se eles entendessem tudo o que você diz. 

\- Mas eles entendem… Não é difícil entender sentimentos. Palavras, talvez. Mas sentimentos são claros. Se os leões conseguem, imagino que não deve ser difícil para você ver o que eu estou sentindo agora.

\- Eu sei, Otabek. Sei exatamente como se sente. Eu fiquei nervoso antes sobre o que Victuuri disse, mas não quero desperdiçar o tempo precioso que tenho com você agora. Sei tão bem o que você está sentindo que poderia até dizer…

\- E como eu estou me sentindo, senhor sabe-tudo?  
Brincou o moreno.

\- Sei que suas mãos estão suadas. Que seu estômago está dando voltas em si. Que seu coração está acelerado. Sei porque é assim que me sinto quando estou com você.

Os olhos do domador brilharam ao ouvir tais palavras. Sim. Seu coração parecia pular da boca. Todos os sintomas estavam ali.

\- Deixa eu te sentir, Yuri. Aqui perto de mim. Só para eu ter certeza. 

\- Depois de todo esse tempo, como você não tem certeza? Não vê como fico só de você chegar perto? O desconcerto que você me traz todas as vezes que me olha, que me toca, que me beija? 

Otabek evitou o olhar do loiro. Suas inseguranças tornavam aquilo mais difícil. Porém, de repente, foi invadido pelo cheiro de maresia que se desprendia do outro em resposta aos sentimentos ali. Yuri foi até a cama, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Beka… Não precisamos ter medo de quem somos.  
Disse, acariciando o rosto de Otabek com sua mão.

\- Eu não tenho medo. Apenas…

\- O que tornaria esse momento diferente se nossos segundos gêneros fossem outros? Eu ainda iria querer te beijar, te abraçar, sentir tua pele. Eu ainda iria querer ficar com você para sempre.

Uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo rosto de Otabek. Em apenas um movimento fez com que suas bocas encostassem dando início a um beijo carregado daqueles sentimentos que antes aprisionavam. O aroma de erva-de-gato, ainda tímido devido aos supressores controlados, começava a se misturar com o do alpha.

\- Então deixa, Yuri. Deixa eu saber que você é meu, assim como eu sou seu. Com tudo. Corpo e alma. 

Os lábios dos dois encostaram-se novamente. Otabek agarrou os cabelos loiros de Yuri, aprofundando o beijo. Uniram seus corpos em um abraço apertado. O calor que passava entre eles aquecia o pequeno quarto do domador.

O ômega beijou a orelha, o pescoço e logo sentiu o incômodo que a camisa do outro o causava. Ajudou a retirá-la, vislumbrando os ossos expostos da clavícula na pele pálida. 

\- Você é lindo. Sempre te achei. No único dia em que você se apresentou, fiquei mesmerizado por sua beleza. 

O alpha riu um pouco e respondeu:

\- Eu sei que sim. Você me contou. Não me importaria se você quisesse falar de novo… 

Otabek passou a beijar o torso cheio de pintinhas. 

\- Você é lindo, e eu jamais vou cansar de dizer. 

Yuri deixou seu corpo cair na cama, permitindo que o moreno explorasse seus braços, costelas e abdômen. Amava cada uma das novas sensações que ele lhe trazia. Não sabia muito o que fazer, mas deixou seus instintos o levarem. Suas mãos passearam de leve pela extremidade da calça do loiro, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

\- O que… O que você tá fazendo?

\- D-Desculpa, Yuri! Eu… Não quis te assustar.

\- É que foi meio de repente… 

Otabek suspirou. Agora sua insegurança estava a mil, mas sabia que Yuri também estava inseguro. Sentou-se na cama, tentando retomar a sanidade. O outro, ao perceber que o clima bom havia ido embora, apressou-se em abraçar Otabek.

\- Ei… Essas coisas também são novas para mim. E se a gente só deitasse aqui e ficasse abraçado? Você ia gostar, não ia? 

\- Ia…

O alpha beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e os dois ficaram frente a frente, com as respirações ainda tensas e os corações sincronizados, por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade.

\- E-Eu quero te beijar. 

Yuri fechou os olhos e esperou pelo outro. Até que sentiu. Todo seu medo e hesitação foram embora. Os lábios de Otabek se moviam com convicção nos seus. Não havia tempo a perder. Suas mãos agora passaram a abrir os botões da camisa do domador. Também precisava sentir seu corpo. Queria mais. Em um movimento lento, acabou por entrelaçar suas pernas nas de Otabek, indo parar em seu colo.

Um suspiro audível fora emitido pelo moreno. Aquela sensação poderia consumi-lo, talvez… Yuri parecia em volta de si, com seu cheiro de maresia. Sua mente parecia leve, embora sobrecarregada com todas as coisas que sentia. 

E Otabek apenas o queria para si. Colocou a mão sobre sua lombar, trazendo-o mais para perto e fazendo as ereções ainda cobertas roçarem. Não eram movimentos premeditados, era o puro e simples desejo. 

Yuri mordeu a orelha do domador, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno grunhido e estimulando-o a continuar o deslizar das unhas curtas por suas costas. 

\- P-Pode fazer aquilo que você estava fazendo antes, Beka.

O moreno colocou uma das mãos dentro das calças de Yuri, agarrando-lhe a nádega farta com firmeza, enquanto beijava seu torso, alcançando por fim o mamilo róseo. O loiro jogou sua cabeça para trás em resposta ao prazer sentido e Otabek pôde atestar ainda mais uma vez, o quanto seu amado era belo. Lábios avermelhados pelos beijos, ombros que subiam e desciam com sua respiração irregular. Tudo ainda mais ressaltado pelo brilho do luar que entrava pela pequena janela do quarto. 

\- Você tem certeza? 

Yuri suspirou. Tinha medo que suas incertezas em relação ao futuro o levassem para longe daquele momento. Apenas o beijou antes que sua mente decidisse trabalhar. E Otabek sorriu, como se tivesse ganho o mais incrível presente de Natal, ajudando-o a retirar a calça e enxergando-o em sua completa nudez. Sentiu-se ainda mais excitado e embebido pela beleza de Yuri. Perfeito em todos os sentidos. Sabia que precisava beijar-lhe ali também. Em todo seu corpo, como uma forma de adoração. Mas ao mesmo tempo, percebia o quanto a anatomia alpha era realmente impressionante. Muito diferente da própria. 

O contorcionista sentiu os lábios do domador em suas coxas, beijando-lhe com vontade, dando pequenas lambidas. As sensações subiram até sua virilha, quando o moreno afundou o rosto entre suas pernas e passou a beijá-lo lá. Seu membro fisgou no calor e maciez da boca de Otabek, que agora sabia que, mesmo o melhor pão doce, jamais poderia comparar-se ao sabor de Yuri.

\- B-Beka…

Aquele chamado apenas o deixou mais faminto. Mais afoito por provar de tudo o que o contorcionista podia lhe oferecer. Lambeu-lhe as bolas rosadas, com leveza, vendo o outro revirar-se de prazer. Aquela imagem era demais para ele. 

Otabek ergueu-se e retirou a própria calça, já não aguentando o membro duro, mas não tão impressionante. Contudo, sentiu-se tímido quando percebeu que Yuri o admirava. Suas inseguranças retornaram. Será que não era o suficiente? Era ômega e não sabia se estava fazendo o correto. Yuri deveria saber mais...

O de olhos verdes levantou-se e o abraçou, com firmeza, beijando todo seu rosto, seu pescoço e ombro, empurrando-o instintivamente sobre a cama e sentando-se sobre suas coxas. 

\- Yura… Eu…

\- Shhh, ainda somos nós dois. E só nós dois. Nos amando, nos sentindo. Não importa como nos vêem lá fora. Apenas como nós nos enxergamos. Confia em mim. 

Os dois colaram as testas. Os olhos fechados faziam que os feromônios misturados invadissem suas narinas, os imergindo ainda mais em suas almas. Aos poucos retornaram ao ósculo e à necessidade de unirem-se. Suas mãos perdiam-se por seus corpos e aquilo já não era o suficiente. Yuri começou a masturbá-los e logo esfregou-se sobre o membro do outro.

\- O que… Você está fazendo? 

\- Eu quero isso. Você não quer?

\- Quero mas… Esse não é…

\- O certo somos nós dois. Como fazemos, como somos, nada importa. Eu preciso de você, assim como você precisa de mim. Me entregaria à ti alegremente por toda a eternidade.

\- Eu também, Yura…

\- Então faz comigo, Beka. Esquece o mundo e me ama.

 

Tentou encaixar-se sobre o ômega, com dificuldade. Sem a lubrificação natural dos ômegas aquela penetração era complicada. Yuri respirou fundo, tentando suportar a dor. Queria entregar-se para o amado. Otabek acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros, beijou-lhe os mamilos, mas o outro não conseguia esconder o que sentia. 

\- Acho melhor não fazermos assim. Não é para que você se machuque. 

\- Apenas me ajude, está bem? 

O alpha levou os dedos do outro até a própria boca, melando-os com a saliva e guiando-os até sua entrada.

\- Yura… Aqui… É muito bom.

Yuri respirava com dificuldade, agora com um dos dedos de Otabek em si. A sensação de dor melhorara um pouco e agora podia até mesmo colocar um segundo, devagar, fazendo-o entrar e sair de si de forma lenta e suave. Mesmo só com os dedos, o domador parecia apreciar cada segundo, tratando de gravar o rosto de seu amante como uma fotografia.

\- Beka… Acho que estou pronto.  
Falou o loiro de forma tímida.

O outro seguiu suas palavras, segurando seu membro e encaixando-se em Yuri com toda paciência e carinho. Dessa vez, o contorcionista não mostrara o sofrimento de antes. Seu rosto franzido não era de dor, e sim do prazer estranho que era ter Otabek em si.

\- Você é perfeito, Yura. E-Eu nunca me senti assim…

Yuri sentiu seus olhos marejando. Estava arrebatado pelo domador. Cada pedaço de si o pertencia. Sua mente vagava entre o prazer e a sensação de entrega. Arriscou movimentar-se, levantando seu quadril e descendo sobre o outro. 

Os gemidos se perdiam no quarto e, embora fosse início do inverno, a temperatura ali era digna de um verão ensolarado. O alpha segurou o rosto do outro, encarando os olhos negros, que se fechavam nas investidas mais intensas. Otabek era maravilhoso. Tudo nele era maravilhoso. O cheiro de erva-de-gato, o coração generoso, o gosto por pão e a maneira única na qual ele o amava. 

Não faziam ideia de quanto tempo passara desde que começaram, mas seus corpos já desistiam de lutar. Otabek fora o primeiro a derramar-se em uma prece com o nome do artista em seus lábios. Observou a formação do nó no alpha, e sentindo, curiosidade, decidiu toca-lo, intensificando, sem querer, o prazer do outro, que logo o seguiu em seu extase, molhando o corpo do domador abaixo de si e agarrando-se a ele, como se fosse a última coisa que faria. Caíram, exaustos sobre a cama de solteiro, sem conseguirem se soltar. 

Uma das mãos do moreno acariciou a pele rosada do rosto de Yuri em uma forma de reverência e um sorriso delicado surgiu nos lábios do contorcionista.

\- Obrigado, Yura. 

\- Pelo o que?

\- Por se preocupar tanto comigo e com os meus sentimentos. Isso foi muito importante para mim. 

O alpha sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz do outro. 

\- Você faz isso e muito mais por mim e nem sequer percebe. 

\- Queria poder fazer muito mais… 

\- É só continuar me amando. Será mais do que suficiente.

Havia ainda tantas coisas que gostariam de conversar… Sobre como seria o futuro. Sobre como conseguiriam ficar juntos em meio às dificuldades que viviam. Mas aquilo poderia esperar. A companhia um do outro no momento era o mais importante. 

Depois de muito tempo, sentiam-se completos e felizes. Pois apenas um seria suficiente para o outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que saberemos o rumo dos 24 coelhos de Victuuri?  
> Será que homens alpha podem engravidar?  
> Será que Dmitri pegará os dois no flagra?  
> Será que as autoras sabem o que estão fazendo?
> 
> A RESPOSTA PARA TODAS AS PERGUNTAS ACIMA PROVAVELMENTE É “NÃO”.
> 
> Hasta luego, ARIVEDERTE, Au revoi, CATORCE. 
> 
> ATÉ DEZEMBRO, GALERA!


	10. Nervosismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais:
> 
> Olá, nossos anjos felinos!
> 
> Finalmente voltamos com O Domador de Leões. Estávamos morrendo de saudades de vocês e do nosso pãozinho mensal. Enfim, nos desculpem pela demora (fim de período na faculdade nos suga completamente). Vamos pro capítulo!
> 
> *

A mão de Otabek abriu-se e fechou-se algumas vezes diante da porta do padrinho, com receio. Ele era corajoso, não era? Tudo o que o domador sabia era que precisava ficar ao lado de seu amado. E se Yuri podia ir para a faculdade, ele também poderia, não? Nos dias que se seguiram, planejaram seus próximos anos e arquitetaram um plano quase sem falhas.

Já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali. Sobressaltou-se com o barulho da porta do trailer. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade, Dmitri abriu e também se assustou com a presença do jovem ali.

\- Bom dia, Otabek. O que faz parado aqui?

\- Bom… Bom dia, padrinho. E-Eu gostaria de saber se o senhor teria um tempinho agora...

\- Hm… Claro, você deseja alguma coisa?

\- Podemos entrar para conversar um pouco?

O alpha sinalizou para que Otabek entrasse no trailer. O moreno estava perceptivelmente nervoso, não tinha ideia de como começar aquela conversa. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter tomado alguns supressores, pois claramente Dmitri o teria percebido, caso contrário. Ainda não estava pronto para contar. Não ao padrinho. 

Deslizou as unhas pela mesa, encarando os joelhos.

\- Fale logo, menino. Só o vi aparecer aqui cedo assim quando o Chuvisco nos deixou. 

\- Não padrinho, todos os leões estão bem. É só que… 

\- Só que…? 

\- E se eu quisesse fazer faculdade? Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado… Pode ser na comunitária mesmo…

Os olhos de Dmitri chegaram a brilhar um pouco com a declaração do afilhado. Otabek nunca havia demonstrado interesse em cursar nenhuma faculdade, apesar de estudar bastante.

\- Eu estou muito orgulhoso de que esteja pensando em um futuro diferente para você. Sabe que eu sempre tentei dar o melhor para você e para Yuri.

Nesse momento, uma pequena chave no cérebro de Dmitri foi girada. E se aquela conversa sobre faculdade fosse apenas um pretexto para ficar com Yuri? E se os dois passassem na mesma faculdade e namorassem? Seria uma distração para ambos! Em outras circunstâncias, seria fácil deixá-los ficar juntos, afinal, conseguia perceber o quanto eles se gostavam.

Dmitri limpou a garganta e tentou falar com Otabek sem expor suas preocupações.

\- Diga-me, filho. O que o levou a tomar essa decisão? Até o momento nunca havia falado sobre faculdade ou algo do tipo. Além do mais, sei que é muito apegado aos leões e que estar longe deles seria difícil para você.

\- Bom… É que… Eu sempre cuidei dos leões, mas nem tudo estava ao meu alcance. Desejo fazer veterinária para poder cuidar propriamente deles, assim como poderíamos cuidar de outros animais que possam precisar de ajuda médica.

Não tinha como negar aquele pedido. Era bom para Otabek, era bom para o circo, bom para os leões. Não imaginava outra coisa para o afilhado que não fosse aquilo. E se aquilo o faria feliz… 

\- Precisamos enviar o telegrama com a sua inscrição e a documentação ainda hoje, já que a prova se aproxima. É bom que estude. Tentarei ajudar-lhe com os custos e terá o suporte que precisar da nossa família. Se isso o fará feliz, não tenho como me opor. Eu tenho toda a papelada aqui, mas preciso que você preencha um formulário.

Otabek assentiu e pegou um papel que Dmitri lhe entregou. As perguntas, a princípio, eram simples: nome, data de nascimento (que apesar de tudo, Otabek ainda se lembrava), gênero… Otabek entrou em desespero quando percebeu que seria necessário dizer que era um ômega. Relutou. Cogitou assinalar “beta”, mas depois pensou se isso interferiria nos dormitórios. Hesitou o máximo que pode, mas assinalou “ômega” e rezou para que o padrinho não visse. Preencheu o restante do formulário, dobrou-o e Dmitri apenas o colocou dentro do envelope.

O ômega abriu um sorriso largo. Todos os problemas estavam resolvidos. Ficaria mais algumas semanas sem poder ver Yuri como gostaria, mas assim que os dois ingressassem na universidade, não haveria como alguém se opor. E como Dmitri queria a felicidade dos dois, esperava que, um dia, ele os aceitasse. 

Otabek saiu do trailer pronto para escrever para Yuri. O plano estava dando certo. Ainda tinha tempo para estudar para os exames, bastava conseguir.

\-------------------------------

Yuri caminhava em círculos pelo trailer, tenso. A prova estava cada vez mais próxima. E se não conseguisse? E se Otabek fosse sem ele? E o que seu pai acharia? Todos o considerariam uma decepção? Havia estudado tanto! 

Sentia o coração batendo forte, os olhos arderem em ansiedade e os dedos tremerem. Precisava acalmar-se! Ligou o rádio em uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seria seu pai o avisando que era a hora? Foi até ela e a abriu. Para a sua surpresa, era o amor de sua vida.

Os olhos de ambos pareciam saltar de alegria! Mesmo depois da distância imposta, conseguiram fortalecer seu amor. E agora estavam a apenas uma prova de finalmente poderem ficar juntos. 

\- Está pronto, Yura?

\- Para você? Sempre.

\- Engraçadinho… Vamos. Temos uma tarefa árdua pela frente e o padrinho está esperando no carro.

\- Sem nem um beijo de boa sorte?

Otabek não resistiu àquele pedido. Olhou para os lados, viu que não havia ninguém por perto e aproveitou para sentir os lábios de Yuri, o mais rápido que pôde. 

\- Mas só isso, Beka?

\- Você precisa se concentrar e eu também! Vamos!

O alfa seguiu o domador, sentindo o nervosismo se dissipar com a presença do outro. Eles haviam planejado ficar juntos e Yuri esperava que aquela fosse a última vez em que teriam medo de que isso não fosse se concretizar.

Seguraram as mãos e foram até o carro no qual Dmitri esperava. Sabiam que o alpha mais velho não iria se agradar da cena, mas a intenção era realmente essa. Ele fez um bico ao vê-los, porém não repreendeu o casal, afinal, não podia chateá-los antes da famigerada prova. Entraram no carro e rumaram para a decisão de seus futuros.

\----------------------------

Otabek dormia de forma tranquila em sua tenda. Os leões também descansavam ao sentir sua tranquilidade. Mas a calmaria não duraria muito. Encaminhando-se a tenda, estava um muito preocupado Yuri. O loiro entrou e, sem cerimônia, acordou o ômega, chacoalhando seu corpo.

\- Y-Yura?! Mas… O que você está fazendo? E se o seu pai lhe pega aqui?

\- Meu pai precisou sair e só deve voltar mais tarde. E… Nós precisamos conversar sobre… Hm… 

\- Fala, Yuri! Você está me deixando assustado.

\- O… O meu cio está próximo. E-Eu não sei o que fazer e… Agora que estamos juntos… Eu… 

O domador levantou-se e subitamente abraçou o alpha. 

\- Eu sei, Yura. Sei que dá medo. Sei que é difícil. E agora nós temos um ao outro, mas…

Os feromônios de ambos demonstravam o quanto estavam preocupados com os acontecimentos vindouros. Mantiveram o abraço e, ao sentirem seus corpos se aquecerem, beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Mesmo não possuindo um vínculo, podiam claramente sentir um ao outro por dentro. 

Soltaram-se ofegantes e sentaram na cama dura. 

\- Eu não quero mais ninguém, Otabek. Não desejo nenhum outro ômega. Não amo nenhuma outra pessoa. Por favor…

\- Eu também, Yuri. Você sabe disso. Mas… Não sei se estou pronto. O cio é diferente do que fizemos naquela noite… Eu… Parece que não sou eu, e sei muito bem que acontece o mesmo com você. Talvez não agora… E esse tipo de coisa tem que ser planejada melhor.

\- Eu espero, Beka. Eu tenho certeza que quero passar os meus e os seus cios do seu lado, mas esperarei quanto tempo for necessário para você estar pronto para isso.. Teremos o resto de nossas vidas juntos. Vou passar 1000 cios com você! Não! 100000! Está tudo bem, meu amor.

Respondeu Yuri, acariciando o rosto do ômega.

Os olhos de Otabek brilharam. Seu coração nunca tivera tanta certeza de algo em sua vida quanto de que amava aquele alpha. Não por ser o seu alpha, mas porque era o homem dos seus sonhos.

\- Quer me dizer algo, Beka? Seus olhos estão…

\- Eu te amo, Yuri. 

Sabiam que não eram necessárias mais palavras. Abraçaram-se durante um longo tempo, aproveitando da companhia um do outro enquanto podiam, o que trouxe à tona outra de suas preocupações.

\- Eu tenho tanto medo, Beka. Sinceramente não sei o que será de nosso resultado e com certeza não quero ficar afastado de você ou do circo. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Eu estava nervoso, sabe? Enquanto fazia a prova só conseguia pensar na gente e no nosso futuro, caso eu não conseguisse passar… Talvez eu nem tenha conseguido nota para entrar em qualquer faculdade! E se...

\- Calma, Yura. Não fique aflito. Você sabe muito bem que essas provas não medem o conhecimento da forma correta. Estou certo de que nem metade das pessoas que passam na faculdade sabem preparar a massa de um pão, cuidar de leões, curvar o corpo como se fosse elástico, ou escrever uma carta de amor. Vai dar tudo certo, eu sei disso. Tanto você quanto eu iremos passar, e, se não ficarmos na mesma faculdade, ao menos estaremos perto um do outro.

Yuri finalmente sorriu. As palavras de Otabek lhe davam coragem, isso não havia mudado entre os dois.

\- Bem… Eu vou arrumar as coisas para o cio. Tenho que ir.  
Falou o alpha de forma tristonha.

Selaram seus lábios mais uma vez, não sabiam quando poderiam se ver novamente. Após encerrarem o beijo cheio de promessas, o loiro caminhou para a saída da tenda, deixando o ômega sentado em sua cama.

Já a caminho do seu trailer, Yuri ouviu a voz de seu amado chamando-o:

\- Yura! Espera! Tenho algo para você.

\- Para mim? 

Para a surpresa do outro, Otabek retirou a camisa branca que usava e entregou-a em suas mãos.

\- Para… Aliviar as coisas enquanto você estiver lá.

Yuri levou a peça até seu nariz e inalou. O cheiro ainda era leve, por causa da pequena, porém constante, dose de supressores que o ômega tomava, mas para o alpha, era mais do que suficiente.

\- Vou pensar em você a cada momento. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Com o passar das provas, Yuri recebeu novamente autorização para assistir às apresentações em dias em que Otabek não estivesse. Queria mesmo era se apresentar, mas isso parecia um sonho muito distante.

Yuri começava a sentir os primeiros sintomas. Odiava aquilo. A temperatura corporal mais alta, a pele mais sensível, os sentidos mais aguçados. Estava sensível aos aromas, aos feromônios, à luz e aos outros. Havia sido expulso da apresentação daquela noite, à qual assistia dos bastidores após sentir-se irritado pela territorialidade de JJ. 

\- Teu cheiro pode ser forte, mas jamais superará o fogo de um grande alpha como eu.

Todos viram o filho de Dmitri rosnar e tiveram medo que houvesse uma briga entre os dois, afinal, Yuri era um alpha muito mais novo e, por isso, tinha as características do segundo gênero mais aguçadas. Victuuri encurralou o contorcionista e o levou para fora da tenda.

\- Yuri, nós como seus segundos pa… 

Nesse momento, Yuuri beliscou Victor. Aquela frase, em um pré-cio, podia causar um estrago grande! 

\- Como pessoas que te entendem e se preocupam com você, achamos que seria melhor que você fosse descansar. 

\- Mas eu estou bem. O JJ é que não vai ficar.

\- Yuri, ele fala esse negócio do fogo do grande alpha até dormindo! Você vai realmente levar a sério dessa vez?

O jovem passou a mão nos cabelos tentando encontrar foco. Ok, talvez o cio, ainda mais depois de ter sido rejeitado pelo ômega com quem compartilhava tudo, estivesse tirando as coisas do lugar. Mas odiou ter que ouvir aquilo. Deu as costas aos dois betas antes que começasse a rosnar e decidiu, finalmente, que talvez fosse a hora de se retirar.

O seu trailer havia sido posicionado longe dos demais para que a presença dos outros alfas não prejudicasse ainda mais aquele período.

Treinava posições de contorcionismo, buscando algum alívio e conforto. Pensou que talvez um livro pudesse distraí-lo, mas era óbvio que estava enganado. O chão do trailer, mesmo desconfortável, parecia mais fresco que sua cama, então deitou-se nele e fechou os olhos, tentando manter seus pensamentos calmos. Até que viu a barra da camisa de Otabek na cama, logo acima de si.

Estendeu a mão e puxou-a, colocando-a diretamente em seu rosto. Inspirou profundamente sentindo o leve cheiro do ômega espalhar-se por seus sentidos. Desejou estar ao lado dele. Ter seu ômega para si, marca-lo como seu. O calor se intensificava. Os olhos se fecharam e em sua mente só existia a imagem do outro. Seus toques, seus abraços, seus beijos. Da sensação da carne do outro em sua mão. Relembrou dos momentos que se entregaram um ao outro, de como seus corpos combinavam juntos. O alpha finalmente entregou-se ao seu próprio instinto.

Tocou-se durante horas, e já não sabia se ter o cheiro do ômega próximo a si o aliviava ou apenas o atiçava ainda mais. O suor escorria pelo corpo e rosto, grudando os cabelos longos em sua testa. Seus lábios arrastavam-se em gemidos e sussurros que chamavam pelo nome do domador. Parava eventualmente, entre um clímax e outro para alimentar-se e beber água, mas todo o seu corpo doía e nem parecia responder conscientemente, apenas deitava novamente e continuava naquela insanidade hormonal. 

Não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia passado, mas sentia que gradativamente ia retomando o controle de si. Quando o calor melhorou, voltou à cama para tentar descansar e, quando menos percebeu, acabou adormecendo de qualquer jeito, jogado, suado e sujo.

\--------------------------------------

O atraso dos envelopes angustiava tanto Otabek quanto Yuri, que temiam que, por se tratar de um circo itinerante, talvez tivessem colocado o endereço errado, ou que o carteiro não os achasse. A espera parecia interminável. 

Dmitri tinha um sorriso pomposo no rosto ao segurar os dois envelopes pesados. Era sinal que ambos haviam conseguido, não era? Estava pronto para ir entregar os resultados aos dois quando recebeu um telegrama: o leão que sofria maus tratos em um outro circo de uma cidade vizinha finalmente havia sido localizado. Fez a mala o mais rápido que pôde e deixou os envelopes nas péssimas mãos dos primeiros que encontrara: Victuuri. 

\- Entreguem isso a Yuri e Otabek. As regras estão mantidas na minha ausência. Devo voltar amanhã, se correr tudo bem. 

Os dois assentiram e o viram entrar no carro e se afastar. 

\- Yuuri! Imagina que sublime se Yuri desse as boas notícias a Otabek!

\- Dois amantes no auge da felicidade por estarem alcançando seus sonhos! Isso é tão bonito de se ver!

Os olhos de ambos brilhavam como o Sol resplandecente da manhã. Suspiraram como se estivessem lendo um romance num livro.

Foram até o trailer do loiro, abraçados. Como segundos pais de Yuri e Otabek, era mais do que uma honra entregar o resultado de tanto esforço de ambos. Bateram na porta algumas vezes antes de serem atendidos por um alpha descabelado e com cara de mau humor. 

\- Por favor, me digam que não me acordaram para eu ver mais um coelho recém-nascido…

\- Na na ni na não! Hoje estamos aqui como seus segundos pais para orgulhosamente entregar algo muito importante!

\- É uma carta do Otabek?  
Os olhos do loiro brilharam ao imaginar. Sequer havia se importado com o “segundos pais”.

Victuuri não respondeu. Fizeram alguns passos, como em uma apresentação do circo, e o mais novo viu sair da cartola de Yuuri, que antes estava vazia, dois envelopes com selos de cera. 

Eram os resultados. O futuro de Yuri e Otabek estava ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Notas finais:
> 
> Ainda falta um pouco, mas, podemos dizer que passamos bem da metade da história. Fiquem ligados para os próximos capítulos porque muuuuuita coisa vai rolar (incluso o que sabemos que vocês estão esperando… hehehe).
> 
> Feliz Ano Novo para todos! Vocês são uns anjos. 
> 
> NOS VEMOS EM 2K19!


	11. Surpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal!   
> Demoramos, porém voltamos. Estamos entrando no arco final da história, embora ainda haja alguns capítulos pela frente. Esperamos muito que vocês gostem e obrigada por nos acompanharem até aqui. Boa leitura!

\- Seu pai está fora da cidade, então vocês têm o tempo que for para comemorarem ou...

Yuri correu sem sequer deixar que os dois terminassem de falar. Precisava abrir o envelope junto com Otabek. Aquilo ressignificaria a vida dos dois. Ignorou o chão de terra batida que prendia nos sapatos, o ar quente que passava e até mesmo os berros constrangedores vindos de Victuuri. 

Entrou na tenda dos leões sem cautela e sem bater, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, que se desfez assim que ele viu Otabek. Sentiu-se constrangido e desviou o olhar, virando de costas. 

\- O que está… Fazendo?

\- Eu...

A adrenalina do recebimento do resultado tinha feito Yuri praticamente ignorar o aroma de erva de gato que aparecia de maneira bem menos sutil do que o comum no ambiente. 

\- … Não esperava que alguém fosse entrar aqui assim desse jeito e…

\- Espera… Isso deveria ser um… Ninho?

Viu Otabek corar levemente, mantendo a expressão um pouco séria. 

\- É. Você… Quer conhecer? 

\- Mas… Não deveria ser algo pessoal? 

Otabek emitiu seus feromônios de forma mais forte e involuntária. Estava com vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que precisava compartilhar aquilo com Yuri, até mesmo porque...

Yuri retirou os sapatos e o outro tomou a mão do loiro que já suava devido ao cheiro emitido pelo ômega e mostrou sua cama mais de perto. Yuri esquecera completamente o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali e colocou os envelopes em cima de uma mesinha.

\- Eu costumo deixar algumas toalhas por perto, e coisas que gosto. 

\- São muitos lençóis e travesseiros…  
Observou o alpha.

\- É que, geralmente, preciso me manter aquecido, já que nunca passei o cio com ninguém. Não é algo agradável, como sabe…

Yuri avistou alguns outros objetos como um leão de pelúcia e uma estatueta de gesso, no formato de um anjo. Pensava se aquelas coisas ajudavam Otabek de alguma forma e se eram itens importantes. Antes que pudesse questionar o outro, foi interrompido pela fala do moreno.

\- Eu… Precisava falar com você. Já ia ao seu encontro, quer dizer… Pode parecer loucura, já que disse aquelas coisas sobre passarmos o cio juntos mas… Eu estou pronto. Pode não ser agora, nem da próxima vez, mas eu gostaria de passar meu cio com você.

O alpha arregalou seus olhos. Não tinha certeza absoluta, mas parecia um convite, e se fosse… Céus! Era quase como se a oportunidade fosse moldada bem na sua frente. Passar um cio com Otabek era algo que parecia proveniente de um conto de fadas. Amá-lo, cuidá-lo e não deixar que passasse por aquilo sozinho.

\- Você… É isso mesmo que quer? E sobre o que conversamos antes?

\- Eu já havia começado a pensar sobre quando você propôs… Eu estive me preparando para isso. Eu ia avisá-lo, mas…

\- E se eu dissesse que meu pai acabou de viajar? 

Otabek arregalou seus olhos. A oportunidade estava ali. Ele nem sabia o que dizer.

\- Eu sei que é repentino e… A gente pode só ficar aqui, ouvindo um pouco de rádio. Talvez até tenhamos a sorte de ouvir o rei Elvis e ver o que acontece...

\- Eu… Eu quero. 

\- E… E se nós tentássemos fazer isso com menos roupas? Eu… Estou ficando com muito calor…  
Disse o alpha, começando a despertar seus instintos com a aceitação do ômega.

\- Yuri, eu falei para o Chris sobre ser ômega. Ele… Me aconselhou que eu usasse isso durante os cios, por causa dos alphas no circo.

Otabek estendeu a tira larga de couro resistente e marrom. O contorcionista não entendeu do que se tratava e nem para que servia aquilo. 

\- Para alguém tão inteligente, você está fazendo umas caras bem engraçadas. 

\- E isso seria…

\- É uma coleira.

\- Co… leira?

\- É o que os ômegas usam durante o cio para evitar que sejam marcados.

\- Oh! Eu não sabia que isso era possível...

\- Eu também não, mas Chris avisou que era essencial, então vou acreditar. 

\- Você falou para ele que… 

\- Não… Não! Isso é algo nosso. Mas parece que é bem comum alphas atacarem ômegas no cio, e eu não contei para ninguém ainda e bem… Não é para ser agora, mas não desejaria dividir um vínculo com alguém que não fosse você. Coloca ela para mim? 

O aspirante a contorcionista posicionou-se logo atrás do domador, desabotoando a parte de cima da camisa do mesmo, deixando o pescoço exposto. Passou o nariz pela glândula do outro, sentindo a musculatura tensionar. Ali, bem na fonte, seu cheiro de erva-de-gato era exalado como um perfume fino e majestoso. Seus instintos o fizeram odiar um pouco aquele pedaço de couro que tinha nas mãos, mas sabia que era necessário. Ajustou-o de maneira que fosse impossível penetrar aquela barreira, por mais que os dentes pontiagudos tentassem. 

\- Como você se sente?

\- É um pouco estranho. 

\- Vem aqui, Beka…

O loiro tomou a mão do ômega e puxou-o para o ninho, deitando-o junto a si. Ainda a tempo, apertou o botão do rádio, e deixou que a música ecoasse no pequeno quarto. 

As mãos de Yuri tocaram os cabelos do moreno, acariciando os fios grossos, enquanto o deixava relaxado com sua presença de alpha. Abraçou-o por trás e tocou a pele fervente de Otabek. Aquilo o deixava louco. Era como estar em frente a um banquete, mas ter que esperar pacientemente pela hora certa. 

Cobriu o pescoço do domador de beijos, tentando inalar seu cheiro através da tira intransponível que estava ali. Já o ômega começava a sentir os tremores e o calor característicos de seu cio, mas, pela primeira vez, não sentia angústia. Sabia que o alpha que amava estaria ali para saciá-lo e, de fato, esse foi seu último pensamento consciente.

Yuri sentiu-se à vontade para liberar um pouco de seus feromônios a fim de aliviar os primeiros sintomas do cio. Já ignorava a música saída do rádio e a própria roupa começava a incomodar. Otabek beijou-o avidamente, jogando uma das pernas por sua cintura e fazendo com que a ereção do contorcionista roçasse contra a sua. Apenas seguiu seus instintos, rebolando sobre o alpha e fazendo questão de tentar seduzí-lo. Suas calças começavam a molhar com o fluido lubrificante dos ômegas, e foi com aquele sinal que Yuri rasgou sua própria blusa, sem se dar conta dos botões arrancados no processo.

Vociferou contra a boca de Otabek, puxando suas vestes de uma só vez. O ômega grunhia de vontade, abrindo o zíper, agarrando a ereção do outro e abocanhando-a Tudo muito instintivo. Nem mesmo Yuri, que não estava em seu cio, tinha noção do que estava acontecendo. Mesmo já tendo feito aquilo, por causa do cio, tudo era novo.

Tentou retirar a calça do ômega com alguma dificuldade, já que esse o prendia, o exigia de tal maneira que era difícil cortar o contato entre as peles para que pudesse alcançar ali.

Quando conseguiu, Otabek sentou sobre si sem sequer aviso. O alpha estava extasiado sobremaneira. Podia jurar que vira estrelas ao sentir o calor interno de seu ômega. Mais do que isso, não sabia como reagir diante da expressão de prazer do outro. Seus corpos tremiam diante das sensações sobrepujantes. 

As unhas do domador arranhavam sua pele, demonstrando o quanto necessitava daquilo e esse ato descontrolouv o contorcionista de tal maneira que sentia em seu âmago a vontade de marcá-lo. De tornar seu aquele cheiro refrescante. Levantou-se e colocou-o de costas para si, tentando se aproximar da glândula, introduzindo-se cada vez mais forte. Odiou aquela maldita tira com todas as suas forças. Abraçou o ômega e sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais rápido. Aquele momento fora o suficiente para Yuri voltar a si. Era Otabek, o homem que amava, e definitivamente, não precisavam de marca alguma para serem apenas um.

O loiro afastou-se um pouco do pescoço do outro, tentando manter sua lucidez, já que o moreno parecia estar fora de si. Virou-o novamente e o beijou até que seus lábios cansassem. 

E ao som de todos os “Eu te amo” que Yuri poderia dizer, Otabek finalmente se derramou por seu amante, realizando pequenos movimentos com o quadril que ocasionou na formação do nó. Este atou os dois corpos, fazendo com que o alpha semeasse no mais profundo de seu ômega, o qual se sentiu cheio de vida e extasiado ao ter o precioso líquido de Yuri dentro de si. Ao menos, durante o breve descanso que teriam até que a próxima onda de calor se aproximasse. 

\---------------------------

As horas do cio haviam sido duras e o cansaço de ambos era visível. Yuri tentou cuidar de Otabek como pôde, hidratando-o, cuidando-o, alimentando-o e amando-o. O ômega jazia adormecido em seus braços quando se recordou do verdadeiro motivo de estar ali. 

\- Beka?

\- Hum…

\- Isso foi incrível, mas pode ficar ainda melhor. 

\- Eu acho que seria impossível!

\- Os envelopes… Eles chegaram.

O ômega levantou-se rapidamente, ansioso.

\- E você só diz isso agora? 

\- É que… Eu cheguei e você estava fazendo o ninho… E… Ele estava incrível. Não deu para pensar em mais nada.

\- E onde eles estão?

\- Ali em cima da mesa. 

O ômega correu até os envelopes, pegou o que tinha seu nome e entregou o outro a Yuri. 

\- Como faremos isso? 

\- A gente rasga no 3. 

Os dois contaram juntos. 

\- 1...2...3… 

Os dois abriram e contemplaram as notas, com os olhos iluminados. Otabek logo perguntou:

\- E aí? 

\- 1256 e você?

\- 1302.

Os dois se abraçaram. As duas pontuações eram mais do que o suficiente para irem para a mesma universidade. 

\- Eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que eu, Yura. 

\- Eu estava com medo de não conseguir. Fiquei muito nervoso. Mas dá, Beka. Vamos virar a folha para vermos o restante dos dados. 

Foi quando a expressão de Otabek mudou. 

\- O que foi? 

\- Tem algo de errado. Eu não me inscrevi para essa universidade. É quase do outro lado do país!

\- Mas a sua nota foi maior que a minha… Como eu consegui e você não?

\- E-Eu não sei… Temos que falar com o padrinho. Há algo de errado. Sabe quando ele volta? 

\- Era para ser hoje, mais tarde… Ele foi fazer um resgate. Mas o leão novo deve ficar na quarentena. Você sabe como funciona o procedimento…

\- Eu espero que ele lide bem com os outros. A gente pode esperar por ele lá na porta do trailer dele mesmo. Não deve faltar muito….

\--------------------------------------------

Na verdade, o circo inteiro acampava na porta de Dmitri, ansioso pelo resultado que tanto Yuri quanto Otabek se recusaram a dizer. 

\- EU NÃO SEI QUANTO TEMPO MAIS O MEU FOGO ALPHA SE SUSTENTARÁ! 

\- Fica quieto JJ, não vê que eles querem compartilhar isso com Dmitri primeiro? Se eles contarem isso para nós, a reação de Victuuri vai entregar tudo!   
Respondeu Chris.

\- Eu nem acredito que o menino-leão e a criança-cloaca estão adultos a ponto de nos deixarem ansiosos assim por um resultado de vestibular!   
Sussurou Mila. 

Minami sentou-se ao lado do casal de jovens.

\- Podíamos fazer um jogo. Se eu fizer os dois rirem, vocês me contam o que está nesses envelopes...

Foi quando Dmitri apareceu, carregando a mala de viagem, tirando o chapéu da cabeça, ansioso. Correu até o trailer olhando os dois jovens. 

\- Desembuchem! Sabem que mais do que ninguém quero saber esse resultado. 

\- Pai… 

\- Deu? Ou você não conseguiu? Fale logo, Yuri! Você sabe há quanto tempo nós queremos isso! E você, Otabek? 

\- Padrinho, acho melhor nós conversarmos lá dentro…

Os três entraram e a trupe aglomerou-se na porta tentando ouvir a conversa que tanto os preocupava.

A mesa de Dmitri logo foi ocupada e os envelopes dados na mão do dono do circo, que os analisou, a princípio, com um sorriso no rosto. 

\- Mas vocês foram muito bem! As duas notas garantem vaga numa Universidade que podemos fazer um circuito por volta de 4 ou 5 anos sem nos afastarmos muito. E nós estaremos sempre próximos de alguma maneira… Estou tão feliz por vocês! Yuri se esforçou tanto e Otabek… Isso foi surpreendente! 

\- Pai, esse é o problema! Acho que tem algo de errado e Otabek também… 

Dmitri continuou a analisar os papéis, fazendo expressando estranheza. Ele olhou com atenção, virando as cartas, e vendo a ficha de admissão de ambos, para as quais os próprios não haviam atentado.

\- Hm… Otabek? Por que na sua ficha consta que você é ômega? Não faz sentido, já que todos sabemos que você é beta…

O domador sentiu sua espinha gelar. Não conseguiu olhar para o padrinho. O segredo que carregara todos esses anos agora estava exposto.

\- Pai… O Beka… Quer dizer… 

\- Quieto, Yuri. Quero ouvir de Otabek. O que está acontecendo?  
Perguntou Dmitri no tom mais sério que ambos já o ouviram falar. Suas narinas foram tomadas pelo cheiro fraco de erva-de-gato que sinalizava o temor do ômega, alertando-o.

\- Eu… Nunca quis incomodar ninguém. Sendo quem eu sou, eu… Comprei todos os meus supressores e… Eu sou um maldito ômega, padrinho.   
Respondeu Otabek, com sua voz saindo em um sussurro esganiçado. Aquilo o irritou.

\- Você tem ideia do risco que você correu? Tem ideia que qualquer alpha nesse circo se amaldiçoaria se fizesse algo a você? Céus, Otabek! Nós somos uma família. Nós nos protegemos! Esses anos todos fiz questão que entendesse isso. Nós estamos todos juntos e faríamos de um tudo um pelo outro. Você alguma vez sentiu-se distante disso?

\- Não padrinho, não… Eu só… Quando me encontrou… Eu fui abandonado por ser ômega, eu sempre soube. Eu tive medo que isso acontecesse de novo. E eu amo tanto todos vocês e os leões. Posso não ser emotivo e não demonstrar, mas eu tinha medo de que alguma hora vocês achassem que eu não era bom o suficiente e… Yuri me ajudou muito com isso. 

Dmitri viu as lágrimas caindo e nada pôde fazer para contê-las. Sentiu-se traído. Enganado. E por mais que soubesse que a vida de um ômega não era fácil, jamais esperaria que Otabek não confiasse na pessoa que o criara com tanto carinho. Mas percebeu que Yuri já sabia. Talvez, a extensão daquele amor juvenil fosse maior do que previra. Alpha e ômega. Talvez fosse por aquele motivo que ambos não conseguissem ficar separados, ou a razão pela qual tentavam entrar na mesma universidade. Na mente de Dmitri, todos aqueles pensamentos se encaixavam muito bem.

\- O quão… O quão avançada está a relação de vocês dois? 

\- Nós gostamos um do outro, pai. E queremos ficar juntos. O senhor já sabe disso. 

\- Eu quero uma resposta, Yuri Plisetsky, e não aceitarei menos do que isso.

\- Pai, eu…

Otabek levantou-se da cadeira, com qualquer resto de coragem, e dirigiu-se ao alpha mais velho.

\- Nós estamos juntos. Estamos namorando. E é apenas isso. 

\- Como vocês estão namorando se proibi os dois de se verem sem meu consentimento? 

Dessa vez Yuri interveio.

\- Não precisamos nos ver para estarmos namorando. Só precisamos de amor! É a única coisa que importa para nós. 

\- Yuri! Acorde para a realidade! Amor não paga contas! Amor não alimenta o estômago de ninguém! Você precisa focar no que está escrito para você! 

\- Chega dessa história, pai! Eu escrevo minha própria história! E EU VOU FICAR COM O OTABEK PORQUE É ISSO O QUE EU ESCREVI PARA MIM!

\- VOCÊS DOIS TÊM FUTUROS BRILHANTES! ADIAR ISSO UM POUCO NÃO LHES CUSTARÁ NADA! Vocês precisam entender isso. Yuri, você irá para a melhor Universidade do país e não quero um pio sobre isso. E Otabek… Nós veremos o que fazer. Se eles te colocaram em uma Universidade secundária por causa do seu segundo gênero, farei pessoalmente com que eles se arrependam amargamente disso. E o circo é a sua casa. Se não quiser ir para o outro lado do país por causa dessa sociedade besta, ficará conosco. Eu acho até melhor que não vão juntos. Precisam se concentrar. EU SEI O QUE É BOM PARA VOCÊS. E ponto. O namoro ainda está proibido e em breve Yuri nos deixará para alçar novos vôos. Agora saiam. Tenho muito o que processar. 

Os dois jovens abriram a porta, fazendo a trupe derramar-se no chão, um sobre o outro, todos curiosíssimos, afinal, do pouco que ouviram, a conversa parecia surreal. Levantaram-se rapidamente antes que pudessem alvoroçar ainda mais a irritação de Dmitri.

\- Yuri! Otabek! O que houve?! Vocês entraram e depois de um tempo tudo o que ouvimos foram gritos. Mal conseguimos entender.  
Perguntou Mila, preocupadíssima.

\- Vocês estão bem, filhos?!  
Perguntaram Victuuri em uníssono.

\- E o menino-leão é realmente ômega?  
Todos os integrantes olharam torto para JJ diante daquela pergunta, apesar de estarem curiosos sobre aquilo.

Ambos os jovens sentiram-se tontos com a pressão por respostas por parte da trupe. Otabek parecia desolado e Yuri percebeu o quanto aquela conversa o afetara. Seu cheiro refrescante de erva-de-gato parecia mais acre, devido ao nervosismo e medo. Sendo assim, passou seu braço pelos ombros do ômega e dirigiu-se à trupe.

\- Pessoal, agradeço muito o que vocês têm feito por nós. Mesmo. Eu e Otabek vamos ficar bem, apenas precisamos de um tempo e espaço para pensar. Nós dois conseguimos notas suficientes. Mas como devem ter percebido… Amanhã podemos conversar com mais tranquilidade, tudo bem?

Todos assentiram, sem muito compreender a situação, e o casal seguiu em direção à tenda dos leões.

A caminhada foi silenciosa. Ao chegar na tenda, Yuri percebeu que os leões pareciam amuados. Talvez espelhassem os sentimentos de seu amigo. Era quase desesperador ver Otabek daquela forma. Entraram no pequeno quarto do ômega, ainda bagunçado pelo cio compartilhado, e sentaram-se na cama.

Depois de muito tempo abraçados, o moreno finalmente conseguiu colocar seus pensamentos em palavras.

\- Yura… Me desculpa. Se eu não fosse um ômega nada disso…

\- Não quero ouvir desculpas sobre você ser ômega, entendeu? Eu disse, mais vezes do que pude contar, que te amo. Pouco me importa seu segundo gênero. O que aconteceu, aconteceu, mas agora que todos sabem, precisamos seguir em frente. 

\- Mas o que vamos fazer? Não temos como ficar juntos aqui no circo. O padrinho jamais permitiria, ao menos até terminarmos a faculdade.

\- E se… 

Yuri parecia hesitante, mas não havia mais como evitar o assunto.

\- E se nós fugirmos?


	12. Falhas Técnicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais
> 
> VOCÊS ACHARAM QUE NÃO IA TER ATUALIZAÇÃO DE DOMADOR? 
> 
> ACHOU ERRADO, OTÁRIO. 
> 
> A gente escreveu esse capítulo com uma certa dificuldade, mas esperamos que gostem. A fic está chegando no final, então a gente deve ter só mais dois ou três capítulos pela frente.
> 
> Amamos vocês e até a próxima!

\- Oh! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Precisam de colo? De carinho? De amor paternal?

Victuuri perguntou ao casal que estava parado em sua porta.

\- N-Nós precisamos de ajuda. É sério.

Respondeu Yuri.

\- Entrem. Vou fazer um chá para vocês.

Otabek e Yuri perceberam que o odor de fezes de coelho havia melhorado muito depois das doações forçadas, parecia até um lugar aconchegante. Acomodaram-se no pequeno sofá sem saber por onde começar a conversa. Os dois jovens deram-se as mãos.

\- Bom, nós… 

\- Nós queremos conversar com vocês também! 

\- Querem? 

Os jovens responderam em uníssono. 

\- Bem, agora que nós sabemos que vocês são alpha e ômega, nós temos muitas coisas para discutir.   
Disse Yuuri.

\- Por favor, não.   
Otabek respondeu escondendo o próprio rosto entre as mãos.

\- Eu me sinto com 6 anos de novo.   
Yuri disse, arrependendo-se se ter ido à tenda do casal beta.

\- E sobre como lidar com cios, ainda mais agora que são um casal. 

\- Olha gente… Não precisa, mesmo! Já aprendemos bastante com o professor e…

\- Mas vocês precisam saber sobre o risco de…

\- NÓS VAMOS FUGIR!

Yuri gritou mais alto do que pretendia, querendo encerrar a conversa constrangedora.

\- V-Vocês vão… O QUE?

Victor quase derrubou a chaleira, enquanto Yuuri permanecia embasbacado olhando para os dois.

\- Sabemos que é repentino, mas é o único jeito de ficarmos juntos. Enquanto estivermos presos ao circo, meu pai nunca vai deixar que fiquemos juntos. E essa história da Universidade… Eu sei que é o sonho do meu pai, mas não quero passar os próximos cinco anos longe de quem eu tenho certeza que é o amor da minha vida!

Disse Yuri. 

\- E o que você acha disso, Otabek?

\- Eu demorei muito para me sentir incluído nessa família e foi algo que eu sempre quis. E tem os meus leões e… Eu não queria ter que deixá-los. Todos vocês. Mas eu não me vejo sem Yuri. E não se assustem, a gente não divide um vínculo nem nada. Mas eu acho que a ligação que nós temos vai muito além disso. Ao mesmo tempo que tenho meus motivos para ficar, estar com Yuri é o que me faz querer ir.

Victuuri se abraçaram, chorando emocionados. 

\- A gente vai ajudar vocês. Um amor jovial e forte como esses não deve ser impedido. Sejam livres para vivê-lo. 

\- Bom, precisaremos estocar alguma comida e economizar dinheiro até a data de irmos para a faculdade.

\- E o que pretendem fazer depois que forem embora?

\- Eu posso conseguir um emprego. Sou inteligente e consigo me virar. Beka também é vivido e inteligente, conseguiremos um emprego rápido, alugaremos um lugar para nós e seremos livres para vivermos juntos. É o plano perfeito.

\- E quanto tempo temos?   
Victuuri questionou.

\- Aproximadamente dois meses, que é o tempo para as aulas começarem.   
O contorcionista respondeu.

\- Hm… Então teremos que ser cautelosos. Vocês não podem dar nas vistas que estão juntos o tempo todo, ou Dmitri pode desconfiar. Também não podemos correr o risco de contar para o resto do pessoal, já que alguém pode deixar escapar, sem querer.

Disse Yuuri.

\- Que nem vocês guardaram o meu segredo?

Perguntou Otabek.

\- Ah! Essa situação foi diferente, vocês precisavam de um empurrãozinho...

\- Nós contamos com vocês. Por favor…

Victuuri acolheram os dois em um abraço quádruplo, como uma verdadeira família.

\- Nós… Realmente… Precisamos ir.

Disse o domador, tentando livrar-se do abraço apertado, que ele sabia que não terminaria tão cedo se não fosse interrompido.

\- Mas e o chá?   
Perguntou Victor, fazendo biquinho.

\- Voltaremos outra hora, não se preocupem.

O jovem casal saiu da tenda dos amantes betas, ainda temerosos com a sua decisão. Dois meses. Era tudo o que precisavam esperar pelo resto de suas vidas. 

Os dois caminharam juntos pela escuridão da área do circo. Dali para frente seria ainda mais difícil eles conseguirem estar juntos, pois Dmitri os cercaria de todos os lados. 

\- Otabek?  
Disse Yuri.

\- Sim?

O alpha virou-se na direção do outro, segurando suas mãos, tentando passar a firmeza e a coragem que não tinha. Colocou uma das mãos no bolso, nervoso, puxando uma bolsinha de veludo azulada e entregando-a ao ômega.

\- Eu quero que fique com isso. É como uma promessa que ficaremos juntos, independente do que acontecer. 

O domador beijou as mãos do contorcionista, pegando o presente e abrindo-o. 

\- Pode parecer nada, mas… Tem muito valor sentimental para mim. Essa concha era da minha mãe. Ela gostava muito de mar, de água. Eu não tenho muitas lembranças, mas acho que ela gostaria muito de você.

\- Você não costuma falar muito dela. E eu evito perguntar, porque parece que ninguém aqui gosta de falar sobre isso.

\- Se tornou meio que um assunto proibido. A morte dela foi um pouco traumática, acho. Ela era artista também e morreu durante um ensaio que deu errado. Se apresentava como sereia. Treinava apneia sem parar. Acho que ela gostava muito de nadar. E bom, um dia… Ela só não voltou. Eu não lembro muito bem. Devia ter uns dois anos. Papai disse que ela foi nadar bem longe. Perto do céu. E bom, com o tempo a gente acaba entendendo o que aconteceu. 

\- E o padrinho?

\- Acho que ele quis parar. Quis deixar o circo. Mas aí, ele já tinha a nossa família inteira para cuidar. E havia acabado de resgatar um leão novo. Fico feliz que ele tenha decidido ficar… Porque eu pude conhecer você.

O moreno sentiu seu rosto em chamas. Não entendia como simples palavras poderiam tocá-lo daquele jeito. Não sabia o que dizer, portanto, levou seus lábios aos do loiro, tentando transmitir seus sentimentos. Beijaram-se de forma suave e contida. Otabek podia sentir o calor e a maciez dos lábios do alpha. Quase podia jurar que sentia o gosto de maresia em sua língua. Yuri era mais do que um sonho, e o domador não queria ser acordado.

\- Você tem certeza que quer que eu fique com isso?

\- Tenho. É seu. Assim como o meu coração. 

Os dois beijaram-se mais uma vez, aproveitando o curto espaço de tempo que lhes restava. Agora seria o período mais difícil que passariam. 

\------------------------------------------

Sua cabeça girava. A pouca quantidade de comida em seu corpo parecia querer sair. Não conseguia alimentar-se direito há pelo menos 2 semanas. Sentia-se fraco e agora faltava pouco para que ele e Yuri fugissem. Já não aguentava mais o enjoo e os vômitos ocasionais. 

Sentou-se sobre a cama, tentando amenizar a sensação, chutando, acidentalmente, um dos sacos de farinha que escondia sob a cama. 

As palmas na porta da tenda só o faziam sentir-se mais zonzo. Levantou-se e caminhou a passos lentos até a abertura. 

\- Bom dia, Otabek. Eu… Trouxe um recado do Yuri. Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco…

Antes que pudesse terminar, o domador vomitou. 

\- O que está havendo? 

\- Deve ser alguma coisa que eu comi ontem. Ou mesmo a Sonho, que chegou há pouco tempo. 

\- Não quer ir ao médico? Eu posso falar com Dmitri…

\- Vai passar logo. Não precisa incomodar o padrinho. 

\- Tem certeza?

Otabek assentiu, pegando o pequeno bilhete e agradecendo. Entrou na tenda e abriu o papel. 

“Meu amor.

Está tudo pronto. Consegui a chave do carro e Victuuri embrulharam de maneira compacta tudo o que a gente precisa. Até nos deram uma quantia razoável em dinheiro para que nos mantivéssemos nas primeiras semanas. Sinto saudade dos teus carinhos, do calor dos teus lábios, das tuas palavras doces, da tua coragem intransponível e do amor imenso que carrega contigo. Nos vemos em 4 dias, no alto da colina, de preferência, antes que JJ saia andando pelado por aí.

Seu, e sempre seu,  
Yuri.”

Aquela carta o fez sorrir de orelha a orelha. Como amava Yuri! Abriu a gaveta, pegou o pequeno embrulho de veludo azul e admirou a concha branquinha.

Aquela promessa estaria para sempre consigo. E faltava muito pouco. Muito pouco para o resto de sua vida com Yuri.

Voltou a deitar na cama, na esperança de que o enjoo passasse. Acabou por dormir novamente, devido ao cansaço, mas acordou com Dmitri colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. 

\- Tudo bem, rapaz? Desculpa te acordar assim, é que… Eu queria conversar com você.

O domador coçou os olhos, tentando despertar. 

\- Pode falar, padrinho. 

\- É que, bom… Daqui a pouco mais de uma semana, o Yuri vai embora realizar o sonho dele. E eu vejo como vocês estão. E eu sei que em parte é culpa minha. Mas eu só quero o melhor para vocês dois. Um namoro, no auge da juventude, ainda mais entre alpha e ômega… Isso pode acabar com tudo agora. Para os dois.

\- O senhor sabe como nos sentimos em relação a isso, padrinho.

\- Bom… Eu não vim aqui para discutir. Tenho coisas importantes a dizer, mesmo que não queira me escutar.

\- Pode prosseguir. Eu o ouvirei.

\- Bom… Em relação à faculdade, já entrei com todos os processos cabíveis. Não aceitarei que você seja tratado com desprezo e ser segregado apenas por ser ômega! Não será fácil, eu sei, mas tenho que tentar de qualquer forma. O considero como um filho e quero que tenhas as mesmas oportunidades de qualquer alpha. Eu conheço muita gente importante que comprou a nossa briga. Esses anos todos no circo tinham que me render alguma coisa! Ano que vem fará novamente o vestibular e se o processo correr rápido, nem será necessário. Mas conseguiremos!

\- O senhor acha mesmo? O-Obrigado, padrinho. Significa muito para mim.

Respondeu Otabek, incerto do desenrolar da conversa.

\- A segunda coisa sobre a qual quero falar é sobre o futuro do Yuri. Sei que vocês estão certos sobre seu amor, e quero que entenda que não sou contra. Não sou inimigo de vocês, apenas tenho uma visão mais ampla do futuro. Assim como…

\- Assim como? Olha padrinho...

\- Ter essa conversa é um pouco difícil para mim também, está bem? Olha… Quando eu falo sobre o que está escrito para Yuri… Eu conheço cada uma dessas palavras de cor e acho que é a melhor maneira para que você entenda.

Dmitri entregou um envelope, com uma letra caprichada e que parecia antigo para Otabek, como se desse o maior tesouro que tinha.

O domador abriu com cautela começou a ler as palavras de tinta manchada escritas no papel. Elas eram suficientes para plantar todo tipo de dúvida em seu coração. Naquele momento, o moreno sabia que tinha uma decisão a fazer. Certamente, não seria nada fácil mas, por Yuri, seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, cobrindo os próprios olhos e deixando a carta pender em sua mão.

\- Filho, consegue me entender? Eu… Yuri precisa ir. E além disso, você conhece o potencial dele. Em alguns anos ele voltará e vocês podem resolver todas as questões que quiserem. E eu preciso de ajuda, preciso que o estimule de alguma maneira. 

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Otabek, mas seu coração estava resoluto.

\- Tudo bem, padrinho. Você tem razão.

\-------------------------

\- Otabek! Yuri está preocupado! Você não respondeu à carta dele e o dia mágico de vocês está quase chegando!   
Disse Yuuri.

\- Vamos Otabek! Faz três dias que você não responde o Yuri! O amor de vocês é uma coisa vívida que não pode enfraquecer por bobagens!

O domador apareceu na fresta da tenda. 

\- Eu… Só não quero ver nenhuma carta. Eu quero ficar sozinho, por favor. 

\- Menino-leão, você está bem? Pichito nos disse que estava enjoado uns dias atrás e você agora está um pouco pálido. Você tem se alimentado direito?   
Yuuri questionou, caminhando na direção do jovem.

\- Eu estou bem. Deve ser alguma alergia à Sonho. 

\- Nós somos seus segundos pais e sabemos o que é melhor para você. Nesse caso, não seria apropriado levá-lo ao hospital? Yuuri e eu vamos com você. Se quiser, também podemos chamar o…

\- Não! Quero dizer… Não quero perturbá-lo agora. Vou arrumar minha bolsa e já encontro com vocês na entrada.

\- Tudo bem. Também vamos pegar nossos documentos.

Em 10 minutos, encontraram-se na entrada do circo, e esperaram um táxi por perto, não antes que o domador voltasse a vomitar no chão de terra batida. Finalmente conseguiram entrar em um carro e rumar ao hospital.

Chegando no local, pediram atendimento para Otabek, que preencheu a ficha e entregou na recepção. A triagem e o atendimento foram surpreendentemente rápidos. Em aproximadamente 40 minutos, Otabek estava sentado na mesa de exame, trajando apenas as vestes hospitalares com Victuuri em seu encalço.

\- Diga, senhor… Otabek. O que o traz aqui?

\- Nós somos artistas itinerantes. E, de umas semanas para cá, tenho me sentido um pouco enjoado. Achei que pudesse ser a comida, mas sou o único assim. E eu cuido dos leões e estamos com uma leoa nova. Pensei que pudesse ser algo ligado à ela. Mas não posso deixar de dar suporte…

\- Hum… Vou fazer algumas perguntas de rotina, está bem? 

Otabek acenou com a cabeça.

\- Está tomando algum medicamento? 

\- Eu tomava alguns supressores até três meses atrás, para o cio e para os feromônios, mas interrompi. No momento, nada. Só se você considerar pão um remédio, porque eu acho sinceramente que pão é capaz de curar qualquer coisa! 

\- Acho uma ótica interessante. Quando foi seu último cio? 

\- Faz dois meses, mais ou menos.

\- Você tem algum parceiro ou parceira para passar o cio? 

\- Olha, doutor, eu… Preferia… Não falar sobre isso. 

Ouviu-se o gritinho de Victor, que foi abraçado por Yuuri, ambos sorridentes. O mágico foi o primeiro a intervir. 

\- Otabek, você e Yuri passaram o cio juntos? 

\- COMO NÓS NÃO PERCEBEMOS? A concretização de um amor puro e incomparável! Ah! Aposto que os mancebos realizaram o quão titânico pode ser o prazer entre...

\- Não… Nós…

\- Eles passaram o cio juntos! Ai, eu mal posso esperar para contar para toda a trupe! 

\- NÃO, por favor, não. Se o padrinho sonhar com isso…

O médico fez um som com a garganta, interrompendo a exaltação do casal e continuando com o questionário. 

\- Então você possui um parceiro de cio… Não tomou nenhum supressor… Diga-me Otabek, vocês se protegeram de outra maneira ? 

\- Eu…É… Bem, eu usei uma… Coleira.

\- Só uma coleira? 

\- E não é o suficiente? 

\- Olha, Otabek, eu terei que fazer um exame de urina apenas para confirmar. Mas, ao que tudo indica, terá uma criança, parabéns! 

A última coisa que Otabek conseguiu ouvir antes de desmaiar foi Victuuri dizendo em uníssono: “NÓS SEREMOS AVÓS?!”

Quando o moreno acordou, encontrava-se no carro. Não conseguia entender direito o motivo. Estava no hospital e… “NÃO!”, pensou. Olhou para os lados e viu Victuuri muito sorridentes com uma quantidade exorbitante de roupas pequenas e lençóis multicoloridos. 

\- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

\- Ora, o que mais? Seremos avós! Nada mais justo que possamos contribuir para o enxoval de nosso neto ou neta.

Disse, Yuuri.

\- Se for menina vai usar azul e se for menino vai usar rosa. Na dúvida, compramos os dois, afinal, criança está sempre defecando na roupa, então nunca é demais!

\- POR FAVOR, DEUS… DIGA PARA MIM QUE ISSO NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!

Exclamou o domador.

\- Nós estamos tão felizes por vocês! Já pensou como contará para Yuri? É uma notícia para ser dada de uma maneira muito especial.

\- Não! Yuri não pode saber! Isso destruiria tudo. Ele está indo para a universidade em alguns dias. Se ele souber disso, vai querer ficar. Ele precisa ir. Eu não posso intervir no que está escrito para ele. 

\- Olha, Otabek… Vocês multiplicaram o amor de vocês juntos. E ele tomou forma em um outro serzinho. Yuri precisa saber disso. 

\- Vocês não entendem! Eu… Posso cuidar de tudo sozinho. Eu sempre cuidei de mim sozinho, dos leões sozinhos. É só… Mais um. Eu vou dar conta. Yuri não precisa saber. E da próxima vez que ele for para casa, a criança já terá nascido, direi que… Não sei, aconteceu um acidente ou sei lá. Ele precisa viver a vida dele. 

\- Mas… Otabek… Vocês estavam com tudo pronto para a fuga. Como desistiu tão fácil do amor?

\- Nunca poderia desistir do meu amor por Yuri. Vocês, mais do que ninguém, deveriam saber. E é por amá-lo tanto que não posso fazê-lo parar tudo para cuidar de um filho que sequer planejamos. É injusto. Ele tem coisas brilhantes para o futuro. É o que está escrito.

\- Mas ele também é pai dessa criança! Também não é justo que não saiba disso!

Respondeu Yuuri.

Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, o moreno sabia, mas depois de ler aquela carta, não poderia se colocar no caminho da verdadeira felicidade de Yuri.

\- Vocês precisam confiar em mim e me prometer, por tudo o que mais amam, que não comentarão com ninguém a respeito da gravidez. É meu único pedido.

A animação do casal de betas se esvaiu. Olharam um para o outro e sabiam que não podiam passar por cima da decisão de Otabek.

\- Prometemos…

Disseram em uníssono com vozes embargadas.

O resto do caminho até o circo foi duro e silencioso. 

\- Você tem certeza?   
Disse Victor.

Otabek beijou uma bochecha de cada um.

\- Obrigado por irem ao hospital comigo. Eu vou tentar descansar. 

O domador entrou na tenda, deitou-se na cama e colocou a mão sobre o ventre. Alisou o local, na tentativa de realizar o quanto sua vida mudaria dali para frente. Estava assustado, com medo, ansioso. Mas aquilo... Aquele pequeno ser dentro de si, era o fruto de seu amor. Por mais que não houvesse planejado ou imaginado, era um pedaço de Yuri que carregava consigo, então, ele o amaria com todas as forças. Por mais que seu outro pai não pudesse saber.

\-------------------------

Yuri estava ansiosíssimo. 

Otabek já não o respondia há dias e o plano continuava em ação. Dmitri fazia questão de ficar rondando a tenda de ambos para garantir que não teriam contato e isso irritava ao loiro. “Talvez por isso ele não tenha me respondido?”, se perguntava. Todos diziam que Otabek não respondia e mal aparecia para as refeições, o que deixava o contorcionista deveras preocupado. Já era o dia da fuga e o outro não sinalizava nada. Pensou em ir vê-lo antes do momento do encontro, mas considerou muito arriscado que seu pai descobrisse. 

Pediu para Minami entregar um bilhete para Otabek com os dizeres:

“Acho que não consegue, por algum motivo, me responder. O aguardarei no lugar combinado”.

Esperou as lamparinas se apagarem e o som dos artistas diminuir. Pegou a bolsa pequena com a pouca roupa que tinha e a grande, onde estavam mantimentos e alguns itens pessoais. Tirou a chave do carro de seu esconderijo e foi até o alto da colina. Caminhou de um lado para o outro, ansioso, esperando que Otabek aparecesse. Precisava vê-lo. As luzes da tenda dos leões estavam apagadas. Dmitri havia acabado de começar as rondas da madrugada.

Sentou-se na colina e esperou. Vinte minutos, meia hora. Uma hora. JJ já havia saído da tenda e dado uma volta completa pelos arredores do circo pelado e nem sinal de Otabek. Esperou. Duas horas. O pai havia notado que não estava em sua cama, agitando a trupe para que o procurassem. A fuga já não adiantaria. 

Após tanto tempo de espera, Yuri soube, muito embora não quisesse admitir:

Otabek desistira de seu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finais:
> 
> E então, pessoal? Gostaram? Esperamos que sim, pois fizemos de todo o coração.
> 
> Para ciência, nós não temos uma frequência regular de escrita, portanto, pode ser que o próximo capítulo venha logo, ou demore um pouco, pois é um tanto complicado acertar nossas agendas. Mas de qualquer forma, esperamos que vocês não desistam de nós, vamos fazer o possível para não demorar com os próximos capítulos.
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura e beijos na cloacaaaaaa! <3


End file.
